True Mates
by Binxbabii89
Summary: New Moon, Edward left Bella in the Forest, and Sam found her. Instead of her chasing after Edward, she finds love with Sam. Can she find her new life with Sam, and make it so everyone fits? Or will she struggle with this new role? Can Sam accept her friendship with the ones he calls Leeches? may contain drug use, swearing and violence non beta'd (first attempt at fan fiction)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight... It all belong to Stephanie Meyers! **

CHAPTER ONE

Bella's POV

I laid in the thick grass, surrounded by trees. My breath was deep and I was hurting. My heart felt as though it was being torn to shreds. Tears never did me justice, so I kept them in. My Edward didn't want me anymore. He had left Forks and he'd left me. I hugged myself, not wanting to breath. It would have been simpler just to kill me, so I wouldn't have to feel the ache I felt now. Breathing felt different, like I needed to gasp. A few times, I felt as though I was getting dizzy. Turns out, I wasn't breathing for those moments. Slowly I felt my eyes getting heavier. I didn't want to live… A world without Edward was a world I didn't want. Slowly, my exhaustion gave way. I wasn't sure how long I'd been in the forest. I wasn't even truly aware where I was. I had attempted to follow him, but he'd left me, lost. I remembered one of my survivor classes my mum Rene put me in when I was little said if you were ever lost, stay in that spot. The more you moved, the less likely you were being found or at least, the harder it became. It was silly honestly, but I did it. I laid back into the cold ground. Darkness was soon around me, where I could barely see the night sky. I was shivering cold and alone. I really didn't think sleep would be so easy, but I suppose when you've had your heart broken, sleep is your only comfort.

"Bella…. Wake up." Came a deep voice. I tried to open my eyes, but they were so heavy, that the idea alone, made me tired… The only comfort to the voice, was the sudden warmth I would feel. The warmth was so wanting.  
"Bella…." I heard called again. I didn't know who the voice belonged too, but it wasn't what I really cared about. The warmth was all I could feel, and it was a welcomed friend. It radiated around me, and I snuggled deeper towards it. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't care at this point. It helped me sleep so easily.

It was strange, I didn't usually dream, and if I did, it was really only nightmares. But the voices, they seemed so close, yet so far away.  
"She's okay, she's cold." I didn't understand who the voice was talking about, but I knew it wasn't me, I felt warm. There were a few mumbled thank yous, but that was all I could tell you.

Sam's POV

I had heard the calls. The Chief of the police's daughter was missing. I had never met the girl, but I'd heard enough from Billy Black to know that she ran with vampires. I walked out of my house. Most of La Push were out talking about it. Some, like old Quil were worried about where the girl was, considering it was rumoured the doctor had resigned and the kids hadn't been seen. People were wondering if they had kidnapped her. I walked to old Quil. He looked at me, remaining silent, until we were alone.  
"Paul is close to changing." I said to him. Old Quil nodded.  
"Paul won't change tonight, so I need you to search for the Chiefs daughter. I need to know if the Cullen's did indeed take his child. If they did, the treaty no longer stands. Find what you can. I will have Paul monitored." He said softly. I gave him a nod.  
"If they have taken Bella?" I asked softly. Old Quil let out a sigh.  
"I will tell Billy. He is best friends with Bella's father. He may be able to break it gently to Charlie. Until then, I am heading with a few of our people to help search. People are still very nervous since Harry's death." He said walking to his old run down ute. I gave him a nod.  
"I'll come about if I find anything." With that, I turned. I jogged towards the forest, stripping off my pants and quickly tying them to my leg. It was moments; I felt the urge of my inner wolf. I shaped into my dominant form. I was large, taller than a horse. My eye sight was sharp, my sense of smell heightened and my hearing could travel for a mile. I took into a run, heading to the borders of my land. I could already smell the stink of the Cullen's. They hadn't crossed the treaty line, but that didn't mean they were clean. I searched for the freshest trace, it was rather strange. It was late, and I knew the trace would fade faster as the night air turned freezing cold with moisture. I ran, jumping logs, and padding through the thick growth of the forests. I took in a deep inhale. I took in the smell of one of the Cullen males, and not only him. There was a slight smell of honey and milk. I was entranced with the smell. It wasn't over powering in any way but was soft and feminine. I moved towards the scent, ignoring the wreak of leeches. I made my way and stopped as my eyes laid on a sleeping form. The girl was shaking and quivering. I shaped back to my human form. I was tall, standing at 6.6 foot. My muscles were large and shaped thanks to my phasing. I now had the circle tattoo of the shape shifter on my right shoulder. According to old Quil, it's the symbol of responsibility, for those who are phased to protect the tribe. I knew that soon, Paul would share this also, as well as any other then phased. There were a few of the tribe boys in the process of phasing, my friends Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote. Soon Jacob Black, the grandson of our old Chief would follow. It turned out, he wasn't just chief though, he'd also been Alpha of the last pack. I knew once Jacob phased, he'd step in as Alpha. I wasn't sure how'd he'd take it, but I really couldn't stop to think about it. I had Jared and Paul coming in fast with the phase. Then were was also Jacob's best friend Embry Call. I knew that Jacob would not appreciate this, as until they were phased, Embry would have to cut ties. I knew from the way Jacob tried hard to protect Bella, this would not be easy.

Bella groaned gently as I scooped her into my arms. I was dressed in just my shorts, but I was warm. The beauty of being a wolf, my body heat was amaking that I could withstand some really cold temperatures. I had tried to wake her, but she wouldn't open her eyes.  
"Bella…" I said softly. I was thankful that she was safe, as I knew from Billy, how much Chief Swan cared for her. I didn't understand why a girl like Bella would want anything to do with leeches. I carefully held her as I walked out. Since my transformation, I knew the forest better than anyone. I walked out, heading towards the Swan residence. I could hear Chief Swan and Billy co-coordinating the search parties.  
"Charlie!" Someone called. The group of men all turned to face me. I could see the worry on the Chiefs face.  
"Bella!" He said rushing to me. I slid his daughter into his arms. The Chief looked at me with appreciation, as he held his girl tightly to him, as though afraid he'd lose her if he let go.  
"Thank you Sam." He said in a voice that shook. I gave him a nod, and he hurried inside. I turned to Old Quil and Billy.  
"Good job." Old Quil said to me. I gave a nod. My eyes fell onto Billy's son. He was glaring at me, and his nostrils flaring. We used to get along, but I knew the changes I had gone through did not sit well with Jacob. I could feel the heat he was producing, and he'd shot up maybe half a foot since I'd last seen him. I turned to Billy.  
"You best go check on the Chief. Tell him I found her in the forest. She was half frozen to death. She'll need to be seen to." I said to him. He gave a nod. Jacob took hold of Billy's wheel chair, pushing him into the Swan residence.  
"Thank you everyone, we'll let you know how Bella is." Old Quil called to the parties. They all took to their cars. I looked at old Quil.  
"Tell Billy Jake's started the change. I can sense it." I said to him. Old Quil looked up at the house.  
"Good job Sam. I'll let him know." Old Quil said to me. I gave a nod again, before running towards the forest. All I could smell was the lingering stink of the Cullen's. My wolf grew eager as a phased, taking off as quickly as I could to rid myself of the stink.

Bella's POV

I woke to dad gently wiping my face. I looked at him in slight confusion.  
"Dad?" I said confused.  
"Oh Bells, you gave your old man a scare today." He said pulling me into him. I frowned slightly then everything came back. Dad let me go.  
"What happened Bells?" He asked in a voice that was shaky. I looked at him and then looked to my window Edward had came through so many times.  
"Edward and I broke up… He's left Forks." I whispered. Dad looked uncomfortable.  
"I'm sorry Bella." He said softly. I nodded.  
"I want you to get some sleep. You've had a long day." He said kissing the top of my head. I nodded and he walked out. It was now I felt the tears. I was angry and hurt, and now, my dad was worried. Edward really knew how to fuck with my emotions… I was fairly pissed off and sad all at once.

It was weeks, of going to school, coming home and staring out my window, wishing for nothing more than for Edward to come home. I tried calling every number I had for all of the Cullen's, and nothing. None of them answered. It felt as though I was going insane. Had it not for dads under his breath bashings of Edward, I would have sworn, he was a figment of my imagination.

"Hey Bells?" Came dads voice. I stood up slowly and walked out of my room. He was standing down at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Billy and Jake are having a BBQ today, and I was just heading off. Why don't you come with? I know Jake would love to see you. It's been a while." He said softly. I looked at him.  
"Dad, I need a serious shower, and to get changed. Would you wait?" I asked softly. I watched ass Dad's face lit up.  
"Yeah, I'll just watch some tellie while I wait." He said smiling. I gave him a forced small smile. I didn't know why I wanted to go out there, but at least I would have an opportunity to talk to Jacob, and maybe thank Sam Uley for saving me, since according to dad, he'd came out of the forest carrying me.

Jacob smiled brightly as dad and I pulled up in his truck.  
"Hiya Jake, where's the old man?" Dad asked, grabbing his 6 pack of beers.

"Inside. He's got the game all set up and is waiting for you." Jacob answered. Dad patted his back as he walked past, walking inside. I looked at Jake.  
"Hi." I said a little nervously.

"Hey Bells." He pulled me into a hug. As I stepped out, I noticed the goofy grin.

"So, wanna see my latest toy?" He asked. I smiled and nodded, knowing he would have something new in his shed. I was a little shocked as I walked in to see two old motorbikes.  
"Dad wasn't too keen, but once I'm finished, these babies are gonna be sweet." He said to me, touching the larger two.

"Definitely sweet." I said looking at the smaller blue one.  
"So, how have you been?" He asked getting a wrench. I looked up, as he began working on the black bike.

"I'm okay." I answered simply. I knew Jacob on the inside was doing flips.  
"So, haven't heard from _him_?" He asked through a gritted teeth. I shook my head, as I sat on an old stool.  
"No, and I don't think I will again." I said handing him a screw driver.

It was a couple of hours later before dad came searching for us. By then, Jake and I had stopped messing with the bikes, and were sitting in the grass paddock joined to Billy's property.  
"Hey you kids up for food? We're gonna cook up some burgers." Dad asked. Jake and I nodded.  
"Sure dad, sounds good." I answered. Dad smiled then walked back to the house.  
"So, hows everything with you anyway?" I asked. He looked a little surprised.  
"I mean, last time I seen you, I am fairly sure you were a lot shorter." I said grinning. He nudged me with his shoulder.

"What can I say, I'm a growing boy." He said with a grin.

"Nah, I'm alright… haven't been out and about for a bit." He said picking at the grass. I looked at him noticing the anger he suddenly had.

"You okay?" I asked a little concerned. He threw the bit of grass he had.  
"Yeah, just a mate of mine. He's started hanging with a gang." He said to me.

"Who?" I asked as he stood, offering his hand. Apparently sitting wasn't an option.  
"You know my mate Embry?" He asked. I nodded, not saying a word. I hadn't really had a lot to do with his mates.  
"Well he's joined Sam Uley's gang." He said as we walked.  
"Sam's in a gang?" I asked somewhat stunned.

"Yeah, he walks around like he friggin owns the place, now Embrys joined him, and I'm no longer his friend." He said in a voice that scared me. I had only ever heard that tone when he spoke of Edward.  
"Sorry Jake." I said softly. He faced me, shrugging.  
"Who cares right. Friends come and go." He said to me. I wasn't sure about it, but I was certain that had been a slight dig at me.  
"Damn, I was really hoping to meet Sam." I said to him. He froze, staring at me.  
"Why?" He asked a little harsher then I was certain he meant.  
"Oh, I wanted thank him, you know… for finding me." I said a little uneasy. I didn't want Edward mentioned. Jake's body suddenly got hard.  
"Trust me Bella, he don't need any thanks… He got enough praise from the tribe." He said irritated. He suddenly took my hand. I froze. The heat now on my hand was intense.  
"Jake, your really hot." I said stunned. He suddenly grinned.

"Hey, you know it." He said with a laugh. I smacked him playfully in the shoulder.

"Shut up." I said laughing.

"Jake! Bells! Come get some food!" Dad shouted out. I smiled once more at Jake before we jogged up to the house.

I spent a lot of my free time with Jacob. His moods were a little rough, and I wasn't sure if he was gonna be hot or cold, but I accepted it as his hormones. Dad seemed happier knowing I was with Jacob rather than hanging with the Cullen's.

I was sitting upstairs in my room catching up on homework when there was a tap on my door. I turned to face Jake.  
"Hey, wanna come to a party?" He asked grinning. I swear, he'd grown more.  
"What is with you? I swear, you are growing fast. Are you on special growth med or something?" I said amazed at his height. He grinned.  
"Party, come on!" He said ignoring my latest remark. I smiled and looked at my English homework.  
"I have homework…" I groaned. He shook his head walking over and grabbing my arm.  
"Come on, we're heading to La Push beach for some serious fun. You can do it tomorrow." He groaned back, pulling me towards my door. I smirked.

"Can I at least get a jacket?" I asked chuckling. He let out an over exaggerated groan.  
"Fine…" He said rolling his eyes dramatically. I shook my head as I grabbed my black hoodie.  
"Okay teen drama king, let's go." I said laughing as he dragged me down the stairs and outside.

**Hey Guys, so this is my first attempt EVER to write a fan fic. I love the Twilight Saga, and I tried really hard to not make it drag out. I do wanna say, I am an Aussie, so please excuse any Aussie slang that ends up in here. If you like it, please review. I would also like to say, if you don't like it, please, don't review, tearing my story to shreds. I don't mind if someone points out if I miss something I should have fixed, or that there is something in the story line missing, that you'd like added, I really dont mind positive criticism. If you don't like it, full stop end of story, don't read. Thanks and Review! I can't wait to hear what you guys think xo**

**P.S, I am at Uni, but I will try very hard to update at the very least, once a week. I know how annoying it gets, enjoying a story only to have to wait so long for the next update! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight and not affiliated with anything twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyers **

Chapter 2

Sams POV

I'd been quite surprised with Bella turning up at the beach with Jacob. I knew he was still fairly pissed with me, particularly since Embry joined Paul, Jared and I. He'd send me a fair amount of glares, and I was pretty sure I wasn't welcome near Bella, even if I did finally wish to actually meet the girl. I hadn't spoken to her before, and I was certain Jacob wanted to keep it that way. My brothers were surrounding me, attempting to get drunk, but its a lot harder when your body has such a high temp, to even get a buzz. Embry had been pretty annoyed, though understanding, when I told him, under no circumstances was he to speak of the wolf phasing to anyone but the pack and the elders. He'd begged me, to talk to Jacob and Old Quil's grandson, Quil about it, but at that point, I told him I was starting to think I'd have to use my Alpha voice over him if he kept bugging me about it. He had quietened down a lot after that.

"Hey, Jakes here." Embry said eagerly, watching Jake sit with his other great friend Quil, and Bella. I shot him a look, ensuring he understood I didn't want him near Jacob or Quil at this moment. He quickly looked down, understanding exactly what I meant.  
"I know, avoid till he joins. This sucks." He groaned. I took a bottle of scotch, holding it out to him. He took it, sitting back with Jared and Paul, and swigging from it.

"He can't know Embry. It won't be long, and you three will be running the forest together. But until then, you avoid him. He cannot know until he phases. Then, you can tell him everything that's happened to you in the past week." I said to him. He nodded.  
"Sorry Sam." He said taking another swig

"I want one of you to run boarders." I turned my gaze on the three. They all looked up, I knew, hoping I wouldn't choose them.  
"Embry, you go, Paul and I ran today, and I'll send Jared next. Besides, maybe with some distance, you won't feel as tempted to socialize with Jacob." I said to him. He smirked and stood.

"I doubt that. Can I come back once I'm done?" He asked, taking one last large gulp of his drink.  
"Sure. I'll be here for a while. I wanna meet Bella." I said glancing back to the girl. Her back was too me, and Jake was doing well to ignore all our presence.  
"Good luck with that Sam, Jake's fairly clingy with Quil, and Bella's worst. He is in love with her." Embry said emptying the last of the bottle I had only moments ago handed him. I turned back, looking at Jacob. He did well for ignoring my existence, but I was interested just how long he could go on ignoring me, when he was drinking.

Bella's POV

I sat laughin as Jake told whispered stories of the Quileute legends.  
"And then, he phased, into a horrendous wolf, taking the head of the vampire whore." He said therotically. I shook my head laughing as he attempted to add his own animated movements.  
"Jake, I'm fairly sure that's not how my grandad told the story." Laughed Quil. Jake smirked.

"I know, I just spruced it up a little." He said taking a sit, and slinging an arm over my shoulder. I shook my head.  
"Jake, you really are an idiot." I laughed, as he held out his bottle of beer to me. I shook my head, pushing the bottle away.  
"I have to drive, and my father would commit murder if he thought I drove home drunk." I said smirking.  
"Hey Jake, he's doing it again." Quil's voice said under his voice. I watched Jacob turn and look over at a group of very big guys. I looked the three of them over.  
"Who are they?" I asked turning back to face Jake, who was no longer smiling.  
"The Uley gang." He spat. I looked back in surprise. All three looked scary large, and none were looking our way.  
"Which ones Sam?" I asked curiously. Jake looked back over.

"The one standing. I hate that guy." He said throwing his bottle into the fire angrily.  
"Lets get out of here. I don't wanna deal with them." Jacob said standing. I looked at him, it was ten, and soon I'd have to head home.  
"Jake, it's been fun, but I have to head home soon. You and Quil go. I'd rather not be late getting home, I don't want Charlie to have to ground me." I said standing. He looked at me a little uneasy.

"Sure." He stepped in, and quickly pressed his mouth into mine. I froze, as he held me there. Once he stepped out, he was smirking.  
"I had to do that at least once." He said grinning. I looked at him a little nervous. I wasn't in love with him, and I definitely wasn't ready for that. I was really speechless.

"See ya later Bell's." He said grabbing Quil's arm and running off. I stood there in silence, still in shock. I slowly sat back on the log I had been on for the past 3 hours. I shook my head, I knew now, I would need to have a long talk with Jake, but it would have to wait until he was sober. I glanced over my shoulder again, noticing the other two guys with Sam walking off towards the waves. I stood, knowing it was now or never.

Walking over was fairly nerving. Sam's back was to me, and I wasn't really sure if this was a good idea or not. Gang affiliation wasn't exactly something I wanted to be known for, but at the same time, I wanted to thank him.

"Sam?" I spoke, taking a deep breath, calming the nerves.

Sam's POV

I hadn't heard the voice before. I turned, and that was it…. Everything I was suddenly disappeared into the dark brown eyes. My parents, friends and tribe, that had held me to this world disappeared in an instant. I felt myself growing warm, and nothing could extinguish the flames that suddenly engulfed me. Every breath that the girl in front of me took, felt like my own. My heart felt as though it was synchronised to hers. I sat, staring at Isabella Swan for minutes, my eyes searching the depths of her soul. I had found her, my reason for being.

Bella shifted uneasy on her feet. I couldn't take my own brown eyes off of her.  
"Sam?" She said again a little shaken. I suddenly caught my breath, blinking. I quickly broke my stare. ,  
"Umm… maybe I should come back." She said suddenly turning. I stood up.  
"Bella, wait." I called to her. She slowly turned.  
"Sorry, I, ah… what can I do for you?" I asked, stumbling on my words like a 15 year old school boy.  
"I wanted to thank you." She said looking at me. I looked at her a little stunned. She wanted to thank me? Why?

"Ah, why?" I asked. She softly smiled and looked down.  
"For saving me, in the forest." She said shifting uncomfortably from my gaze. I smiled.  
"It was nothing. I am glad I could help." I said softly. She smiled.

"Well I better go." She said to me. I quickly reached for her small hand.  
"Wait." I said taking it. I was stunned, as my hands tingled at her touch. She stopped and looked at her hand. I quickly dropped my arms.  
"Would you like to perhaps sit and talk? I am rather bored." I asked, offering a log. She looked over her shoulder.  
"Sure." She stepped past me. I caught my breath as milk and honey softly caught me. I smiled, somewhat mesmerised by the smell.  
"So, you are huge." She said suddenly. I broke out in laughter.

"Yeah, it's the Quileute way." I said offering her a drink of water. She took it and sipped on the bottle. Every movement she made, made my insides do flips. I was suddenly so engulfed in Bella.

Bella's POV

I wasn't sure what had happened. Sam stood staring at me, for what seemed hours. I had been nervous already, and now it was worst. It took all my self control not to run away. His eyes had stared at me like I was a mystical person. I had thanked him after I managed to get his attention, then I had attempted to make a run for it. He'd called out for me to wait, then taken my hand. I had frozen on the spot, feeling a strange sensation tingling through my hand. I was surprised with just how warm his touch had been, particularly with how cold it had been. I couldn't get over how tall he was. I was really small compared to him. I stood maybe to his chest maybe the tip of his shoulders if I was lucky. It had been the reason I had made the stupid comment how huge he was. He had just laughed it over, with a smile that would make any girls weak in the knees.

"So, ah… what do you do?" I asked Sam, not really entirely sure what to talk about.  
"I'm the repair man of Forks." He answered.  
"I am the only one around. When things break, I fix it." He said smiling softly. I couldn't help but notice exactly how confident he was.  
"what about you, Bella?" He asked. I couldn't notice the way his tongue rolled as he spoke my name. I smiled.  
"School, and hang out with Jake." I answered, taking another sip of the bottle of water he had given me. He nodded.  
"Yeah… Jake." He said with a sigh. I looked at him.

"Is it true you are the leader of a gang?" I asked, not really caring how straight forward I was being. Besides, once you have confronted a vampire, asking little questions wasn't really that great of a drama.  
"No. I hang with a particular group of guys, but we aren't a gang." He said trying to hide a grin.  
"Oh." I wasn't really sure what to ask him next. I looked at my watch, realizing, I had twenty minutes before curfew. I quickly stood.  
"Well, it was nice to talk to you Sam, I have to get home. My dad gave me a curfew at eleven." I said softly. He stood.  
"Bella, perhaps I could text you sometime? I would love to talk to you more?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.  
"Sure." I took out my mobile and held it out to him. He hit in his number.  
"Well, I'll see you around Sam." I said softly. He smiled at me.  
"Yeah, definitely."

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I know its a little shorter then the first, but I will try hard to write longer chapters for you :) I thought I'd post this one before heading to bed. Its midnight here, and I have Uni tomorrow. I hope you like it. Please leave me a review, as I would love to know what you all think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight, as much as I wish I did **

Bella's POV

Dad had been asleep on the couch when I had arrived home last night. I hadn't wanted to talk about anything, so I went straight to my room. I wasn't particularly sure, as to what had really happened last night. All I knew is both of the main advents left me confused. Jake's kiss had been a little full on. I was definitely not over Edward, and I definitely was ready to kiss someone else. Then there was Sam. I was so confused. When I spoke to him, I was expecting him to be an ass, in all honestly. Jake made him out to be a Quileute crazy leader of a gang, yet he had seemed genuinely like a really nice guy.

'Okay Bella, lets sort one thing out first!' I found talking out loud to myself helped really clarify things. If you didn't have someone you could really talk to about everything, then I found talking out loud put things in a new prospective.

'Jake kissed you.' It hadn't been a bad kiss, but it definitely wasn't one of the greatest. I wasn't sure if this was because my heart still belonged to Edward, or if it was just down to the fact Jake had been drinking last night, and I was definitely not ready. I sat with a sigh on my bed, throwing myself back. I contemplated over that kiss a lot last night, but too me it had felt not only awkward, but also slightly wrong… Then there was Sam.

'Sam…' something had definitely caught my attention here. The way he'd taken my hand, and my fingers had tingled, to the crooked smile he wore so perfectly. I sat up abruptly.

'Crap! I'm attracted to Sam!" I suddenly realised. I sat up, confusing myself more then what was probably necessary. So I found the guy hot, and a little forbidden, but wasn't that also what I found attractive about Edward, and look how that ended! I groaned out loud, standing up and somewhat pacing in the small space that was my bedroom. That's when things go bad for me. In my usual Bella grace, my foot hooked my rug, causing me to crash.

"Oww…" I groaned as I rolled onto my back.

"Why me…" I said to no one in particular. There was a quick tap on my door.  
"Bella? You okay in there?" Came Dad's voice.  
"Yeah, I'm okay." I called back. I stood and walked to my door, opening it.  
"Who were you talking to?" Dad asked, looking into my empty room.  
"Myself… sorry." I said a little awkwardly. Dad shook his head slightly, walking downstairs. I smirked, following behind him.  
"I was thinking of making tomato soup Macaroni bake for dinner, sound okay to you dad?" I asked, him, as he took his paper, and sat at the kitchen table.

"Sounds swell." He said to me. I walked to the cupboard, taking out a bowl, spoon, milk and cornflakes.  
"Dad, can I ask you a question?" I asked, pouring the cereal into the bowl. He looked up over his paper.  
"Shoot." He said to me. That was the one thing I loved about Charlie, he was so straight forward.

"Well, I was wondering what you thought of Sam Uley?" I asked, taking my first bite. I watched as Charlie raised an eye brow.  
"Well Bells, I'm not really sure… He seems a good kid, never in any kind of trouble, and Billy speaks highly of him." He answered, putting down his paper, looking me over. I gave a nod, taking another bite.  
"Why?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously. I shrugged.

"Jake doesn't really like him, and talks really badly of him. I was just curious as to what you thought." I answered. He sighed, giving me a serious look.  
"Jake's going through a rough time at the moment. I wouldn't take too much out of what he says. Billy says that Jacob and Sam used to get along pretty well." He said to me. I nodded as I finished my breakfast.  
"Well, I have to go. I am going to check on Jake." I said putting my bowl in the sink.

"Don't stay out too late. You have school tomorrow." He called, as I grabbed my hoodie.

"I won't, besides I'll be home in time to cook dinner. Bye dad." I said walking out.

Sam POV

I stood at the Black's door. I tapped a few times, waiting for Billy to answer. I didn't have to wait long for the door to open. I stood looking at Jacob.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely. I fought back my smirk, not wanting to cause more trouble between us.

"I need to talk to Billy." I said to him, being as polite as I could.  
"Yeah well, he's busy." Jacob said glaring.  
"Who is it son?" Came Billy's voice.  
"Just me, Billy." I called back, unable to help myself. I watched as Billy wheeled to the door.  
"Sam, what a surprise, what can I do for you son?" He asked, as Jacob stepped back, glaring behind his father's back before slumping away. I shook my head slightly, personally preying he'd phase soon.

"I wanted to tell you some things… in private." I said under my voice. Billy nodded, immediately knowing what I was suggesting.  
"Lets go outside." Billy said pushing forward. I followed him to a small picnic table he had beside his house. I took a seat.

"So what's the latest Sam?" Billy asked.

I really liked Billy. He was very set in his ways and stern. He had a playful side when it came to Charlie Swan, but he was also very caring when it came to the tribe. I suppose that's what you get when you become an elder.

"I imprinted last night." I said quickly. Billy looked up stunned.  
"Who's the lucky girl?" Billy asked, smiling to himself. I understood the smile. I was the second to imprint, and I knew Billy got rather excited when this happened. Too him, you weren't a true wolf till you found your soul mate. I took a deep breath. I knew enough to know that Billy thought of Bella as a daughter.  
"Ah…. It's Charlie's daughter… Bella." I murmured. He looked up, surprise was all over his face.

"Bella... wow… Charlie's Bella" He rambled both eye brows as high as they could stretch.  
"Yeah, and I have a feeling, Jacob is not going to appreciate my sudden interest in Bella." I said looking at my elder. Billy gave a nod.  
"Speak of the devil." He said as a cherry red 1953 Chevy truck pulled into his driveway.

"Bella…" I said softly under my breath, my heart suddenly increasing in beats. I watched as Bella pulled up. Too me, she looked flawless. Her long brown waves falling too her waist, and no girl could pull off the rough cut denim jeans and t-shirt and look as feminie as she did. Bella did look rather stunned to see me with Billy but I smiled as she got out, unable to help myself.  
"Hi Billy." She said smiling at him. She looked up at me.

"Hi Sam." She said in a voice that I could have sworn were angels singing.  
"Bella, good to see you, Jake's inside." Billy said to her. She smiled and walked to the house, not looking back. I watched, unable to take my eyes off her, until she disappeared inside. As I turned to face Billy, he wore a grin.

"Come on son, they'll be a while, and I reckon a nice beer could help take your mind off the fiery brunette that just walked into my house." He said with humour. I shook my head as I followed, hoping before I headed off, that I may be able to talk to her. 

Bella's POV

It had been quite a shock to see Sam with Billy. He stood so handsome. I had started to notice, that every time he seen me, granted it's only been twice, he couldn't take his eyes from mine. I always felt my face burn pink. I didn't understand why, but there was something about him that made me girlish… I knew that if Jacob were to realise, there would be nothing redeeming me… first Edward, and then Sam… Well at least if something did happen, I would at least have the tribe happy with me… it would be a significant change!

I walked into Jacob's room. He was on his bed, glowering about something and muttering about someone being an arrogant peacock.  
"Hey." I said looking at him. He threw off the headset.  
"Bells, I didn't hear you come in." He said sitting up, and moving his legs so I could sit.  
"So, how much do you remember of last night?" I asked, not caring for the tone I took. He grinned slightly, and then tried to cover.  
"Ah… nothing." He said unconvincingly.

"Jacob, you are a really bad liar!" I said crossing my arms, and attempting to act angry. He smirked.

"Yeah, I am…I remember everything. I don't get why people say liquor affects ones abilities…. It does shit to me." He said to me. I shook my head.  
"Do you want to say sorry for anything?" I asked, opening him up an opportunity. He shook his head.

"I regret nothing, so nope." He said grinning, now seemingly highly amused.  
"Jacob Black! You kissed me!" I said a little angrier then I had intended. He stayed there, still grinning like an idiot. I kept my glare going, wanting him to take this talk seriously. He looked a little guilty at me after a few minutes.

"Bell's, are you really upset with me?" He asked, slightly smiling, but trying to smooth it over. I shook my head in annoyance, throwing up my hands.

"You kissed me Jacob!" I repeated again.

"Yeah, I did." He was shrugging it off

"You are unbelievable. Jake, look, I get it, you like me… a lot… but the thing is, I don't see you like that. You are a brother, and a best friend, but I really don't want anything more from you. The kissing me thing, I really was not expecting it, and I was a little stunned, to say the least." I said a little too straight forward, and by the look on his face, it cut a bit.  
"Way to make it clear Bella." He said a little snappy, he was no longer smirking, and now frowning again like he had been before I walked in.  
"Jake…"  
"No, forget it. I got stuff I gotta get done." He said to me. I slowly stood and walked to his door.  
"I'm sorry Jake, but I won't apologise for telling you how I feel. I am not ready for what you want, and I am not sure I ever will be." I walked out, closing his door. I walked outside, just as Billy was making his way towards the door. I took a deep breath then turned to his father.

"Bella, everything okay?" He asked seeing my face. I nodded.

"Jake may in a bad mood Billy… We kinda had a little fight. Sorry." I said to him. He looked a little confused, but said nothing of it.

"It's fine Bells. He'll calm down." I stepped out the way so he could move pass. I walked out and stopped as I stopped Sam looking over my ute.  
"Sam… what are you doing?" I asked walking over. He smiled.

"Nice truck." He said scanning her over. I looked over the car my dad had given me when I first moved to Forks a year ago.  
"It gets me to where ever I need to go, and it doesn't hurt it's mine." I said smiling at my truck.  
"So, you haven't texted me yet." He said coming up next to me, no longer looking at the truck but at me directly. I smiled and took out my phone. I opened up my messages and hit in Sam's name.

'Hi – Bella' was all I sent.

"There, now you have my number." I said to him, flashing the phone as I hit sent. He took out his own phone as it rang out.

"Thanks, now we can keep in touch." He said smiling. I nodded. I looked at him and then back at the house, half expecting Jake to be watching us.  
"You okay?" He asked, as I turned back to face him.

"Yeah, just had a bit of a fight with Jacob." I answered. He gave a nod.

"I get it… The kids hate me at the moment." He said leaning against my truck casually. I smirked.

"Never would have guessed that." I said with a chuckle. He shook his head.  
"Bella, I was wondering, what are you doing next Friday night?" He asked. I looked at him a little astounded.

"Ah… nothing at this point." I answered, not really sure where this was leading. He smiled.  
"Come out with me Friday. I wanna show you around the Res properly and maybe we can talk a bit." He said to me as I opened my door. I bit my lip nervously.

"Okay, as long as Charlie doesn't object." I said smiling. I couldn't help notice how when he smiled, his smile was crooked. It was an instant knee weaker.  
"Sweet, well I'll text you later. I better get out of here, before Jacob takes that temper of his out on me." Sam said to me. I nodded and climbed into my truck.  
"Bye Bella." He said taking my hand through the open window. I gasped slightly, feeling the tingling sensation once more. He brought my hand softly to his lips. I knew by his smile my face was bright red.  
"Bye Sam." I said softly, as he let go and took off in a run. I sat back in my seat, a little speechless and warm. I wasn't really sure what was happening, but at that moment, Sam had taken all the thoughts of Edward from the back of my mind. He was doing something to me, and I wasn't sure why I was enjoying it so much, but I was. I was sure a large part of him was flirting, and I was almost positive he knew something I didn't. The part that was scaring me was that I was enjoying it all.

Dad was watching the game on the tellie when I walked in.

"Bells, your back already?" He asked, taking a gulp of his beer. I nodded.  
"Thought I'd get some homework done." I lied. He looked at me then back at the tellie.  
"Your mum called, sounded like she wanted to talk you." He said waving his hand in the direction of the phone. I looked at the tellie. He was watching footy. I shook my head as I grabbed the house phone.  
"Thanks dad." I said running up the stairs, skipping every second one. I shut my door, and dialled mum.

"Hello?" Came her voice. She sounded as though she'd been laughing. It instantly brought a smile to my face as she squealed into the phone.  
"Hi mum." I said hearing her cackling.  
"Phil, cut it out, its Bella!" She giggled. I waited a second as she cleared her throat.  
"Sorry baby, I'm hear." "She said to me.

"Dad said you'd called." I spoke, trying to keep any emotion out of my voice. The truth was, she could break me to tears in moments, and I didn't need her doing that at the moment.  
"Oh, I was calling to tell you, Phil and I won't be home for a couple of weeks. We're heading away for one of his games." She said sounding fairly excited.  
"That's great." I said smiling. I knew how important Phil's career in minor league base ball was. Mum and Phil had married just after my seventeenth. The traveling was why I came to live with Charlie. Mum said I needed a stable environment… I often wondered what she'd say if she knew about all the madness Forks has.  
"How are you Bells? Has Charlie been feeding you? You're a growing girl." She said in her motherly voice. I smiled.  
"Yeah Mum, Charlie's great, and I'm great." I heard Phil coming towards her again. She started giggling.  
"Hey mum, I'll call you back another day. I have a lot of homework I have to get done. Say hi to Phil." I hung up before she could argue. I laid back in my bed, twirling the phone in my hand. I looked over at my window. I stood up, walking to it. I had kept it unlocked since the breakup. I slowly shut it, flicking the latch, so it couldn't open. It was my first real step of saying goodbye to Edward.

**Okay guys, so this chapter is done. I know I said I would be updating weekly, but at the moment, I am ahead of my Uni, so I thought I'd write a bit. Next chapter may be a filler, or I may just jump to Friday…. I am eager for Bella to learn about Sam's secret, and why every time he touches her, she gets tingles. And if you are wondering, yes I do have plans for the Cullen's to feature in this story.**

**I am thoroughly enjoying writing this so far So I'm gonna ask you all to review for me please. I am waiting for my first review! I wanna know what you think of the story so far, and any ideas that could be added to my story line. PLEASE, SOMEONE REVIEW! I'M GOING CRAZY lol I have no idea how long this story will go for, but I am planning on making it fairly long. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so I am rather annoyed at myself I accidentally deleted 3 pages of this chapter, so I had to re-write it, and as you know, it never types as good a second time, or this would be posted a lot faster, so I am sorry. Not to mention I have had 3 Uni Assessments due at once! It was so very hectic! On a happy note, I did manage to get a HD (high distinction) on my last assessment, which is a big deal for me, as it's the highest grade possible! I will spend as much time as I can on this story on the weekend, since I currently have no home work since I did all my assignments, so that is a big bonus! **

**Okay, as we all know, all things twilight belong to the one and only, Stephanie Meyer**

Bella's POV

I spent the whole week obsessing about Friday. I had asked dad, and I think he agreed quickly, in hopes I'd move on from Edward. It had been 3 weeks since I last seen him, and it was hard, but slightly getting easier with the cute messages I received from a handsome Quileute. The first one, had been sent to me Monday.

_Hey Bella, looking forward to Friday, have you asked Charlie? Always, Sam_

I had smiled and gone and asked dad a moment later. I'd sent back a simple message.

_Hey Sam, dad says its fine, see you Friday, Bella_

I thought I may receive one or two more, but it ended up quite a few more. For example, Wednesday he sent 4. Most saying he was excited for Friday, and another asking if I wanted to have dinner with him. I had thought about saying no, but honestly, what was one dinner going to change?

So finally, today is Friday. I had school, but let's face it, school was boring. I was looking forward to getting to know Sam. I didn't know what it was about him, but he intrigued me. I knew it was only early days, but if we started dating, I'd have a normal boyfriend, and one I wouldn't have to change for. I went to all my classes, and nearly all of them, they couldn't finish fast enough. I had Science first class, followed by English, then double maths. Sometimes I surprised myself with staying awake. I put it down to excitement.

I got home not long after 3. Dad was at work till late, so I knew he wouldn't be home. I smiled, as I rushed up stairs. I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to wear, but I knew I could wear just about anything to the res. You didn't wear things that would be ruins in dirt, as there was always a bon-fire, and I had a feeling, tonight would be no different. I looked in my closet. Half of my things, I was a little put off by, as Alice, Edwards adopted sister had brought them all. While I was dating Edward, Alice thought that meant she could teach me a thing or two about style. She was sadly mistaken. Apparently, she had met better animals with stronger fashion sense. I knew she didn't mean it as an insult. She loved me, and the idea that we'd truly be sisters. Her fashion was wear things once, and never again. After all, Edward whole family were rich, and they really had no problems with spending what they liked. I was more reserved. I liked being able to buy something, knowing it meant something to me.

I took out one of the only tops Alice had brought that I liked. It was electric blue and was made of visclose polyester and curved perfectly to my hips. It had spaghetti straps on the shoulders. I liked it for the back was open, and had the straps criss-crossing down. It was a very feminine top, but I liked that it was comfortable. I curved well with my body, and I kind of wanted tonight to go well. I teamed the top up with a pair of blue skin tight jeans. I could easily get away with wearing my black and white vans. I smiled quite pleased with the look. It was still my rock look, splashed with femineity. I walked into the bathroom, peering into the mirror. I smiled, scrunching my curls into a messy bun. I used lip balm, so my lips weren't coloured, but looked healthy. I didn't like make-up so I didn't apply any. I walked into my room, getting a small leather bag, placing in my wallet, and phone. I walked down stairs, quite pleased that I hadn't needed to rush. I still had half an hour to get out to the Reservation, and it was only a twenty minute drive. I grabbed the house keys, locking the door behind me, hoping that tonight would be a great night out, and make Sam and I good friends.

Sam's POV 

I had spent the entire day watching the clock. Bella had texted saying she would be at mine at about 4.30pm and I was a little nervous. I wanted to tell her tonight, of my imprinting as well as the tribe's history. After all, if she understood my imprinting, it meant that she would be a large part of my life, for the rest of my life. Besides, Billy and Old Quil had told me that Bella took the supernatural world well, since she had, had no worries dating the youngest Cullen male. There was also the point that she had become fairly friendly with the entire coven. There was nothing in this world that I would not do for her, and that included letting her stay in touch with the leeches if that was what she wanted. If we evolve into a romance, I would never look for another woman, and I would make sure, that she was well protected for the rest of her life. To me, Bella was perfect.

I shifted about; double checking everything was in its place. I had Jared and Paul come over earlier, and my house never seemed to stay in the shape they found it. My house was nothing massive; it was more like a cottage. It was hidden from the actual centre of the reservation, and draped in the large forest trees. It was perfect for my transformations, as there was rarely anyone about my property that was not already informed, or part of my pack.

My house was a three bedroom house that was made of aged timber. I had replaced a few panels due to aging, but it was still a great house. The house to me was home. My mum had passed it to me once she died a few years ago. It had been fairly aged and had needed quite a bit of fixing and renovations, but I was quite pleased with the end result. It resembled an old style house, with a fresh style. It was warm and inviting and I hoped more than anything that Bella would enjoy spending her time here. After all, if things went well with Bella and I, when we were ready, the house would become hers also. I am not saying I am ready to take my relationship to a new level, especially since, I had only met the girl twice and she still had another three months at school before she graduated, but it was on my mind. I knew who my soul mate was, and I was prepared to fight for her. I also had a feeling I would have to prove myself to Charlie before Bella and I would be allowed to become serious. After all, there were quite a few rumours that Charlie kept a gun close by at all times, and I had no doubt that he would threaten any male that came into Bella's life if they were to hurt I. It did not help that Billy had given me a good talking to about Bella's welfare when I spoke to him that day at his house. He had confirmed that Charlie would love nothing more than getting his hands on Edward for how he left his daughter. Billy mentioned as he had told this to Billy, he'd placed his hand on his gun holster. It had made me laugh, but Billy was worried a little what Charlie would say if the Cullen's did decide to return.

I paced my house as the clock came closer to 4.30 pm. I smiled as Bella's old truck pulled up outside my house. I walked outside onto the small porch. She smiled up at me as she opened her door. I stopped my jaw from hitting the ground as she came into full sight. She was gorgeous. She still had her style but the top she wore had definite advantages. Her body was perfectly shaped, and it made me very aware of my desire. Whether this was to do with imprinting or not, I wasn't sure.  
"Hi." I said quickly as she came towards me.  
"Hi." She said slightly blushing.

"Did you find the place okay?" I asked. She smiled with a nod, coming up beside me. I walked her inside, watching her as she placed her bag on my table and took in my kitchen. From there, she took in the lounge room.  
"I really like the house. It is modern with a rustic feel." She said admiring it.

"Your parents have really good taste." She said to me. I smiled.  
"Actually, it's all me. My mum died a few years back, and my dad died when I was four. I couldn't bring myself to sell it when mum passed." I said walking to the fridge, taking out a few cokes. I held one out to her. She took it, walking into the lounge room. She stopped at two photos that were in frames.  
"Your parents?" She asked softly. I gave her a nod, not really saying anything. She smiled once more before sitting on the lounge. She looked up at me.  
"So what's the plans Uley?" She asked with a cheeky grin. I smirked at the nickname.  
"Well miss Swan, I wanted to talk to you. I…" I was suddenly very unsure how to talk to her about everything.  
"What is it Sam?" She asked frowning. I put down my drink and sat beside her.  
"Bella, what do you know of the tribe?" I asked, knowing the answer already. 

Bella's POV

I wasn't really sure what was with Sam, but I could tell he was nervous.

I know about Taha Ali, and his third wife… I know that the legends say your ancestors were wolves… That's pretty much it." I said to him, keeping out the fact I knew and had dated a vampire. Sam looked away and then looked directly into my eyes. I felt my heart race. I wasn't sure why his stare would cause a reaction, but I tried hard to ignore it.  
"Bella, you know the legends… you know about the Cullen's." He stated, almost causing me to gape at him.

"The Cullen's? What about them?" I asked, playing stupid. I suddenly felt like running. I wasn't allowed to talk about them.

"Bella, I know you know they are vampires. Billy and Old Quil informed me." He said somewhat softly. I looked at him.  
"Sam, what do you want me to say? I am not really sure why we are even having this conversation…" I said nervous. He stood, offering his hand to me. I looked at his for a moment, not really sure if I wanted to take it or not.  
"Please Bella, I need to show you something." He said softly. I softly slipped my hand into his. I suddenly felt the tingles. This time, I tried hard to ignore them as Sam walked me outside, and then began to walk me into the forest. I quickly stopped, not quite forgetting my last encounter with following a guy into the forests.  
"It's okay Bella, I promise, you will not come to any harm." Sam said encouragingly. I wasn't sure why, but something in his voice made me believe him. I slowly followed him into the thick shrubs. I walked with him for about five minutes, then he came to a small clearing a couple of metres wide.  
"Bella, what I am about to show you, no one but a few people know. I really need you to keep an open mind." He said softly, as he started to unbutton his shirt. My eyes suddenly widened.  
"Bella, I really wish there was another way for this, but I need you to understand a few things before you leave tonight. I promise, I am not getting naked to make you the slightest bit uncomfortable." He said with a soft chuckle at my embarrassment. I could feel my face burning bright.

"Sam, why are you doing this?" I asked, hearing my voice quiver. Sam suddenly dropped his pants.  
"Oh my god Sam!" I squealed. He looked nervously at me, as I attempted to cover my eyes.  
"Bella, please, open your eyes, I promise its really, really necessary." He pleaded. I didn't understand why my body was obeying his every command, because I definitely did not want this! Slowly I opened my eyes. He looked at me apologetically for a moment, and then suddenly I screamed. Where Sam had been standing was now a gigantic midnight wolf. I gapped at him I silence. The wolf looked stern, but slowly walked over to me. The wolf head-butted against me.  
"Sam?" I whispered. The wolf dropped down at my feet. I gapped. He was much taller than a horse, yet much thicker and muscle. He was absolutely gorgeous.  
"This is why you all hate Edward's family…" I whispered as I gently stroke his fur. There was suddenly a howl. I looked up as two large wolves came running towards the wolf. Both wolves were equal in size but shorter then Sam. One had a dark silver coat and the other was dark brown that had a darker face. I stood in amazement as they looked at me, both wagging their tails. If I hadn't been so stunned and shocked, I would have laughed at them. I could only imagine what someone would do if they came across the three large wolves. There was another howl as a fourth wolf came running. I gapped at the slim wolf. He was sleek with pale grey, black spotted fur. His eyes seemed a little sad, and I wasn't sure why he was so familiar.  
"Sam, I'm going to turn. Can you change back and get dressed. We have a lot to talk about." I said softly touching his nuzzle. He head butted again, before standing. I turned away. I heard soft movements.  
"It's safe to turn Bella." Sam's voice said softly. I turned, looking at him.  
"That was not what I was expecting." I said reaching out and gently patting the wolf that seemed sad.  
"Who are these three?" I asked. He smiled.  
"Paul, Jared and Embry." He answered. I looked at the sad wolf.

"Embry…" I said a little stunned.  
"You're missing Jacob." I said more as a statement then a question. I froze as at a sudden realisation.  
"Jacob…." I spun and looked at Sam.  
"He's going to change isn't he? That's why he's gotten so big." I said stunned. Sam nodded.  
"It'll be soon. We have been watching from afar, waiting. Billy knows everything." He said softly. Sam turned to Paul and Jared.  
"Talking about Jake, why aren't one of you on him?" He asked. The dark silver wolf dropped slowly.  
"Move it Paul." He said smiling. Paul gave a small whine before taking off back into the forest. Sam turned to Jared and Embry.  
"He home and rest up Jared. You take over at dawn." He said to the brown wolf. I watched as Embry followed behind Jared.

"Bye Embry." I said softly. The turned his head to face me acknowledging me before disappearing.

Sam's POV

I thought Bella had taken it rather well. I had called my brothers to join me for a moment, so Bella was aware, I was never alone. She seemed stunned at first, but Billy had definitely been right. Bella did weird well.

I walked with Bella back to the house. She stayed quiet as we walked. I opened the door for her. She gave me a soft smile before stepping inside. Once on the couch, she looked at me.  
"Well, I know you have a lot of questions, but I need you to know, no one can know about us. The boys all understand that what we are is secret. Not even their families know." I said softly to her. She looked at me a little stunned.  
"Why tell me Sam?" She asked softly.  
"I mean, not that I mind or anything, but if it's a huge tribe secret, why tell me at all?" She asked. I sighed again, now would be the time I had to tell her.  
"I imprinted on you Bella." I stated bluntly. She looked at me strangely.

"Imprinted?" She asked. I nodded.  
"It means, you're my soul mate." I said softly. I watched as her jaw dropped.  
"Soul mate… Wow." She sat back taking it all in. I gave her a minute.  
"Bella, I need you to understand, I will never force this on you. I just wanted to get to know you, and maybe have at least a friendship. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you Bella. My inner wolf recognised you are his ultimate mate. You are the only person I can imprint with." I tried to reassure, in hopes I was not freaking her out. She sat up quickly, startling me.  
"That's why I feel tingles!" She suddenly exclaimed. I looked at her with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's our souls recognising each other." I said softly. She looked at me for a moment.  
"My life will never be simple again." She said smiling. I shook my head.  
"But Bells, knowing what I do about you, granted it's all second hand and all, but your life has never truly been simple." I joked. She laughed with me. I couldn't help enjoying her laughter. This was the start and on the inside, I could feel my wolf already becoming complete attached to the woman in front of me. I was doomed, the moment I imprinted.

**Okay guys, this chapter is finished. I am rather happy with the end result, though I think I liked my first attempt better, but oh well I wanted to thank everyone for their re-views. It was truly great to get some insight on what you thought about the story so far There will most likely be another update or two in the next couple of days, so keep an eye out. I hope you all have a great weekend xox**

**Hey guys, you know the drill, review, review, review, and if you don't remember, review ;) I love hearing from you all **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, as promised, here's the next chapter. This one may be heavily in Bella's POV, and will most likely take this form. There will still be parts with Sam, but Bella is the main character.**

**Also, I wanted to thank those who have re-viewed, as it really does help me a lot.**

**Okay once more, all things twilight belong to the one and only, Stephanie Meyer!**

Bella's POV

I understood my attraction for Sam. He had been nothing but completely honest with me. He had answered me everything I asked. For example, why was he permitted to tell me about their wolfy phase. The rules state, their imprint is allowed to know everything they are. According to Sam, with my being his imprint, it meant that we were practically married in the views of the Quileute. I was glad part of me didn't have to tell Charlie, because going home and telling him I was classed as married, would not have gone down well. The next was, Sam was the Alpha of the pack, and that mean, when the boys imprinted, I would have a stronger say of the pack as a total. It meant also, that any parties and what not would become mainly my responsibility. He warned me that a lot of the boys came over for food, simply because they weren't allowed to eat as much as they wanted at their houses, and even if they were to eat what they needed, there would be a lot of questions.

Sam told me, only Jared had imprinted according to Sam, and her name was Kim. He said that he had imprinted the night Sam had imprinted on me. Kim had been at the bon fire, and Jared had been smitten ever since.

I sat in my bed, only thinking of the wolves and Jacob's future. I had asked Sam exactly how long he thought Jacob had, and the said he believed that Jacob would phase in the next two weeks by latest. One thing Sam said that sort of scared me, was that imprinting affected the heart a lot fast then falling in love the normal way. He said he would understand if I wanted him to keep his distance, but part of me hated that idea. I knew already, it would not take me long to fall into his arms. As it was, I had struggled not to kiss him. I had watched his lips as he answered any of my questions, and I swear they had hypnotised me. He had come home with me, saying he would phase and run home. He said he didn't like the idea of me driving at eleven at night alone. I had smiled and enjoyed the company. Charlie had been waiting up for me as I pulled in.

I stood and walked to my window, opening it. I smiled as I heard howling. I rested my head against the windowsill.

"Good night Sam." I whispered softly.

The next day, I woke up early, wanting to drove to Sam's. I smiled as I came down fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue tank top with a white button shirt casually over the top unbuttoned. Charlie looked up surprised from his breakfast.

"Bell's your up early." He said drinking his coffee.  
"Yeah, I'm heading out to the reservation." I said to him. He looked a little surprised.  
"Going to see Jake? Or is this Sam?" He asked, saying Sam with a tone of curiosity.  
"Sam. Jake and I aren't really talking at the moment." I said grabbing an apple. I as I took a bite and turned to walk out, Charlie cleared his throat. I turned around and looked at him. He was staring at me, as though he wanted an explanation.  
"What?" I asked unsure exactly what it was he wanted.  
"So, this thing with Sam…" He started. I froze.  
"Dad, we're friends!" I defended. He looked at me suspisciously.  
"Bell's I just don't like the idea of my eighteen year old, dating a twenty-two year old." He said to me.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, at this particular moment. We are currently just friends. I promise, that should it exculpate further, I will ensure to let you know." I said blushing.  
"Bell's, what about Jake? Is this what you two are arguing about?" He asked. I looked at him a little irritated.  
"Dad, Jake and I are friends. We argued because he wants more than that, and I don't. It has nothing to do with Sam. Besides, Jake doesn't really know I have started hanging with Sam. I can't see him being to happy when news travels, but I won't stop seeing Sam, just because Jake is jealous or has a problem with Sam." I defended. Charlie held up his hands.  
"Forget I asked." He said standing.  
"Well, I am off to work." He said to me. I watched him as he grabbed his work bag.  
"And Bell's, I'm happy you are out and seeing people. I don't like how upset you've been about Edward." He said to me. I watched him walk out. I followed behind. He got into his work car.  
"Bye dad." I said with a wave as he pulled out of the driveway. I leant against my car. It was strange. Since last night, Edward had not came into my mind. It was like the imprinting was affecting me also. I wasn't hurting as badly, nor was I concerned what he would think about me hanging out with wolves. I smirked slightly, imagining the noble stance he would take. He said he did not have a problem with the Quileute's, and that he respected the truce. I wondered if Alice had been watching me.

I pulled up at Sam's. I smiled as he walked out, dressed in nothing but a pair of long pyjama bottoms. I could not help but enjoy the view of his very masculine body. I seemed so tiny compared to him. It was possible to fit two of my body forms to his one.

"Good morning Bell's." He said smiling. I walked up to him.  
"Good morning." I smiled.

"Hungry? Paul and Embry are about to have brekkie, and there is certainly enough for you." He said smiling, gently taking my hand. I smiled, not really sure what holding hands meant, but the feel of his overly large hands around mine made me smile.

As we entered, the boys all greeted me.  
"Morning Bella, I'm Paul." Paul, who remarkable looked like Sam said holding out a hand. I smiled, taking it. I could see slight differences in the boys, but they could have all passed for brothers. I wasn't sure if it was because of the phase, but anyone who did not know them would have thought they were all true brothers.  
"Bella, you know Embry." Sam said to me.

"Hey." I said smiling.  
"Bella, take a seat, I'll dish you some food up. We have pretty much anything you'd want." Embry said standing up. I smiled as I sat at the kitchen table. Embry placed a plate in front of me. I stared blindly at the plate. It was large, and had enough food to feed me and Charlie for two whole meals.  
"Ease up Embry. She's not going to be able to eat all that!" Sam said looking at my plate. Embry quickly looked at me.

"Sorry Bella, use to piling on food for the brothers." He said with a chuckle. I watched as Sam took a fresh plate, and walked over to me. He took the one in front of me, and replaced it with the one he held. I smiled, thankful. This plate had a few selections, but it was enough to fill me up, but not enough to make me feel sick.  
"Thanks." I said taking to the food. He sat beside me, eating the plate Embry had made.

"It's cool there is a new face." Embry said smiling.  
"Mind you, now that you're going to be around a lot more, I think perhaps Jared should bring Kim around more." Embry said to Sam. Sam looked at me with an apologetic look. I smiled before going back to my breakfast. Sam had given me scrambled eggs, toast and pork sausages. By the time I finished, all three boys had gone back for thirds. I was stunned to what they could polish off. Sam was the last to finish.  
"You two get the joy of cleaning." Sam said to Paul and Embry. Embry and Paul stood abruptly, and both ran to the sink.  
"I'm washing!" Paul shouted at Embry as the two began fighting for it. I laughed as I watched the two suddenly jump on each other, trying to beat each other up. In the end, Paul stood victorious.  
"Tea towel, loser." Paul teased Embry, throwing the tea towel at him. Embry spoke some words under his voice. I looked at Sam who was shaking his head.  
"So, do you want to watch a movie?" Sam asked. I smiled and nodded.  
"Sounds good." I said standing.

Paul and Embry joined us a few minutes into the movie Sam had chosen. It was an Adam Sandler movie called Grown Ups. The boys and I laughed loudly as we watched it. I found myself next to Sam, with his hand holding mine. I knew one thing, that any time my leg brushed against Sam's or any part of my body and his touched, I tingled. I wondered how long it would last like this.

As the movie finished, there was a beep. All three wolf boys looked up. We all stood and walked out. I froze, at the sight of Jacob helping Billy out of their car.  
"Oh crap." I said looking at the sudden anger on Jake's face once he'd helped his father out. I quickly dropped Sam's hand, as Jacob's eyes stared at our hands.

"Jake…" I called as he suddenly stormed off. Billy was looking surprised to see me, but that soon faded. I looked at Sam.  
"I'll be back." I said softly. He gave a nod, as I walked down the two stairs and past Billy. I ran after Jake, as he ran up the road.  
"Jake, please!" I shouted after him. He finally stopped, turning and rounding on me.  
"WHY HIM!" He shouted. I was shocked at the anger and hurt in his eyes and voice.  
"Jake, it's not what you think…" I said quickly.  
"No? You wanna know what I think?! I think that whenever I warn you of someone, they become forbidden interest! Tell Me Bella, Have You Fucked Him?!" He spat. My hand suddenly balled to a fist, coming up and punching him fair in the face.  
"FUCK!" I screamed, as my hand instantly hurt and began swelling. I flicked my hand, trying to keep myself from tearing up at the pain. I looked at Jacob. His eyes were furious, and the look actually scared me, and was acting as though he hadn't felt a thing.  
"BELLA, RUN!" Came Sam, Paul and Embry, running towards me. I turned, just in time to watch Jacob suddenly begin shaking.  
"RUN!" Sam shouted again. I began to run towards them, as they all suddenly phased into their wolves. I ran towards the house, as they leapt over me. I turned, just as Jacob phased into a large rusty brown wolf. I shook in terror as the three wolves circled him. Jacob was snarling and growling furiously at the others. I was almost certain that Jake's form was taller the Sam's. I didn't know what was going on, but suddenly it was Sam and Jake, fighting in their wolf forms, as Jacob leapt onto Sam. I watched in terror, as Sam and Jake rolled, biting and snapping. I watched as they took off into the forest. I watched as Embry took off after them. Paul stood back.

"Bella, come inside." Spoke Billy's voice. I turned and faced the porch, where he was. I slowly walked up towards him. My hand was throbbing, and I was hurting. My teeth were grit, fighting off the pain. I knew I had done something to it.

I walked to Billy, who took my hand gently.  
"I think it's broken. When they get back, I'll have one of them take you to the hospital." He said softly. I didn't say anything. Jacob's words were playing on repeat in my head. It had hurt what he'd said. I suddenly found my eyes turning glassy. I pulled my hand free of Billy, and hurried inside. I walked past the lounge room to the bathroom. I shut the door and leant against it as tears fell down my face. I quickly wiped the tears away. I wasn't just hurt, but extremely angry, and experience pain in my hand. I felt horrible. I walked over to the bath tub and sat on the side. I felt as though the tears wouldn't stop. I hated crying, but I wasn't able to stop. I wasn't sure how long it was, but there was a soft tap on the door.  
"Bella?" Called Sam's voice. I walked over and opened the door. I knew he knew immediately that I had been crying.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sorry, I'm okay." I lied. He gently reached for my right hand.  
"I need to get you to a hospital." He said softly. I nodded.  
"Where's Jacob?" I asked. He looked at me.  
"He's outside, talking with Embry, Paul and Jared. He's alright." He said softly. I nodded, thankful he was okay, but still very hurt with what he had said.  
"Come on, let's get you x-rayed." He said placing an arm around my shoulder. As I walked out, Jacob stopped talking and had a very guilty face.  
"Bella…" He started. I shook my head.  
"I don't want to hear it." I said walking past him to my truck. I sat in the passenger seat, as Sam spoke quickly to the others. He took a few minutes, and then made his way over. He got in the car, as I held out the keys to him.

I sat in the hospital with Sam gently holding my other hand. They had me in the emergency room, waiting to be taken for an x-ray. I hadn't really spoken since we left Sam's.

"Bell's?!" Called Charlie's voice. Sam quickly dropped my hand, as the curtain opened.  
"What happened?" Charlie asked, eyeing Sam suspiously.  
"I punched Jake in the face." I answered honestly. Charlie froze.

"Jake? Billy's Jake?" He asked astounded. I nodded. Charlie faced Sam.  
"Would you mind giving us a moment?" He asked. Sam nodded.  
"No problem. I'll wait out in the waiting room." He said to me. I nodded, watching him leave.

Charlie turned straight to me. He was waiting for me to say something.  
"Why did you punch him?" Dad asked. I looked down.  
"Dad, I don't want to go into it. The fact is, I punched him. We will sort it out soon. I just need my hand seen to, and perhaps some time to cool down." I said to him.

"Bella, I can't understand what Jacob could have said or done, to deserve to be punched in the face." He stated. I looked at him.  
"Dad, as you said, Jake's had a hard time. He said some really stupid things to me, that I am not going to repeat, but I will sort it out with him soon." I was trying my hardest, not to lose my temper. I wasn't in the mood to be questioned, and I knew if Charlie knew what Jacob had said, Charlie would find him and break his own hand.

Charlie finally gave up, taking Sam's seat.  
"How's Jake's face? Is he in here?" He asked, suddenly trying to see if he could find him.  
"No, he's fine." I said to him. Charlie looked up at me.  
"I love you Bell's. I know you don't need your old man much at the moment, but I really do worry about you." He said softly. I smiled softly, taking his hand.  
"I love you too Dad. I promise, I'll be fine." I said softly. He nodded and stood.  
"Well, I'll head back to work. Are you going to be okay to drive?" He asked a little caution. I nodded.

"Sam will drive if I can't, and he'll make sure I get home safe and sound." I said smiling.  
"Okay, well, I'll send him back in." He said a little hesitant. I nodded, watching him leave.

As I had suspect, I had fractured two of my metacarpals. The hospital bandaged up my hand, and I was given some pain relief. Sam drove me back to his, after I argued that I'd just be sitting at home alone. Besides, I was counting on Jacob still being at Sam's. I wanted to have a nice long chat to him, about how he can and can't talk to me.

Sam had suggested leaving it, as Jacob's interest of me would soon fade, for it was a part of the pack, so that they were not separated.

We pulled up. I noticed Billy's car was gone. I was fairly disappointed, as Sam helped me out of the car.  
"How bad is it?" Called out a voice. I looked up to see Jacob with Embry, Paul and Jared. I turned to Sam.

"Give us a moment?" I asked softly. He nodded, giving the others a fair look, as Jacob walked down stairs. I watched as the other three followed Sam inside.  
"Bells… I truly am sorry. I was angry, and I lashed out on you. I didn't mean any of it, and I feel terrible that you broke you hand, punching my face." He said looking at me pleadingly.  
"The guys told me about imprinting, and I caught glimpses of it when I first phased. I understand why Sam and you are now hanging out. I am so, so, so sorry. I never meant any of that stuff I said… I just wanted to hurt you like I was hurting. Please forgive me." He said softly. I sighed.  
"This may be the drugs working, but you are so lucky I love you like a brother!" I stated.

"Does that mean I may be forgiven?" He asked. I contemplated it for a moment.  
"Depends, are you still hooked on me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, and even if I was, according to Embry, it will fade in next to no time." He answered. I softly sighed.  
"You may have to apologise to Charlie. He's been frantic about our relationship." I said to him.  
"Consider it done…" He suddenly froze.

"Does he know what I said?" He asked nervously. I shook my head.  
"I just told him we had an argument. He doesn't need to know. Besides, Sam told me last night, that your temperament of late has been highly effect by the phasing. Your forgiven. I know it won't happen again." I said softly. He pulled me into a hug.  
"I truly am sorry Bell's." He said with a smile.  
"Though how epic is it, that you actually broke your hand on my face! I don't have a mark!" He said somewhat a little too excited.  
"Yeah well, I promise not to make a habit of it. I am not going to be able to actually write for 6 weeks!" I said shoving from him playfully.  
"And you owe Sam and apology." I stated as we walked up to the house.  
"Why?" Jacob asked looking confused. I stopped him.  
"Jacob, you have been the biggest ass." I said to him. He smirked.  
"Fine, I'll apologise." He said walking me up. I shook my head as I followed. Sure I was in pain, but I could finally have the relationship with Jacob I was finally comfortable with. Perhaps his phasing wasn't the worst thing that could have happened.

**I hope you liked it, and don't hate how I wrote Jacob's first phase. I always somehow imagined Jacob would be angry his first phase, and Bella was just the unfortunate one that copped his temper. I also had Bella forgive him fast, because she does get part of what he is going though. Besides, I don't like Jacob and Bella fighting. Arguing slightly, perhaps, but full fights, not so much. I had to add part of the humour of her breaking her hand. I found that pretty awesome in the movie, especially when Jacob told Charlie. Though mine is different, I still found the after humour pretty fun. **

**Well I will post another as soon as possible. Hopefully in the next few days, I may have posted a few. **

**Most of you know the drill, review, review, review, and if you don't remember, review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**All things twilight belong to the one and only, Stephanie Meyer**

Sam's POV

(Jacob's Phase)

I had felt the start of the phase of Jacob Black, before I had realised. I zoned in, listening for any signs of danger. I didn't need a wolf attacking a human when they were so close. First time phases were unpredictable, but that was why the future wolf was watched closely as we felt them getting closer. According to Old Quil, he'd told me that during his time with Jacob's grandfather, they had lost a tribe member or two, for not being prepared. I did not want this happening to any of my pack. I wanted clean phases, so none of the boys would feel regret.

"FUCK!" I heard Bella cry out.

"Guys, with me!" I said jumping from my porch, running off after Bella and Jacob. I could sense the anger rolling off Jacob.  
"BELLA RUN!" I screamed, running towards her. She was in pain, I could see that, but she was also in danger. She turned looking at me, then spun back looking at Jacob.  
"RUN!" I shouted again. She turned, running towards us. I didn't have time to spare the clothes, but I didn't care. I phased, thinking of my wolf form, knowing Paul and Embry would phase only point seconds later. I phased, leaping over Bella. I watched as Jacob's form took place. He was snarling and growling.  
"JACOB, CALM DOWN!" I ordered. The wolf in front of me glared. I knew he realised he was the true alpha.

"I SAID CALM DOWN!" I said trying to use an Alpha approach.  
"FUCK YOU." He snarled. I let out a fierce growl as Jacob leapt onto me. My jaws snapped at his. I didn't want to hurt him, but I had no current control over him. Jacob's jaws went for my throat. I snapped and fought back, forcing him away from Bella and his father.  
"Jake man, stop!" Embry was begging, as he followed us into the forest. I took off into a small run. I needed to make him snap out of the need to fight. Then I realised what his wolf wanted. I dropped myself down low as Jacob towered over me.  
"You want to be Alpha Jacob?!" I asked clearly, showing I was willing to pass it too him. He stopped the biting, and the snarling, so only small growls were erupting out of him.  
"If you want what is yours, take it." I thought to him. I watched as his wolf form calmed slightly. Then, I slowly pushed myself up.  
"If you want Alpha Jake, I am not standing in your way." I stated. The rustic brown wolf eyed me.  
"I don't want it." I heard clearly. I stood tall now. I was still Alpha and he did not want the responsibility.  
"I don't want to have to order others. Isn't it bad enough, that I will become Chief? I do not need this title also. I give up my claim, to you, Sam Uley. I name you Alpha." Jacob stated, dropping himself lower then Sam. Embry slowly came up behind Jake.  
"Jake?" He called. Jacob stood and looked at Embry.  
"What the hell is going on?!" He suddenly shouted. We all eyed him, hoping he wouldn't start becoming aggressive again.  
"The legends Jake… We're shape shifters." Embry answered. Jake's head flipped from his friend to me.  
"This is nuts!" He said to us. He turned to Embry.

"At least now I understand why you ditched me." He looked about the forest.

"Everything is so friggin crisp clear!" He said curiously. . Embry walked to his brother, standing on his flank.

"Sorry Bro, about the whole ditching things… it's our rules. No one is to know what we are, unless they are part of the pack, or an Elder, or in an imprint, like Bella. " He said nudging him. I looked at Jacob. He looked confused, as to what an imprint was.

"An imprint is the soul mate of a wolf, Jacob. When a wolf imprints, it is what holds them to this world. Every thing they love and care about becomes tied to that one person. Bella is Sam's." Embry explained.  
"Let's head back. I need to check on Bella." I interrupted. I flashed my memories of my imprinting as we made our way back. I smiled at the familiar feeling of warmth. Jake let out a small whine, as he froze, watching what I wanted him to see. I know it seemed cruel, knowing his feelings towards her, but there was someone else out there for him. Bella would be mine, and the sooner he knew, the sooner he could stop fighting for her.  
"Jake, I'm sorry bro, but you need to let Bella go, she's Sam's." Embry thought softly. Jake let out a howl. I could hear his hurt at the realisation.

"Jake, you needed to understand." I said to him straight. The rustic wolf eyed me.  
"Sam, take care of her. I care more about Bella, than I have ever cared for anyone else." He had somewhat begged as he said this. He let out another soft whine.

"I hate to break this up, and welcome to the pack Jake, but Sam, you may wanna get back here. Billy reckons Bella's got a broken hand. She's locked herself in the bathroom." Warned Paul. My inner wolf let out a growl. Jake looked at me with a guilty expression, as we ran back. Once at the house, all of us phased. Embry assisted Jake to returning to his human form.  
"Billy, is she okay?" I asked as soon as I was human. Billy nodded.  
"She'll be fine, just sore and sorry for a few weeks." He answered. I walked inside.  
"Paul, get clothes for everyone." I called over my shoulder, and I grabbed a spare pair of shorts out of a draw in the lounge room, before making my way to the bathroom.

Bella's POV

Jake had played on my mind the whole time. I had waited for the boys to leave, before asking exactly what it was Jacob knew about us, and the imprinting. Sam, not really being surprised I wanted to know just smiled, and said 'everything.' It confused me a little, but I understood it. I knew from Sam that he was able to communicate with his brothers when in wolf form, by thoughts. He said it was also possible to show memories.

"Sam, is he going to be okay?" I asked, as Sam took my hand into his as he sat next to me.

"He'll get there. I think for Jake, the sooner he imprints the better. He'll never truly be over you until then." He said taking my right hand, looking at the bandages.  
"I feel bad." I said softly. He shook his head softly.

"Don't feel bad Bell's. He'll get used to the idea. I mean, seriously he put up with Cullen." He said to me. I smirked.  
"Jake really didn't put up with the Cullen's…. He was horrible the entire time Edward and I dated." I corrected. Same shook his head.  
"No… he really did put up with them. The inner wolf would have been fighting to come out, and tear them to shreds. Jake's hate was the inner wolf. He did well containing himself the way he did, especially with direct contact. It would have been hard." Sam frowned slightly.  
"I'm kind of surprised he didn't Phase first. Direct contact with a vampire is a major trigger." He said gently tracing soft circles on the tips of my fingers. I smiled slightly as Sam's touched caused my finger tips to tingle. For such a simple movement, it really did have an amazing effect on me.  
"Bella." He whispered. I looked up at him, his eyes capturing mine, and not wanting to let them go. My eyes dropped to Sam's mouth. I nervously bit my lip, as I had a deep urge to kiss him. Sam made me question everything I truly knew about love. I knew I wasn't in love with him as of yet. He seemed stern to a lot of people. I had watched him the past few days. I was really surprised by how straight to the point he was, but at the same time, he was caring. I noticed though, with me, he was so gentle and soft, and never slipped on being able to give me a smile. It made my heart do flips and flutter, and I had definitely was not like that when with Edward. I had always been on edge. I was always worried I would cut myself, or cause him or his family to be uncomfortable.

Sam softly cupped my chin. I took a breath, as I looked into his eyes. I could see the passion flaming around his eyes. Sam's mouth gently pressed to mine. The kiss melted every care away. I was enchanted by the kiss. It was soft, and caring, and every bit tempting. It was warm, and desirable. I felt as though I had never been kissed before. It lasted maybe seconds, but I had never been kissed so passionately before. With Edward, he'd never truly kissed me, so this was very dreamy and very wanting. Slowly Sam moved back from our kiss. I slowly opened my eyes, smiling, looking up at Sam.

"That was one hell of a kiss." He said softly. I nodded. I knew my face was now cherry red, as I was highly flustered and a little breathless. My head was slightly spinning and dizzy. I had never felt such effects from one little kiss. Edward had never kissed me deeply. He had wanted us to remain platonic until we were married. Though the idea of marriage at my age had scared me. Now, I really had no say in it, cause according to the Quileute laws, Sam and I were married.

"Bella, I know we haven't known each other long, but I want you to know, I want to be with you, all the time. You have me so dazed; you're all I can think about." He said softly. I smiled with happiness.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one." I joked. He laughed softly.  
"I suppose we should get you home." He said looking at the time.  
"I don't want Charlie to try and kill me, because his daughter was late home." He said standing up. He held out his hand. I loved the way he always offered, and never grabbed. I slid my hand in, standing up. I froze for a moment. I looked at our hands. Sam seemed to do the same thing. I could no longer feel tingling, but a warm sensation that was a little less obvious or intense.

"What happened to the tingling?" I asked a little worried. Sam smiled.  
"It's okay Bell's. The kiss I think changed it. I know with my body, it recognises you now, as my soul mate. The tingles I think were to draw our attention to the imprint." He answered, walking me out of the house.  
"Oh, well good, cause they were a little hard to ignore." I said to him, trying to cover my blush when he said 'soul mate'. He shook his head while smiling. He helped me into the car and closed my door. He drove me home, pulling up into the drive way of Charlie's. He looked at the lights.

"I think Charlie's waiting for you." He stated softly. I couldn't argue with that. I knew the minute I went inside, he'd ask about Jake and I.

"Anyway, Bella, I wanted to ask you something." He said softly, taking my un-injured hand. I smiled looking at him.

"I know its way to soon to call us boyfriend and girlfriend, but I am asking you, if you would go on a date with me?" He asked softly. I smiled brightly, nodding.  
"I'd love too." I answered. He lifted my hand, pressing a small kiss into it. The area where his kiss caught burned. I felt my lips tingle slightly, as though jealous they weren't where he was kissing. My breath caught until he softly let go of my hand. He got out, helping me from the car. I didn't really need the help, but he seemed so eager to open doors for me.  
"Thank you." I said softly as I closed the door. He nodded.  
"Good night Bella." He whispered, in his roguishly handsome voice.  
"Good night, Sam." I said watching him run off into the covering of the trees. I let out a sigh, I had not realised I had been holding. I turned to the house, and groaned. Here would come the inevitable fifty questions from Charlie, as well as the awkward talk of my dating Sam.

Charlie was in his favourite chair as I walked in. He instantly turned off the TV and looked at me.  
"How's your hand?" Were the first words from his mouth? I held it up.  
"Broken, but it'll heal." I answered. He gave a stern nod.  
"Bella, would you sit with me please. I think we need to have a talk." He asked, indicating with his hand, which chair to sit in. I slowly took the seat, not really wanting to have this conversation. I had liked the Charlie that didn't like having father, daughter chats.

"Okay, my first thing is this; I want you to make up with Jake." He stated firmly. I looked at him, trying to hide my grin.  
"Already done." I said crossing my arms defiantly.

"Look, I know you and Jake have your problems…." He looked at me shocked.  
"Wait, did you just say, already done?" He asked.  
"Yes. We talked after the hospital. We're fine, we're friends." I said to him. He let out a grunt. He eyed me a little.

"Even with you punching him?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Yes. He wasn't hurt or anything and was more concerned over me." I answered truthfully.  
"Okay, well then the next I wanted to talk about is, I don't want you punching people. I don't care what is being said… You are accident prone. One punch has broken your hand." He said to me. I nodded slightly irritated he thought we actually needed this talk.  
"I won't make a habit of it. Sorry." I said lamely. I hadn't intended on punching Jake, but I would stand by the fact he had deserved it!

"Okay, and the next is… Sam." He said a little awkward. I looked up a little stunned.  
"I think if Sam and your friendship, is affecting Jake so badly, maybe you should cool it a little. Ease Jake into it." He said to me. My mouth gapped.  
"Dad, you cannot be serious!" I said standing.  
"Dad, I'm sorry, but no. Jake is over it. I like Sam, and I'm not going to stop hanging with him, just because one of my friends has an issue with it." I said annoyed. Charlie slightly frowned.  
"Bell's, Jakes been going through an awful lot. I think he could use a good friend right now. Besides, he's a good looking kid…." Charlie's words were a little shaky. I glared at him.  
"I am not going to date Jacob Black!" I stormed. Charlie looked at me.  
"Bella…" He started. I shook my head.  
"No. I am almost eighteen. Jacob, though he is very large, is sixteen. Not to mention, I have no romantic interest in Jake. He knows this, and he finally accepts it." I said frowning at him. Charlie sighed.  
"Bell's please sit back down." He asked. I sat down, not really sure what else he'd want to talk about. This talk seemed more like a talk with Renee than that of Charlie.  
"I only suggested that, cause I…." He looked nervous.  
"Dad… just say it." I ordered.  
"I don't want Edward back in your life. Your mother and I feel, Edward is a bad influence and we don't want a repeat of the forest." He said looking at me. I smirked slightly. There it was… Renee had spoken to him and told him what to say.  
"Dad, I'm pretty much getting over Edward. I kinda like someone else." I said to him. He eyed me suddenly.  
"Umm… it's rather awkward to say now, cause you obviously won't agree to it, but I like Sam." I said to him. Charlie's eyes opened a little stunned.  
"Oh… well." He shifted uncomfortably.  
"And, I agreed tonight, to go on a date with him." I said to him. I watched Charlie trying to process it all. It was a little funny, watching him shift about uncomfortably. This would teach him for letting Renee influence him.

"Oh… well… that's fine." He finally stumbled. I smirked slightly.  
"Can I go up and shower now? I've had a long day and I am planning on a great sleep." I asked. Charlie nodded, muttering under his breath.  
"Sam Uley… four years difference." I smiled slightly, as I walked up stairs, wanting nothing more then to climb into my bed and sleep. Renee would have spoken to Charlie once I broke my hand. He would have told her about Jake and everything else. I wasn't sure why I found it funny, but Charlie was never too good at responsibility talks. My mum had said that was a major reason they broke up. I loved that quality about my dad. I was somewhat happy he tried his hardest to avoid them. Tonight's talk was based solely on Renee's need to interfere and not trust me to make my own decisions.

I had been asleep for a while, I knew that, but something had woken me. My room was pitch black, and I could barely see anything. I sat up, flicking on the lamp beside my bed. I let out a frightful scream as my eyes took in Edward, standing at the end of my bed.  
"Edward?" I gasped. He looked me over. He looked a little shock and worried.  
"Bella?!" Came Charlie's voice. My door flung open, but not fast enough that Edward couldn't drop and hide.  
"Are you okay?!" Charlie asked, looking about my room worried. I nodded.  
"Sorry… nightmare." I said slightly out of breath.

"Sorry I woke you." I said to him. He looked around the room again, making sure that there really wasn't anything out of place.  
"Night Bell's." He said softly, once satisfied I was truly safe. I pretended to settle back into my bed.  
"Night dad." I called, as I turned off my lamp and he shut my door. I waited until I heard Charlie's door close before I turned the lamp back on, getting out of bed. Edward stood looking at me.  
"What are you doing here?!" I asked stunned. He looked at me a little stunned, and slightly hurt.  
"Alice… she couldn't see you. I had to come back, to make sure you're okay." He answered. I froze.  
"Alice couldn't see me?" I asked shocked. Edward suddenly grabbed my hand.  
"Bella… your hand." He said eyeing my wrapped hand. I pulled my hand free.  
"What happened?" He asked. I looked away, walking to my window, suddenly regretting my decision to unlock it.  
"Bella?" He called softly. I turned and faced him.  
"You left me Edward… I was lost and alone in that forest for hours. They sent a search party after me. Not to mention, you never returned my calls, messages, emails. I haven't heard one single word from you in a month." I said crossing my arms, not answering his questions. Why should I answer his, when I had yet to truly know the real reason he'd left.  
"Bella… I'm sorry. I did it, in hopes to give you a normal life." He said softly, suddenly taking hold of my body, pulling me into a hug. I suddenly pushed against him, trying to break his hug.  
"Let go." I said calmly. He looked down at me, releasing me.  
"Bella…" He whispered, looking confused. His gold eyes were searching for some explanation of my sudden irritation.  
"Edward, I think you should leave." I said to him. He stared at me, a little stunned.  
"What?" He asked, as though unsure he'd heard me right the first time.  
"Leave, Edward. I can't do this right now." I said looking to the window. He gave a nod.  
"I'll be at home if you need me." He said softly, walking to the window. He stopped and turned to face me for a moment.  
"Bella, I've missed you." He said softly, before leaving. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I closed my window, securing the latch. I didn't want any more surprises. I walked to my bedside table, taking my phone. It was three in the morning.

_Can you come over… I need to talk to you, Bella_

I waited for a reply.

_On my way_

**Okay guys, what do you think? Edward believes he is still Bella's boyfriend, even after he ditched her. I know Bella says he's been gone for a month, but it's really only three weeks, (if my timing is correct), she was just trying to get a point across. Also, what did you think about the kissing scene? I was considering making it another chapter or two, but I need this to progress a little faster. I do have a time line sort of thing for this, but the trick is not adding! I fail majorly at this concept!**

**You know the drill, review, review, review, and if you don't remember, review ;) It really does make me smile as well as gives me a slight idea what you want in the story. **

**I just want you all to know also, that yes, Victoria and Laurent will be paying a visit shortly. Maybe in a couple of more chapters, I will do a small back ground to Victoria when Edward and Bella actually have a sit down and discuss a few things. I think they have a few issues that need sorting. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything Twilight; that privilege belongs to the one & only Stephanie Meyers!**

Sam POV

Bella's text had me worried. I made my way to her place, and threw two little stones at her window. I watched as she walked to the window and looked at me. She smiled softly, and walked away. I waited a few seconds, before the front door opened.  
"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, seeing her worried look. She nodded slowly and stepped towards me, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her, hearing her release a sigh.  
"Bell's what's wrong?" I asked, looking down at her. She looked a little unsure whether to tell me.

"Do you want to sit in the tray of the truck? I'll stay as long as you want me to." I offered. She didn't speak but walked to the tray.

"Ah… I don't think I can get up." She said softly holding up her hand. I smiled softly and scooped her into my arms, lifting her up and easily placing her in the tray. I followed up behind her.

"So what's wrong?" I asked, hoping he'd tell me. She looked at me.  
"Edward came back tonight… He was here about twenty minutes ago." She rested her head against the window of her truck. I felt my stomach instantly sink.  
"Are you getting back together?" I asked, my voice shaking, not wanting to know the answer. She shook her head.  
"Sam, I am so confused. I thought I loved him, and he loved me, but he left in that forest." She answered. I could see the fear tremble over her, from being left alone. I gently placed an arm around her, pulling her into me.  
"Bell's, I don't really know what to say." I said honestly. She looked up to me, tears glistening in her eyes. I felt my wolf suddenly become angry.  
"He came back, expecting me to crumble in his arms… I couldn't." She whispered. I just watched her, listening.  
"I couldn't Sam, because of you." She said softly. I looked a little stunned.  
"You saved me that night, and then you imprinted. You have made me feel things, in just a single kiss, that I never knew were possible." She said kneeling on her legs, now looking at me.  
"How is it possible, that my heart is forgetting Edward, and craving you?" She asked. Her voice shook, making me realise she was nervous telling me any of this. I smiled slightly, pulling her into my lap. She looked stunned, but didn't fight me.  
"I don't know, but I know, I never want you out of my life." I answered. She suddenly faced me again. This time, she reached slowly, brushing her hand softly against my neck, moving it back, and softly pushing the back of my head down towards hers. I smiled as her lips captured mine. This kiss was different from the last. It was still passionate, but she kissed as though she had a hunger, and the only way it would dissolve was the kiss itself. She stayed in my lap, kissing me. I didn't stop her. I found myself slowly sliding her to her back on the ute. My body towering over hers, as one of my arms pillowed her head. I captured every kiss, enjoying the softness of her lips. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like this, but soon, I could feel the morning sun, beginning to fan across us, as her face became more visible in the light. I slowly broke the chain of kissing, looking gently down at her.  
"You haven't slept." I pointed out. She shook her head.  
"But I don't care." Her eyes were searching mine. I smiled and softly pressed one final kiss into her mouth.

"If Charlie wakes up, and you aren't in your room, I have no doubt he'll bring out his gun to shoot me." I joked. She laughed softly before slowly sitting up.  
"He's going finishing in an hour. His alarm was probably about to go off. When he leaves, I'll meet you at yours." She said scooting herself down the tray. I followed.  
"Hey, when Charlie leaves, I was tempted to come back." I laughed. She smiled as I jumped to my feet, and softly picked her up off the tray, placing her back down. I loved how perfect her body curved into mine.

"See you in an hour and a half." She said softly, walking to her door. I smiled, as she closed it behind her. I smirked as I began stripping, tying my pants to my leg. I hadn't worn a shirt, for I was never really cold. I smiled once more up at Charlie's house that now had my Bella, before phasing.

The moment I phased, I let out a growl. I could smell the leech that had paid Bella a visit. I breathed in the scent, trying to find if he was still about, but it was fairly aged. I let out another growl, before taking off towards La Push.

Bella's POV 

I knew it now, that I would not end up with Edward. There had been interest of cause; how else would I have stayed in the relationship? But Sam's kiss had definitely sparked something else in me. Edward's passion for music, and literature had been quite charming; but compared to Sam, I now wondered if Edward's passion for me had a little something to do with him not being able to hear my thoughts…

I snuck up stairs, and had just shut my door when Charlie's alarm sounded. I hurried to my bed, throwing the covers over me, and facing the other way. After last night's little commotion, I had no doubt he would check on me. I waited and listened as Charlie quietly opened my door. He stayed for a minute, before closing it and walking down stairs. I sat up smiling. I would wait for him to pull out of the driveway before leaving my room.

Charlie left at 6.30am. I smiled, already dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. I had to pull on my black hoodie, as it was raining, and Forks got extremely cold.

I walked out, walking down the kitchen. On the fridge was a note.

_Morning Bell's_

_Gone fishing with Billy. Be home late. Have a good day, and if you go out, don't stay out late. You have school in the morning._

_Dad_

I smiled taking it from the fridge. I flipped it over, taking a pen and writing my own note on the other side.

_Dad, _

_Gone to Sam's. I will be home at 8, Bella_

I placed it back on the fridge. I had no intention having breakfast, as I knew that Sam and the boys would have breakfast soon. I wanted to enjoy being part of the pack. I placed my phone in my pocket, leaving everything else. I walked out, getting into my truck. I looked at the steering wheel. It felt strange, trying to drive. The bandages were extremely distracting. I Struggled a little on my way there, but I had slowed down somewhat, not trusting my ability to drive the truck with only one hand. I would have to ask Sam to drive me home.

I pulled in to the driveway smiling as Sam walked out, followed by Jake.  
"Morning you two." I said smiling.  
"Morning Beautiful." Jake said pulling me into a hug.  
"Jake…" Sam warned, as Jake held me. Once out of Jake's arms, I walked to Sam, wrapping my arms around him. I didn't really understand exactly why, but it felt so natural. Jake watched as Sam gently leant down, pecking my lips.

"Morning Babe." He said softly. I blushed, knowing Jake was watching us.  
"Did you get any sleep?" Sam asked as he walked me into the house. I shook my head.

"No, I couldn't sleep." I answered. I wasn't surprised to walk in, with Paul already starting on breakfast. Sam lead me up the stairs. I wasn't sure where he was leading me, but I didn't question it either. He walked me to a bedroom. I looked at little stunned.  
"This is my room." He said to me. It was well set out. It had a large king size bed, that I would feel lost on. His bed quilt was blue, and his sheets were black. He had two bedside tables that matched the large wooden bed frame. It looked red and somewhat dark. I liked it. On the two bedside tables were two black shaded lamps. I gapped at the large 70 inch flat screen that was on a wall frame. Underneath was a small tv cabinet that had a Play station 3 and games. I smiled at his room. It was very much what I half expected. I smiled at a grey wolf that sat on his bed. I walked over, taking the plush toy.  
"My mum gave me that when I was a baby. He's kind of always stayed on my bed." He said to me as I placed him back on the bed. I turned and faced him as he looked at me.  
"I want you to lay down and get at least an hour of sleep." He said suddenly scooping me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he leaned over the bed, placing me in the centre. As he went to stand, I held on.  
"I will, if you join me." I stated. I was good at making deals. He smiled, shaking his head.  
"Deal, but I have to talk to the boys first." He said falling next to me. I smiled as his lips took in my own. I smiled as he stood up, walking out and closing the door behind him. I took off my shoes and jumper. I moved onto a side of the bed, resting my head on a pillow. Sam walked in a few minutes later, crashing on the side closest to the door. He smiled, pulling me easily into his arms. My body arched into his, as I felt my eyes instantly get heavy. It seemed instant that I fell asleep.

I woke a couple of hours later, to Sam no longer next to me. I sat up frowning slightly. I left my shoes and jumper up stairs, and walked out of the room. I walked down stairs, not seeing anyone. I walked around to the Kitchen, and frowned again.  
"Sam?" I called softly. I walked to the front door and stopped Sam was standing with the elder Old Quil. I bit my lip, not sure if I should go out, or stay inside. Sam and Old Quil were talking. Sam looked a little frustrated as Quil took his leave. I opened the door.  
"Sam?" I called softly. Sam turned. He frowned until he looked up at me. The minute his eyes reached me, he smiled.  
"Is everything okay?" I asked as he walked up to me. Sam nodded.

"Nothing to worry about for now." He answered. I frowned again.  
"Sam… tell me." I said crossing my arms. Sam sighed.  
"You think you have troubles… Since Cullen returned last night, there have been two more added to the list of future wolves. That's why Old Quil was here. He needed me to send watch outs. I sent Paul and Embry to watch the latest. Jared is with Quil, Jake's friend. He's getting awfully close, and I'd stay in the next couple of days, he'd have joined our ranks. But with Cullen back in the area, I can see more kids changing." He answered. I looked a little sadly. I knew none of the boys had asked for this. As it was, none of them would allowed to leave for University, and that all would now remain at the Reservation.  
"Too top it off… Both of Harry's kids are now showing the signs." He said to me. I looked at him strangely.  
"Wait, Harry's only got one son though." I said confused.  
"Yeah, and it gets worst. Leah and I broke up a month before my first phase. It was pretty messy and she is yet to actually talk to me." He said to me. I took his hand.  
"It's so strange that she'll become a wolf." I said sitting on his lap on the lounge. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I will be fine, as long as the two of you get along and don't want to kill each other." He said softly. I frowned.  
"Why wouldn't I get along with her?" I asked.  
"She may not like you, for what you mean to me." He answered. I laid back in his arms, not really sure now, exactly the welcome I would receive from my father's friends daughter.

"It's not going to be easy having Leah in the Pack… she's a very strong personality that I think some of the boys may not like it." He said to me.

I wasn't sure exactly what to say. I knew that after Sam's, I had someone I had to go see. I didn't want more Quileute's suffering. After all, because of Edwards return to the area, there would now be at least two more wolves joining the pack.  
"Sam, when I leave here, I'm going to go see Edward." I said softly. He looked at me in shock.  
"Why?" He asked bluntly. I knew he didn't like the idea of it.  
"I need to sort a few things out, and hopefully with that, he'll leave, so others won't have to change." I said to him. I watched him bite his lip.

"Why don't we just watch a movie, and enjoy the time, and I'll pretend you aren't going to the Cullen's when you leave here." He said moving me off his lap to stand and put on a movie. I had a feeling that he was trying to ignore the idea of Edward. I knew he would be curious as to if Edward would somehow talk to me into going back to him, but I knew immediately last night, that I did not belong to Edward. I belonged to Sam, and I would fight to keep him, as he would fight to keep me.

Sam had kissed me so passionately when I got in the car, I had considered not going at all, but I knew that it wasn't something I was prepared to let go of. I drove to Edward's. It was as large and luxurious as it had been the last time I was here. The only difference was, today I was coming to ask him leave. Edward was at the door, the minute I pulled in. He smiled at me. I knew that smile… He thought I had come to reconcile. I got out of the car, walking up to small porch.  
"Bella." He said smiling.  
"I am surprised you came." He said to me. I looked at him, and then took a breath.  
"We need to talk Edward." I said walking inside. He followed me in. I walked straight to the lounge room. No furniture had been taken, it was all here, and I wondered if they had always planned on returning.

"Can I get you a water?" He asked me, as I took a seat. I shook my head.  
"I can't stay too long. I'm meant to be home in an hour." I said to him. He sat on the couch.  
"Charlie doesn't want you here?" He asked. The look on his face was guilt.  
"Charlie thinks I'm at La Push, and I don't need him knowing I am here. He would ground me for the rest of my natural born life." I said straight to the point. He nodded.  
"Understandable." He said softly.  
"I am really glad you're here Bella." He said taking my hand. I slowly pulled my hand from him.  
"I'm not here to get back together Edward. I came as there are a few things I need to know, and a few things I need you to know." I said to him. He looked stunned, and a little taken back. He slowly sat down.  
"Of course. What is it you would like to know?" He asked. I took a deep breath, my heart pounded as though it was wanting to be anywhere, but in this room.  
"I want to know, did you love me?" I asked softly. His eyes stared back into mine.

"Yes, and I still do." He answered.  
"I lied to you, when I left you in the forest. I love you, Bella. I left, in hopes Victoria would believe, I didn't." He said to me. I sat for a moment. I had not thought of Victoria then entire time he had been gone. Now, I was rather annoyed that I hadn't. I was in danger, and I had a feeling, she would not stop, until I was dead. It was something I would have to inform Sam. 

If you are wondering, Victoria is a vampire that feeds off humans. Her mate, another vampire names Laurent and Victoria were responsible for Harry Clearwater's death, Leah's father. James, Victoria's mate had tricked me, and almost killed me, when the Cullen's had turned up. He had died, and Victoria wanted vengeance.

"Edward, whether you had stayed or left, she'd be coming after me. She will not stop until I am dead." I stated. He looked at me a little guilty.  
"I am really sorry Bella." He said softly. I nodded.  
"Yeah, I know." I took a deep breath.

"How have you been?" He asked softly. I shook my head.  
"I have more questions." I said ignoring the question.  
"How long are you planning on staying in Forks?" I asked. He looked a little puzzled.  
"I plan on staying… I won't give up on us." He said softly. I shook my head.  
"Edward, you need to leave. I am safer without you here, and so are the Quileute tribe. They are turning into Wolves, because there are vampires in the area." I said softly.

"But Bella…" He interrupted.  
"We can't be together any more Edward. I will never stop caring for you, or your family, but I think you leaving, will be better for everyone." I said standing. I looked at the hurt now in his eyes.  
"You don't mean this." He said softly. I nodded.  
"I really do, Edward." I softly swooped down pressing a kiss into his cheek.  
"I'm sorry, but this is now how it has to be." I began to leave.  
"I won't give up." He called, as I walked out the door. I didn't reply. I walked to the truck, getting in and driving away.

**So guys, it's not as dramatic as I wanted, but it's as good as I could think it. Don't worry though, as he will be in the story more. The next time Bella and Edward come face to face, will be when Sam and Bella are truly together. I will post another chapter in the next day or two. I would have posted this sooner, but its storming here, and we had a blackout. I'm counting on us losing power again shortly, but wanted this posted so you had at least a new chapter to enjoy **

**I want to thank everyone for their re-view so far, I have enjoyed reading them. I laughed, as I had a re-view the other day, asking a few questions about the next few chapters and it was pretty much worded the way I wrote it I love reading the re-views, and hope for many many more **

**Hope you all had/have a great weekend xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, okay first part of business before reading ;) I need some ideas on how to mark Bella as Sam's. I was thinking of placing a small tattoo somewhere on her body… but I am not sure if that will cut it. Any ideas? Lol please send through your thoughts. And again, thanks to all who review, it's much appreciated!**

**Also, in Australia, we graduate in November, so knowing that Bella's 17 at the moment, she'll be having her 18****th****, then graduating two months later. I'm gonna stick to Aussie time frames, simply because, I will confuse myself! Sorry for those who may get a little confused. I'm not really sure about how the year works overseas. New year's marks a new school year.**

**Also I am fairly sure I have kept her at 17, but if I said eighteen in another chapter, please let me know so I can change it! Thanks **

**Once again, the only one who owns the Twilight characters is Stephanie Meyer's. I am only playing with them ;)**

I had spent the entire last week, waiting for Sam to ask about Edward and my talk. Amazingly, he only ever asked about school. It was Jacob who constantly brought up Edward, and to tell you the truth, it was irritating the crap out of me.

"I mean, when you were dating Cullen…" or

"I'm so glad you're no longer with the leech…" or

"Have you heard anything from the Cullen's?"

It was all getting to me. I swore, the next time he mentioned it, particularly in front of Sam, I would kill him!

"Bell's, you okay?" Sam asked, with his arms snaking around my waist. We were at my house, and Charlie was due home any moment. I had dinner cooking, and had asked Sam to stay, so Charlie could get use to the idea of Sam in my life.

"I'm okay, just filling in the stupid math questions." I said looking up at him from my homework. He smirked, closing the book.

"I can't wait to graduate." I said softly, looking into his eyes. He softly took my mouth into his.  
"I can't either, than perhaps Charlie would let you have sleep overs." He joked. I laughed, amused by the idea of Charlie letting me do this.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought…" Sam said a little disappointed.  
"It's okay…I'm 18 in a week, so I will technically be an adult. He can't really stop me from staying over then." I said standing up and stepping into his arms. They wrapped so easily around me, and I loved it.  
"Sam, I have to ask you something." I said softly. He looked down at me.  
"What's that?" He asked. I bit my lips nervously. Of course, that was when Charlie decided to make an appearance.  
"Never mind, I'll ask later." I said stepping from him. He walked over to the door with me as I opened it. I smiled at my father as he got out of his work cruiser.  
"Bell's, Sam." Dad greeted. I smiled.  
"Dinners ready. I made lasagne and salad." I said to him as he walked inside.

"Smells great." He said sitting at the table.  
"I invited Sam to join us." I said placing my school work in my bag, and taking three plates, setting them down. Charlie watched me. I wasn't exactly understanding as to the look, but didn't comment. I served both a large chunk of Lasagne and let them add their own salad.

"So, Sam, how's work?" Dad asked, as I placed a beer in front of him. Sam smiled.  
"It's going great. It's strange, a lot of people are worried about their security lately. I got a call out to install a whole new set of security screens, and doors, as well as replace some old locks. It is a fairly quiet job usually, that's why I also do odd jobs about the Reservation. I'm pretty much the handy man." Sam said to him. Charlie nodded. I watched the two switch subjects. I couldn't help but smile, when Sam mentioned footy. Charlie was suddenly so engrossed with the talk, that he was smiling and laughing at compliments Sam made.  
"You should watch the game with Billy and I one night." He suggested. I shook my head in silence, as I ate my dinner. I hated football, and I didn't understand it at all.

"Sound's great, there is a game on tomorrow night. Perhaps you'd like to visit mine? Of course, Billy's welcome also." Sam offered. Charlie enthusiastically accepted.  
I smiled as I began tidying up after dinner.  
"Would you like to stay and have a beer?" Charlie asked as Sam stood. Sam smiled.  
"Perhaps tomorrow Chief Swan. I am afraid I have to head home." Sam said to him. Charlie stood.  
"Call me Charlie." He said holding out a hand. I watched the two shake hands.  
"I'll walk you out." Dad said smiling.  
"Wait, dad, I'll see him out. I have to talk to him for a minute." I said quickly. Charlie looked a little disappointed.  
"Right. Well I'll leave you two, to it." He said walking to the lounge room. I shook my head as I walked Sam out, shutting the door behind me.  
"I'm sorry about tonight." He said softly. I looked at him confused.  
"We didn't really include you in the talking." He said to me. I softly laughed.  
"It's okay. I was glad you two got along." I said taking his hand as he walked me towards my truck.  
I leant against it, with him standing in front of me, with his arms rested against the truck above my head. I gently kissed him.

"You wanted to ask me something before Charlie came home." He said softly. I froze. I had almost forgotten.  
"Right." I took a deep breath.  
"I was just wondering… whatweare." I said quickly. He raised an eyebrow. I blushed crimson.  
"Repeat that." He asked softly.  
"I was wondering… what.. we are?" I said taking a breath. He smiled.  
"Oh." He smiled.

"I was going to define that tomorrow, when I asked you dad if I could take you out on Saturday night." He answered. I smiled brightly.  
"Really?" I asked. He nodded.  
"I really like you Bella, and the past couple of weeks have been crazy, but I can't help but feel a lot more for you then perhaps I should at this point, but I want you to be my girlfriend." He answered so simply. I was almost surprised at how calm he was.  
"Good, cause I want to be your girlfriend." I said softly kissing him. He smiled.  
"Then I guess you are my girlfriend." He spoke back. I nodded softly as I stopped his talking with another kiss. The kisses got fairly intense fairly quickly.  
" I should go." He whispered. I nodded.  
"You should, but I really don't want you too." I said softly, cupping the back of his neck, kissing him even stronger.  
"If Charlie walks out…" He began.  
"I'll shoot him myself." I joked. He laughed at me, as we slowly broke apart.  
"Charlie goes to bed in two hours… any chance you can climb up a tree to my window?" I asked softly. He smirked.  
"Depends on what happens once I'm through the window." He answered. I smirked.  
"Simply sleeping; with me in your arms." I said to him. He kissed me one final kiss.  
"I'll be here." He answered. I watched as he slowly began to walk away. I didn't go in immediately. I wanted to see where he ran off to. I watched as he jogged off into the trees. I was definitely falling for him. I made my way inside.  
"Sam's a great guy." Charlie said to me as I walked through the door.  
"Yeah, he is." I answered.  
"Much better than that Edward." He commented. I shook my head as I walked up towards my room.  
"Good night Dad." I called.

I had never slept as well as I did that night. Sam had snuck in without trouble or noise. He'd held me in his arms and I had fallen asleep fairly quickly. I loved the warmth that radiated off his body. I had been a little saddened to see him sneak out again just before Charlie's alarm went off. Charlie had no idea as too who was sharing my room, and I wanted to keep it that way.

School had been once more, boring. It was pre-tests before our finals, and I was passing rather easily. Every night, I would study for at least an hour, after finishing off any homework. I had done this, so my weekends were fairly free to spend as I pleased. It was just after lunch when I finished school, and the sun was out and bright. I smiled as I through my stuff in the truck. I knew the best place in this weather to study or just catch some rays.

I laid back in the fields of wild flowers. Though this had been Edward and my spot, it was quiet, and beautiful. It also was not far from the treaty line. I hoped that one of the pack would smell me, and tell Sam where I was.

I took out my English book, taking notes of the text that we would turn in as a final essay. It was a journal article on pollution. I had to note the major ideas, as well as bits I disagreed on. It was difficult to write with my hand, but it needed to be done.

"Bella." Came a voice. I looked up, fear suddenly entangling my chain of thoughts.  
"It is such a pleasure to see you, and in the sun, you radiate with utter beauty." Laurent spoke. He stood about 6 foot, dark skin and deadlocks that fell past his shoulders. His body was shining like Edward's had in the sun. It was a vampire thing.  
"Laurent…" I said catching my breath.  
"So beautiful Bella, I understand Edward's fascination." He said to me as I stood up. I eyed the deep red eyes. My throat was dry and my legs were beginning to shake. Unlike the Cullen's, most vampire's had red eyes. It was proof that they fed on humans. Edward and his family liked to think of themselves as vegetarians, and only drank from animals.  
"You have a rather big enemy though Bella." He said to me in a sort of purr. He was now close enough that he could reach out and touch me.  
"Victoria want's you so badly. She thinks killing you will make Edward suffer, but I question whether that be the case… your mate no longer is in Forks. He left you so unprotected." He whispered, his eyes roaming my body. My heart thumped, as I looked around uneasily. I was now cursing for how stupid I had been to come out here alone.  
"You smell so appetising. I promise that I will be gentle." He whispered now reaching out a hand. I took a step back, fully aware I would not be able to out run him.  
"Victoria wishes you to suffer, but I am kind. Easy and almost painless." He suddenly grabbed me. In seconds if not faster, he had hold of me from behind. I squealed as he grabbed my head, forcing my head to the side. There were suddenly fierce growls. Laurent froze, with his teeth only centimetres from my neck. I watched as Sam, Jacob and Paul came out of the forest in wolf form. They suddenly charged, growling deeply that I thought would rumble the trees. I felt myself fall to the ground, my knees giving way, as soon as Laurent's grip on me dropped. All three wolves took off after the vampire. I took deep breaths, shaking. I sat there; I wasn't entirely sure how long it was before someone came back.  
"Bella!" Called Jake's voice. I turned to see him, half naked. He ran to me, fumbling with the last button on his pants.  
"Are you okay?" He asked as I slowly stood. I nodded my head, as he pulled me into a hug.  
I knew I was trembling severely. "It's okay, you're okay." He said to me as I shook. I couldn't stop. I had only been a point of a second away from being killed or changed; I wasn't really sure what Laurent's intentions had truly been.

"Is she okay?!" Came the familiar voice. Jake let me go as Sam jogged over. I wrapped my arms instantly around him, as he clung to me. I was still slightly shaking, but as soon as his arms were around me, I could breathe normally.  
"That was too close." I said to him.  
"Did you get him?" Jake asked as Paul came into sight. He shook his head.  
"Dived into the water, the coward." Paul answered. Paul looked at me.  
"You okay Bella?" He asked. I nodded. Sam shot them both a look.  
"We'll run perimeter, make sure no other leeches are about." Jake said to Sam. I watched as Paul and Jake ran out of sight.  
"Come on, let's get you home." Sam said letting me go. I looked at my school work, dumping it into the bag. Sam picked up the bag, and held me around the waist as I walked back to the truck. He sat my in the passenger seat, as he turned on the engine. I sat in silence, unable to get my head around how stupid I had been. Sam pulled up at home. He got out of the car, opening my door. I got out, as I walked up to the house. He followed me in.

"Do you wanna talk?" He asked softly. I looked up at him for the first real time. I nodded softly. I sat on the lounge.

"I'm sorry Sam." I said softly. He frowned slightly.

"I should never have gone there alone." I said simply.  
"And thankyou, for saving me." I said softly. He sat next to me, pulling me into his arms.  
"It's okay. I am just thankful we were already on his track when we found you. Another second Bell's and I could have lost you." He suddenly pressed his mouth into mine.  
"I love you Bella, and I never want to lose you." He said passionately. I could hear in his voice how close he too, thought I'd come to dying. I kissed him back. Sam had just told me he loved me. I wasn't really sure I was ready to say that, but I knew I wasn't far.  
"I really am sorry." I said softly, when he broke the kiss. He shook his head.  
"It's not your fault." He said softly. I slowly stood up.  
"It sort of is." I said crossing my arms. I went into details of James abducting me, followed by his death and now Victoria's want of vengeance.  
"I knew I was in danger, yet I still went out there." I said now angry.  
"Why didn't you tell me all this sooner?" He asked. His voice seemed a little harder then he usually took with me.  
"I'm sorry, it did slip my mind. It wasn't until Edward came back, that I really realised how reckless I've been. I am so sorry." I said to him. He nodded.  
"It's done. There is no point in being annoyed with yourself. I am now aware of it, and I will make sure nothing like this ever happens to you again." He said softly. I nodded.  
"I am…" He suddenly pressed his hand firmly against my mouth, cutting off my apology again.  
"Stop saying sorry Bell's. Nothing happened, we're okay." He said softly. I smiled.  
"Sorry." I said deliberately. He raised an eye brow playfully at me.  
"Come here." He called softly. I went to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. I gently kissed him, thankful I was still here, and able to do this.

I spent my Friday night, at Sam's with dad and Billy. I was sitting there fairly bored, as they cheered about the footy game on TV. Dad had been very excited to the size of the TV, and stated that Billy and He would have to come over more often. I had rolled my eyes lightly too that.

"Can I get you more beer?" I asked standing up, with an empty bowl from what had been full off chips. They all smiled and nodded. I shook my head as I walked out of the lounge room. There was a soft tap on the door. I looked up to see a women. She was somewhat frowning at me.  
"Hi, is Sam home?" She asked eyeing me. I nodded.  
"I'll just get him." I said to her. I walked back to the lounge room.  
"Sam, there's a woman at the door." I said to him. He looked at me, and stood.  
"I'll be back." He said to Billy and my dad. I followed him to the kitchen. The girl was now standing inside by the door.  
"Leah…" Sam said a little stunned. I froze on the spot, as the girls eyes kept side glancing me.  
"Hey, can we talk?" She asked, looking up at him. My heart slightly pounded. Sam's ex was rather beautiful. She had long black sleek hair that fell down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were almost as dark as Sam's. I couldn't help noticing how long of eyelashes she had, as they really did add to her exotic beauty. I couldn't help but understand why Sam had loved her. It hurt a little, knowing that after his first phase, he'd called it off for her. He said he'd disappeared for a few weeks, and came back, breaking it off with her. She had been fairly broken hearted about it, and had avoided him as much as possible.

"Er, Bell's, do you want to tell Billy and Charlie I'll be back soon. Tell them that Harry's daughter came to talk." He said to me. I nodded, knowing he meant to make sure Billy knew that Leah was here. Sam walked out, with Leah giving me one more look over, before following him out. I let out a deep sigh, I hadn't realised I had been holding. I walked to the fridge grabbing two beers, and grabbing a packet of chips and refilling the bowl. I walked back into the lounge room. The game was on an ad.

"Where's Sam?" Dad asked as he took the beer.  
"Ah, Harry's daughter came over. She needed to talk to Sam." I said glancing to Billy, who looked straight at me, knowingly.

"Well, his lost." Charlie said smiling and taking a handful of chips as the game started back up. I looked at Billy again as I sat down.  
"You okay?" He asked in a whisper so Charlie wouldn't hear. I slowly nodded, not really sure if I was telling the truth or not.  
"Yeah… She's going through a lot, and I suppose it wouldn't be that easy to understand. Sam can help her." I reassured, faking a smile. The truth was, I was worried about Sam, as well as Leah. I knew that he had hurt breaking it off with her, and I knew that she was still angry. I knew whatever it was that she needed to talk about, was a big deal.

**Okay guys, I'm gonna head it off here. This chapter had me a little blocked at a few points, but I think I did alright. At least I hope I did ;)**

**As usual, please leave me a re-view on what you think. I'm not going to be doing a chapter between Leah and Sam, simply because, it just wouldn't be worth it. Leah is phasing, and Sam can't tell her. He can just be there when she needs to talk. It wouldn't last all that long, cause I can't honestly write it. I know its been a while since I did a Sam's POV, and I am hoping to do that next :D I love Sam! I don't know why but his character (from the real books) really intrigues me.**

**Hope you have had a good week so far xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, as usual, I do not own anything twilight. Sadly, the amazing Stephanie Meyers does. **

Sam's POV

While Bella was at school, Charlie had called me, asking me to meet him. Bella didn't know it, but we were arranging a surprise party. The only part that had me worried was, she hated surprises! She had made this very clear to me a few weeks ago, when I asked her what she'd like for her birthday. She told me I was allowed to get her a small gift, but that was it. Then she told me, she hated people making a fuss about her, and especially surprises. I wasn't sure Bella would like this, but I knew Charlie would throw it with or without my help.

"So, I need a list of people. You know everyone she talks to on the Reservation. I know some of her friends from school, the thing is… I need you to steal her phone and get those numbers!" Charlie said to me. I looked at him.  
"Bella is not going to like this Charlie… She made that very clear to me a couple of weeks ago." I said nervous.

"She will love it!" Charlie said smiling brighter than I thought he could. I sighed.  
"I have arranged for Sue to bake a cake for me, I have gotten her a Camera, and Renee is planning on surprising her at the party. Bella will love this!" He said smiling to himself. I sighed as we went over the details. I knew I had only been dating Bella a couple of weeks, but I had a really bad feeling about this.  
"Perhaps I should call Alice, and see if she can make it. Bella and Alice were really good friends!" Charlie said eagerly. I groaned slightly at the thought of a Cullen being at her party. As it was, this was being thrown at Billy's with a bbq. I had to tell Bella I had to go there to pick something up from Billy, when really, I was driving her too her doom.

"She is going to kill me." I said under my voice.  
"Jake's got the decorations set. He is going with purple and black, since Bella seems to really like purple." Charlie said writing down notes.  
"Do you think some of your friends would come? I know she likes them… theres that Paul guy, and Jared. I know Jake said Embry would be there. I hear that Old Quil's grandson also gets along with you all, maybe I should get Jake to invite him too." He babbled. I sighed. Quil… I wasn't sure it was a good idea. He had finally joined our pack two nights ago, and he was struggling with the idea of being a wolf, and that I had put a gag on Jacob and Embry from telling him. He liked that he was now in on the secret, but he hated it.

"Ah, I'll check with Quil. I know he's going through a bit." I said to him. Charlie looked up surprised.  
"Oh, well, that's fine. What about Harry's kids? I don't want them feeling left out." He said to me. I shook my head.  
"Seth has never met Bella, and I don't think inviting Leah to my girlfriends party is a good idea." I said to him. He looked up a little confused.  
"You do know that Leah and I dated for a few years. I broke up with her a little over six months ago, and she didn't take it all that well. I don't want her to have to watch me with Bella." I said a little awkward. Charlie had seemed stunned.  
"Well, yes I can see why we shouldn't invite her." He said to me. I nodded.

The list of Charlie's wants was fairly long, but I could tell this meant a great deal to him. He kept saying how he had missed out on most of her birthdays, and he wanted this to be the best yet. I was thankful when he said he was finished. It meant I could go. I had decided on buying Bella a small gold necklace with a wolf on it. I thought it was a good way for her to symbolise me, until that day we chose for me to mark her, if I ever did.

I drove into Seattle. It was very rare I could go here. I had to get permission from Old Quil and Billy, and talk to my pack to stay alert while I was gone.

I went to a Jewellery Store called Middleton's Family Jewellers, in the main city. I had called days ago and placed my order from online. I was looking forward to being able to place it around Bella's neck. I smiled as I walked in. It wasn't very well known, and I found them to be the cheapest to create beautiful little pieces.

"Hi sir, can I help you?" Asked a woman perhaps a year or two older than me. She was dressed professionally and wore little pieces of jewels. She had strawberry blond hair and was about Bella's height.

"I'm here to pick up my order." I said quickly. She smiled brightly.  
"And your name is?" She flirted. I sighed.

"It's for Uley." I stated simply, not giving her my first name. She went to a locked file, shifting through pages.  
"Ah here we are, Uley, Sam." She said smiling.  
"I'm Courtney." She said to me. I ignored the obvious attempt to start a conversation.  
"I'll go get it." She said, looking a little confused. I watched as she walked out the back. While she was gone, I browsed the little rings they had on offer. My eyes fell on a small gold band with a small row of iced diamonds. I smiled, thinking how lovely the ring would eventually look on Bella's finger. It was simple yet looked beautiful.  
"Here we are Sam." Came the girl. I turned and faced her. She took the necklace out of the packet. I smiled, loving the wolf.  
"It is a very beautiful and unique piece. Would you like to wear it now?" She asked, gently licking her lips.  
"It's not for me. It's for my girlfriend. She loves her wolves." I said with a little grin. I watched her face drop at the mention of the word 'girlfriend'.

"Well, shall I pack it?" She asked, no longer flirting.  
"In a black velvet case please, and if possible, make the lining purple." I stated. She gave a fake smile and walked away. I turned back to the rings. I smiled softly at the ring once more.  
"Hows this?" She asked holding open a case. I smiled, it was the perfect box.  
"Perfect, thank you." I said to her. I watched her slip it inside the case.  
"Is that all today?" She asked, suddenly now very professional. I shook my head.

"No, how much for the ring?"

Bella's POV

I crossed my arms at Sam. He was being very coy about his reasoning for us to go out to Billy's. I was dressed nicely, as he had said it was a date. I had actually gone into town and purchased a black cocktail dress that was rather pretty and very comfortable. It showed the perfect amount of cleavage, and was rather flowing just after the chest.  
"Sam, why don't you just tell me what we're going to pick up?" I attempted to ask again. Sam shook his head.  
"I can't Bell's. This is Quileute secret." He answered, pulling into the driveway. I opened the car door as Sam got out.  
"It's just around the back, I swear it'll only take a few minutes." He promised. I took his hand as we began to go out the back. I squealed in fright, as a group of about twenty shouted "Surprise!" I suddenly glared at Sam.  
"Happy Birthday Bella!" People cheered. I looked around everyone, feeling my face flame in heat.  
"Sam, why did you do this to me?!" I said slightly shaking. He shook his head and pointed to my dad as Charlie came up, sweeping me into a hug.  
"Happy birthday Bell's!" He said smiling brightly. I tried to mimic his smile.  
"Thanks Dad." I said looking at panic and people grouped around me, wanting to wish me a happy birthday.  
"Bella!" Came my mother's voice. I turned, my mouth dropping to the floor.  
"Mum?!" I said stunned, as she pulled me into a very tight embrace.  
"Oh look how beautiful you are!" She started to sob. I looked to dad, who was smiling. I turned to look at Sam, who was now attempting very hard to send me an apologetic look. Billy was next to hug me, once Renee released me. I was passed around from person to person.  
"How bout we get things cooking?!" Charlie called. People all cheered. It was about half an hour later, before I was finally free to return to Sam. I glared slightly at him.  
"I did try and tell your dad it's a bad idea, but he was very adamant that this would be your best birthday yet." Sam said softly, as he held out a hand. I smiled and took it.  
"I think I should probably introduce you to my mum." I suggested. He nodded, as I began leading him to a small group, where Renee was chatting with Billy, and to my surprise, Sue Clearwater.  
"Happy birthday Bella." Sue said softly smiling.  
"Thanks." I said for what seemed the millionth time that afternoon.  
"Mum, I want you to meet someone special to me. This is Sam, my boyfriend." I said to her as she smiled at us.  
"Oh Sam, Charlie's told me all about you!" She said suddenly hugging him. I sighed, Renee had always been a hugger.  
"Oh, ah… nice to meet you too." He said a little unsure. I smiled.  
"Well, we'll get to know each other really well, as I'm staying at Charlie's for the next to days before returning to my Phil." She said smiling. I looked at her.  
"Why didn't Phil come?" I asked. She smiled softly.  
"It's training. He's been so busy he hasn't had a day off in two weeks." She said smiling. I nodded.  
"Well, we're going to say hello to some friends." I said to her. I pulled Sam away, leading him to his pack.

"Here the birthday girl is, having fun Bella?" Paul asked. I smiled softly.  
"It was definitely a surprise." I stated, sounding a little annoyed.  
"Yeah well, you're not the only one with a surprise." Snickered Jared. I turned and faced him, and his girlfriend Kim. I had only met her a few moments ago, but she'd seemed fairly nice.

"Meaning what?" I asked, now fairly curious. I watched as Paul suddenly blushed.  
"What?" I asked as I looked from Sam, to Jared and back to Paul.  
"Did you meet Rachel? Jake's sister?" Jared asked. I nodded, looking to where Rachel Black stood with her little brother. I was a little surprised by the glares Jacob was throwing towards Paul. My jaw suddenly dropped as it all fell into place. I turned to Paul.  
"You didn't?!" I asked smiling. He slowly nodded.  
"Paul Lahote imprinted on Billy Black's eldest daughter." Jared clarified, as Embry and Quil burst out with laughter. Sam looked at them.  
"Enough." He said sternly. They quickly stopped, but I could tell they were still laughing on the inside.  
"Does Billy know?" I asked Paul. Paul nodded.

"He took it fine. I think he realised as soon as I met her, but Jacob… I think he wants to tear me to shreds." He answered honestly. I looked back at Rachel. She was about my height, perhaps a little taller. She had hair just past her shoulders, and she was rather beautiful. I had seen photos of Jacob's mother, and Rachel seemed very much the image of her. I also knew that Rachel had a twin sister called Rebecca. I knew Rebecca hardly had time to visit, as she was married with a few kids.  
"When are you going to tell her?" I asked Paul. He shrugged, glancing over.  
"I guess when I can get her away from Jacob. He seemed fairly annoyed the moment he realised, as well as has been shielding her from me." He said with a sigh. I looked at Sam.  
"Send Jacob on a perimeter run. So it doesn't look back, send Jared first. When Jared gets back, then Paul, and eventually everyone else, but this way, we can intervene a little and give Paul a chance." I suggested. Paul looked at Sam, who was now smiling.  
"Like father like daughter." Sam said to me. Everyone burst out laughing.  
"Sam Uley, do as you are told! Bella's idea rocks!" Kim seconded. I smiled at the girl. She was rather tall, much taller then I was. Her hair was cut above her shoulders and it was very wavy. She had light brown eyes, that were softly gifted with long eyelashes. She seemed the perfect fit for Jared.

"Fine, but I don't want to have to deal with Jacob's temperament when it comes to Rachel." He growled. I smirked, as Jared took his cue.  
"Perimeter run, an hour?" He asked. Sam gave a nod. I watched Jared kiss Kim.  
"Be back soon." He said taking off. I smiled at Paul.  
"Don't worry; I know how to work this. I will get you and Rachel some personal time; even if Jacob Black thinks he can stop me." I said smiling. Paul grinned.  
"Sam, I think you may just have your hands full with her." He said smiling a lot more. Sam pulled me under his arm.  
"And I wouldn't change it at all." He said to him.

Everyone was very content after all the burgers were made. Jacob stayed glued to his sister, and I could tell she was getting very sick of it and very fast.  
"Jake, you're up." Sam said looking to Jake who looked confused.  
"Perimeter." Sam said simply. Jacob slight glared.  
"Jacob, your turn, now move." Sam enforced. Jacob stood, glaring at Paul before doing as he'd been told. Just as Jacob left, Jared returned. I stood and walked to him.  
"In the kitchen, is two rather large servings of everything." I said smiling.

"Thanks Bella, you are awesome!" He said heading towards the house. I smiled as Paul stood, walking over to Rachel. I walked to Sam who was now seated near Charlie, Sue, Renee and Billy.

"Where is Jacob off to?" Charlie asked. I shrugged.  
"I think he had something small to take care of." Billy interjected. I smiled at him.  
"It's fine dad, he'll be back shortly." I said sitting on Sam's lap.  
"What about birthday presents?" Renne asked eagerly. I looked at her and groaned.  
"Come on Bella! Nothing like opening presents!" She said standing up and walking to a table that had a few bags of gifts on it. She took a pink one, and walked over.  
"From Phil and I." She said excited. I took it, opening it up. Inside was an envelope. I opened the envelope and pulled out two plane tickets.  
"It's so you can come to Florida and visit us!" She said excited. I smiled at her.  
"Thanks Mum." I said as she hugged me.  
"I'm next!" Came Billy.  
"It's from Jacob and I." He said softly. I took it out, smiling a weaved band.  
"It's from our people." He said to me as Sam took it, and placed it around my wrist.  
"Thank you. I love it." I said smiling at the red, brown and black band.  
"Here Bell's, this is from me." Dad said to me. I smiled and took out a box. It was a brand new Panasonic pink camera.  
"Dad, this is great." I said to him. He smiled.  
"Your mum suggested it." He said smiling. I smiled.  
"Thank you." I said hugging him.  
"Well, I think that just leaves mine." Sam said standing, and walking to a small purple gift bag. He took it and held it out to me. I smiled and took the bag. I slid my hand in, and took out the small velvet case. I slowly opened it and stared at it. I smiled at the small gold wolf necklace. Sam reached out, taking it. I was speechless, as he softly placed it around my neck and did up the clasp.  
"Sam, it's beautiful." I said tracing the wolf softly with my finger. He smiled as I hugged him.  
"Thankyou." I said a little emotional. I had never had much jewellery, and never really cared about it, but this necklace felt great upon my neck. I felt proud to wear it, knowing it symbolised my place in the pack.  
"Give me a look!" Renee squealed a little excitedly as she looked at the wolf.

"Oh Bella, it is beautiful. He has great taste." She said smiling. I nodded, still gently tracing the wolf.

I laid in Sam's arms. The party had ended a little after eight, but I was in no rush to go home.

"Sam, I really do love the wolf." I said softly. He smiled at me. We were lazing on the couch, just flicking through channels.  
"I wanted something to symbolise you." He said softly. I smiled.  
"Well thankyou!" I moved up, softly dropping my mouth to his. I had never felt anything like the emotion I had at that precise moment. I looked into his eyes.  
"Sam Uley, I think I love you." I said softly. He smiled, kissing me.  
"And I love you Bella Swan." He said softly cupping my cheek in his hand, bringing his mouth to mine. He took my hand as he sat up.  
"I think we should get you home, and we can play more tomorrow." He said grinning. I shook my head at him.  
"I don't want to go home." I pouted playfully. He kissed me, wrapping his arms around me, and lifting me off the couch. I laughed as he threw me over his shoulder.  
"Sam Uley! Put Me Down!" I laughed as he walked outside. I laughed as he opened the car door, placing me into the passenger seat. I laughed at him, unable to stop myself.  
"That wasn't so hard, was it?!" He asked grinning. I shook my head at him, unable to contain myself from the giggles. I played with the necklace the entire way home. I had never had as much fun with a person, sitting and doing nothing, as I had with Sam. I knew it would always be like this, and it made me slightly giddy. I smiled, there was nothing that could ruin my night. Yes I had hated the surprise party idea, and was really trying hard to play along, but nothing could have ruined Sam presenting me with the necklace. At that moment of thought, Charlie's house came to sight. Instantly, my heart raced, and everything seemed to change. I had been wrong, because there had been something to ruin my night, and I had no idea it was back in town. There, standing at the door stood Edward.

**Well what do you think! I had fun writing this chapter. I don't like cliff hangers but I just had too! What do you think Edward wants? **

**I had to get Bella to say I Love You to Sam, and please don't think it's too fast :/ Sam and Bella have been together for a month, and they have pretty much spent every day together. Not to mention the imprinting side of things I like to think of imprinting as a sort of soul bonding moment **

**Please don't forget to re-view 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer's does!**

Bella's POV

I stared at Edward as Sam pulled into the driveway. Charlie and Renee were standing next to him.  
"What is he doing back?" Sam snarled. I opened my door.  
"What are you doing here?!" I asked bluntly.  
"Bella…" He looked at Sam.  
"Sam?!" He seemed confused as Sam walked to my side, sliding his hand into mine.  
"Edward, what are you doing here?" I repeated. My heart was racing along with my blood pulsing.  
"I think we'll leave you kids too it. Keep it friendly guys." Charlie said looking at Sam's face to Edwards. Sam was glaring, and Edward looked confused.  
"Ah… I came to tell you we've returned home." Edward said softly, now facing from Sam to me. I could feel Sam tense. I looked at him.  
"Sam, why don't you go and wait inside?" I suggested.  
"No, I'm staying here." He said through gritted teeth. I didn't argue. I just didn't want him phasing at this point. I turned back to Edward.  
"I don't understand why you returned? Edward, I asked you to leave, so Quileute's stopped changing!" I said a little panicked at the thought that more may now change.  
"Alice had a vision Bella… it was about Charlie." He said softly. I watched as he stepped closer.  
"She seen Charlie be attacked by a vampire. She believes it is Victoria." He said softly. I looked at him, unsure as to what to say.  
"You've said what you needed, now leave." Sam warned. Edward looked at him and then to me.  
"I thought you'd end up with Jacob, but Sam… He's a bit old isn't he?" He asked me.  
"Not as old as you, you walking corpse." Sam spat back.

"Edward! You cannot come here, and start spitting out insults to the guy I am dating!" I snapped.  
"You left me in a forest, alone, and Sam saved me! Sam has been there for me ever since you left! You don't get to waltz back into my life, whenever you choose! Now, if you have nothing nice to say, then leave!" I growled annoyed. Edward looked at me a little surprised.  
"On another note, if Alice saw this, why isn't she here? Or don't I matter now, that I am not dating you?!" I asked. I seen the hurt cross his face, and I did feel a little guilty, but I was angry, and he had started this all!

"I'll leave you too it. Expect to hear from someone soon." He said softly. Then, he was gone. I let out a sigh, as Sam looked at me.  
"I am gonna go, I need to update the pack with the latest, and I think my wolf needs to let off some steam." He pressed his lips to mine fairly quickly, and took off. I watched as he phased, without taking off his clothes. He was gone, but moments later, I could hear his howl to the others. I sighed; my perfect night had indeed been ruined…

Sams POV

I howled loudly. I was angry, and running. I felt my body burning as I pelted through the trees, throwing my memories so my pack could take in. I heard the returned howls, my pack would be heading to me. I rushed to La Push beach, needing to calm down. My pack came running, meeting me. First to arrive was Paul, next Jacob, followed by Embry, Quil and last, Jared.  
"I can't believe they came back!" Snarled Paul. I looked at them all as they looked to me.

"Perimeter runs, every hour on the hour." I ordered.  
"What about Seth and Leah? Leah will phase any day now. She's already at the right heat." Jared asked. I looked at him.  
"One wolf on the Clearwater's, the rest are taking shifts." I ordered.

"Is Bella okay Sam?" Jacob asked. I turned to the rustic wolf.  
"She will be fine, I'll make sure of it." I said snarling. All the wolves began to slightly drop. I hadn't meant to make them nervous, but they knew I was angry.  
"I can't believe he said you were two old! You're only four years older!" Jared commented. I looked at him.  
"It's not over… I have a feeling I may have to play nicely with the Cullen's. I will not risk Bella or Charlie being placed in danger." I said looking at my pack.  
"With the Cullen's returning, it means more phasing. We keep an eye out." I ordered. They all gave a nod.  
"For now, Paul, run perimeter. Embry, you relieve him at dawn. Quil, you will relieve him at Lunch, Jared, nightfall, and I'll relieve you at midnight. Jake, you stay on the Clearwater's, I want updates. Watch Leah." I stated. I watched them all take off. I let out another howl out of frustration. I didn't want the Cullen's in town, or near Bella. My wolf would not allow a leech near the one he craved and loved. I wouldn't allow it!"

It was about two in the morning. I was seated outside of Bella's watching. I would not allow any leech around Bella or her father, as well as for now, her mother. I let out growls as I thought on ex. Would he try and win Bella back? The idea made me growl louder.  
"Sam." Came a voice. I turned, seeing the oldest male of the Cullen's. He was the one they called dad. I let out a snarl at him. He held up his arms.  
"I am not here to fight. I am just watching, to ensure Bella is safe. You must understand Sam, she is like a daughter to me." He said softly. My eyes narrowed.  
"Edward read your thoughts, he knows about your imprint. He also knows what it means for him and Bella." He said looking at the house.  
"He loves her Sam. He would never harm her." He said softly.  
"All of us love her. I know you may not agree, but there is nothing my family will not do to protect your mate." He said softly.  
"After all, I always thought she would become Edwards mate." He said looking back to me.  
"Please let your pack know, that we do not mean any harm, and the treaty is still in place." Then he turned and left. I growled again, turning to Bella's bedroom window.

Bella's POV

I awoke early, having barely any sleep. I dressed quickly, and walked downstairs, to see Renee and Charlie up and talking.  
"You're up early." Charlie said a little stunned.  
"I couldn't sleep." I answered. Charlie nodded, avoiding my gaze. Renee cleared her throat at Charlie. I watched them both, not liking how they were acting.  
"Bella, your father and I wanted to talk to you." Renee started. I looked at her and then to Charlie.  
"What about?" I asked. Renee looked at Charlie again, clearly expecting him to speak. Once she realised he wouldn't, she started.  
"Bella, I understand you are currently confused, with the return of Edward." She said to me.  
|"But your father and I would like to make it absolutely clear to you, that we will not support that kind of relationship." She said to me. I looked at her a little stunned than faced Charlie.  
"What your mother is trying to say Bella, is we do not think Edward is a healthy choice." He said finally. I looked at them. |  
"Okay, well can I please say something?" I asked. They both nodded as I looked at them.  
"It is none of your business whom I date. And just for future notice, I am happy with Sam. I have no intention in dating Edward, ever again, and if you two wouldn't mind, I'd like you too stay out of it!" I turned on the spot, slamming the front door as I walked out. I was now rather pissed off. Once more, Renee had influence over Charlie, in having a talk that was not necessary. I got into the car, turning on the engine. I pulled out of the driveway, and drove away. I was heading to the Cullen's to have a serious talk with them.

I pulled up, and Alice was outside and hugging me in moments.  
"I've missed you!" She said smiling. I stepped out of her grasp.  
"Is everyone home?" I asked her. She nodded.  
"Good, we all need to talk." I said to her. She looked smiled, as though knowing what I was about to say.  
"They are all inside waiting. I told them you wanted to talk." She said smiling brightly.

I walked inside, and they all smiled softly, except Edward. Even Rose was smiling at me, and for her, that was a great feat.  
"Bella, come in, say what you need to." Carlisle offered. I nodded and sat down.  
"I need you all to understand, I am now with Sam." I looked at Edward.

"I did love you, but it wasn't enough. How you acted last night, confirmed everything. I know you searched his mind, and you saw that he imprinted. Edward, please, do not try to break us up, because it will not work. I have never been so happy. Yes, I was happy with you, and I love each and everyone of you, and I would not wish anything bad, but understand, that when it come to Sam, I can not step in, if anything happens to the treaty. I will do everything I can to stop it from happening, but there is a point I can not stop. I know you thought I was moving on with Jacob, and you probably hoped one day he'd imprint, and I would return to you, I am sorry." I looked at them all.  
"I won't throw you all out of my life. I am most of you seen me as part of this family, but I belong with Sam, and the pack." I said looking down.  
"Bella… we didn't come back to destroy your relationship with Sam." Esme said softly. I looked at her as she stood. She was so loving, and caring and had a strong nurturing side. She stepped towards me, softly hugging me.  
"We are here, to protect you and Charlie. We want to work side by side with the wolves to rid of Victoria, that's all." She said softly. I stiffened at the sound of a howl. I looked up alert.  
"I have to go." I said a little puzzled. Howling was a way for the wolves to say they found something dangerous or serious.  
"Bella, stop." Came Alice's voice. She was quivering, and now looking sad.  
"Bella, you need to go home… it's serious." She said softly. I looked at her a little torn.  
"What is it?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"Go home Bella." She said softly, before turning away. I ran out of the house, fumbling with my keys. I put it into the ignition and sped out of their driveway. I sped all the way home, seeing wolves all along the way. I noticed suddenly as Sam stood in human form in the middle of the street. I put on the brake, stopping. He walked to the car.  
"Bella, you can't go home." He said softly. I noticed the sadness in his eyes.  
"Sam… what is it?" I asked. He reached his hand in, taking the keys. I got out of the car, running the last few metres up the road. I noticed puddles of blood on my door step. My heart humming as I slowly opened the door. I took a step in and collapsed to the floor in tears.  
"No!" I screamed crawling to the dead forms of my mum. I sobbed hard as I took her dead form into my arms.  
"Please…. No… please." I sobbed, holding her. My chest was hurting.  
"Bella…" Sam's voice said, softly touching my shoulder.  
"Charlie's on the way." He said softly. I didn't look up. I looked at the pale form of my mother. Tears fell on her face. I couldn't speak, and I didn't want to. My heart was shattered, and breathing hurt.

"BELLA!" shouted Charlie as he ran in. I looked up as his eyes clouded with tears. He stepped toward me, taking in the blood on my hands. He looked at my mother, holding back his own pain.  
"Bella, I need you to let go." He whispered, as I cradled her head in mine. I shook my head.  
"I can't…" I whispered. He gently cupped my chin.  
"Yes you can… Bella, I need to take you outside." He whispered. I shook my head again, as tears flooded my cheeks. Charlie looked at Sam.  
"Take her out." He begged. Sam looked to me, walking to me.  
"Come on baby, you need to come with me." He said softly. I shook my head, gripping onto my mother harder.  
"I can't…" I cried again.  
"I… can't… let… her… go." I gasped, no longer able to talk, and each word took away all my breath. Sam's strong arms suddenly wrapped around me, pulling me free.  
"NO!" I screamed as he carried me out. I couldn't remember hitting him, but the bruises later on my hands suggested it'd been quite violent.

Sam held me as I now sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. Charlie's men were taping off our home, and Charlie was inside with a few others. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when Charlie walked out. He walked to Sam, who still held me in his arms.  
"Sam, take her to yours, she doesn't need to see this." He said softly. I felt a hand softly touch my hair.

"I love you Bell's." He whispered softly before I was placed in my truck. I wasn't even sure how it had gotten here. I stared at the blood on my clothes and on my hands the entire way to Sam's. Sam had to pull over three times, as I vomited, unable to handle the sight or the feeling I was feeling. Sam had picked me up out of the truck, carrying me inside. I didn't remember pulling up at his house. Sam walked me into the bathroom. He sat me on the toilet seat, as he turned on the tap. I kept staring at the blood, as tears rolled down my face.  
"Bella, you need to have a shower." He whispered. I slowly looked up at him, realising I was no longer in the car. Every tear fell, as I looked up at him.  
"I yelled at her… I was angry." I whispered, filling up with guilt. Sam hugged me as I began to sob again.  
"It's okay Bella." He whispered, dropping to his knees.

"Let's have a shower, then we'll talk." He said softly, pulling me to my feet.  
"I'm going to undress you." He said softly. I nodded, not caring about modesty. He slowly raised my arms up above my head. He grabbed the seems of my blood soaked shirt, and pulled it from my body. He then slowly unbuttoned my jeans, sliding them down my thighs. He then slowly turned me, unclipping my bra. I felt him slowly roll down my panties.  
I felt him slowly take my hand, leading me to the shower. He put me under it, and shut the glass shower door. I stood under the water, letting it was away my salted face and blood stained hands. The door slowly opened again. I slowly turned to face Sam. He was no longer dressed. He stepped inside, taking soap, rubbing it over my hands and my arms, ensuring every drop of blood was gone. He took his shampoo, washing my hair, and taking extra care with the strands that had been stained. Once he was satisfied I was no longer dirty, he stood behind me, pulling me into an embrace. I stood under the water, as he whispered, it was okay to cry. I wasn't sure how long we had stayed in the water. It had apparently turned cold, but I hadn't felt it. Sam sad wrapped me in a large towel that could wrapped around my body four times. He walked me into his room, taking out a shirt. He dried me off, then dressed me into his shirt. It was long enough to fall to my knees. He laid me on the bed, while he got dressed. Once dressed, he climbed in behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist, and holding me. I didn't realise exactly how tired I had been, as I didn't remember much after that. I had fallen into a deep sleep, where no dreams could touch me. I was numb, and my body was ensuring at that moment, I would stay that way.

Sam's POV

I had dressed Bella, and held her until she drifted to sleep. I knew what it felt like to lose my mum, but to find her the way Bella had, had been horrible. I had been home for only minutes, when the howls came. Jacob had gone to check on Bella after his breakfast before returning to watch the Clearwater's. He'd smelled the vampire, and he'd smelled the spilt blood. He'd entered and sent word immediately. I made it as quickly as I could. I'd just been about to enter the house, when Quil spotted Bella speeding towards the house. I had gone back to my human form, pulling on pants, and running down the road. I didn't want her to see this. I don't exactly know why I let her run ahead of me. I had called Charlie the minute I pulled into the driveway. I got out, going inside. Bella was crying and screaming. The sight had broken my heart, and I could see how distraught she had been. There was a lot of blood, and Jake informed me, he didn't know the scent, it had been one none of the pack had smelled before. I had tried to talk Bella out, but she just cried, staring at her mother as she cradled her, saying 'sorry', over and over. Charlie had arrived, and he'd gone straight into shock. I wasn't sure what to do. He tried to coax Bella out, but in the end, asked me to take her. I did as he asked, seeing him starting to shake himself. I pulled Bella from Renee's body, feeling Bella punch and hit where ever she could reach. I was thankful it didn't hurt. She'd stayed like this for a fair amount of time, as officers pulled up, walking inside. Bella had gone into a dazed state, so I held her close, letting her cry and sob. Charlie had asked me to take her back to my house. I had seen men shattered before, but Charlie's eyes were empty. He was just as lost as his daughter.

I placed Bella in her truck, driving away. She puked 3 times in the fifteen mintues. I could see her staring at the blood, and I couldn't do anything. I got her home, carried her from the truck straight into the bathroom. I wasn't entirely sure how to get her in the shower, but I knew in the end, leaving her alone was not an option. I had helped her undress, and I tried really hard not to think how beautiful her naked body was. I placed her in the shower, thankful she wasn't fighting. I had stripped off myself then. I wanted to removed every drop of Renee Dwyer's blood. I soaped her completely. I washed every inch of her, and then her hair. Once I could no longer see any blood, I wrapped my arms around her stomach, letting her lean back into me under the water and cry. She needed to know she was allowed to cry and let her pain out. I knew it wouldn't help he instantly, but I did know it was a major step in healing. It wasn't until there was no heat left, that I stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. I had chosen a t-shirt too small for me for her to wear, but it fell on her body like a dress. It feel to her knees and it only just sat on her shoulders. I laid her on the bed, in hopes she wouldn't fight me. She now needed sleep. Crying was exhausting, and she was still in shock. I dressed into a shirt and a pair of basketball shirts. I climbed into the bed, holding her. I was surprised that she was asleep within minutes. I held her, whispering into her ear "I love you", in hopes she knew she was not alone. I myself, fell asleep for a short time, only waking to knocking on the door. I carefully looked at Bella, shifting her so she was now wrapped in a pillow. I walked out, not wanting her to wake up. I walked to the door, Charlie was standing at my door.

"Charlie, come in." I said opening the door. He looked at me.  
"I need you to look after my daughter Sam." He said to me. I frowned slightly.  
"Charlie?" I asked. He held out a bag.

"Its some clothes for Bella. I am gonna crash with Billy for a few days, until things at the house are cleaned." He said to me as I took the bag.  
"I am in a bad place Sam, and Bella can't see me like this. I contacted Phil, and he's a mess, so I have decided to go and see him. I'm off duty for the next week or two, depending how everything goes, but I just need to know Bella is okay here?" He asked. I nodded.  
"She's safe Charlie. I will protect your daughter. I would die for her Charlie." I said to him. He clapped me on the back.  
"I know you would. I couldn't be more proud of the man Bella has chosen." He said softly.I watched as he slowly turned to leave.  
"When she wakes up, what do I tell her?" I asked. Charlie faced me.  
"Tell her, I am going to Phil's tomorrow, and that I will call her. Tell her I am sorry I couldn't save her mum, and I love her." He said to me.  
"Safe trip, Charlie." I said to him. He gave a nod, before returning to his car, and slowly driving away.

**Please don't hate me! It had to be done! I needed one of the parents to die, and I am really sorry but I really like Charlie, and I love the idea of a dad! I grew up without my dad as he died when I was little, and my mum and I don't get along, so I had to make it Renee. Besides, she's not really a big character. (sorry to all you Renee lovers) It's for a good cause, I swear! This is the first stepping stone of Bella becoming an adult, and living with Sam. This is also where Sue steps in to look after Charlie not to mention it will help my story plot out heaps! **

**Anyway, please re-view (not sure I should advise this on this chapter) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Things are going to change between Bella and Sam pretty much from now on. I am doing this, for I know how fast feelings and actions develop between two people when there is a loss of someone so close to you. So if you think they rush it, please know that it is due to Bella knowing how much Sam cares and supports her and that she knows that there is nothing Sam would ever do to deliberately harm her. She is in love with him, and everything that happens, needed to happen. (warning, this chapter will contain sexual content, and if you don't like it, I have stated where it starts)**

**Well, like always, I don't own Twilight, though I really do wish I did! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer's and I'm just playing with it Enjoy guys xo**

Bella's POV

I woke that night, my eyes were sore, puffy and irritated. I fought any more tears, because I didn't understand how I could cry so many. I slowly pushed back Sam's bedding. I felt like I had a lot I needed to do, like talk to Charlie. The other part that tore me apart was, telling Phil. He had loved Renee so much. At that thought, I couldn't fight the tears. I began to sob again, now hurting for Phil.  
"Bella?" Came Sam's voice. He opened the door, and looked at me sympathetic.  
"Come here sweetie." He held out his arms. I stepped in, crying again. Sam once more, held me until I finally stopped them from falling.

"I wish I could take your pain away." He whispered. I looked up at his dark brown almost black eyes.  
"I'm sorry… I thought of Phil, and I don't want to tell him." I said catching my breath, now shaking.  
"Shhh… you don't have to tell him Bell's… Charlie called in. He feels lost I think, so he's going to tell Phil in person. He is staying with Billy and Jake for tonight, but he leaves very early in the morning to go and see Phil." He said softly. I looked away, blinking away the tears.  
"Charlie is going to Phil?" I asked, now a little thankful. I couldn't cope seeing his face, or dealing with the pain we would now feel for a fair amount of time.

"He dropped off a bag of clothes and what not for you." He said to me. I nodded, not speaking.  
"He wanted you to stay with me for a bit, until they return." He said softly. I faced him.  
"They?" I asked. He nodded.  
"I believe Charlie is under the impression that Phil may want to come here for a little." He answered. He watched me for a few moment, but didn't speak.  
"I am not sure if Charlie has asked Phil, but I can't see a man who loves his wife, not wanting to see where everything happened, or not be there for her teenage daughter." He said softly. I nodded. I looked at Sam for a moment.  
"I think I need some fresh air." I said walking past, going outside. As I stood on the step, I watched a rustic wolf come into sight.

"Jake…" I whispered, walking towards him. His eyes were sad, and I could tell he was hurting. The wolf came to my side, softly head butting my hand as I reached out, softly patting his fur.  
"I'm okay Jacob…" I answered the wolf, of his curious look.  
"Jake, why don't you go get dressed and come inside?" Came Sam's voice. The wolf gave a distinct nod before turning away. I waited a minute before a half-naked Jacob stepped from the trees. His face was pale, and he wore no smile. He looked gently to me.  
"I'm so sorry Bell's." He said softly. I pulled him into a hug, I could feel his tears falling onto my shoulder.  
"It's okay Jake… we'll get through it." I said softly. He slowly wiped his face, turning to me.  
"Charlie's at mine at the moment, but I couldn't be there. I have never seen Charlie cry Bella, I had to get out." He said to me. I nodded, understanding it. I myself had never seen my father cry.  
"Why don't we go inside, I'll make us all some dinner, and we can just talk, what ever we want to talk about." Sam suggested. I took both Jacob and Sam's hands, walking with them inside. 

Sam's POV

I stayed close to Bella, but she needed time to process everything. Jacob had fallen asleep on my couch, and that's where we left him. The kid was exhausted, and he didn't need to go home only to feel worst. I had just held Bella that night, until she drifted to sleep. At 4 in the morning, I received a call from Charlie, saying he was leaving and to send his love to Bella. I sighed, looking at the woman in my bed. I loved that she could sleep peacefully. At five, I could no longer sleep, so I got up, cooking whatever I could. Paul was the first to show up, from having stayed on patrol since everything had happened. Jared had relieved him only moments before he came inside. His eyes hallow, and he was exhausted, but he didn't say anything. He sat at the table, helping himself. We were soon joined by Embry and Quil. No one seemed able to talk, they all cared for Bella, and I guess, they didn't wish to make things worse. Jacob woke up as I served myself something. He joined us, not saying a word, as Quil and Embry dished up a large serving.  
"Eat it all Jake, you need it." I ordered as he went to push it away. They all stayed seated, softly talking.  
"Whoever killed her, they left moments later Sam. They won't come back for a while." Paul said softly.  
"I came across the Cullen's who were missing a few members. It seems They are tracking the vampire, in hopes they can find it, and destroy it." He said softly.  
"The old one, Carlisle, he said something I think that we need to discuss." He said a little nervous.  
"And what's that?" I asked.  
"He reckons that there is a large group of vampires being made. He called them newborn's. He believes they are being created to kill Bella." Paul shifted on his seat as he spoke. Jacob stared at Paul.  
"I think I may need to call a meeting between us, and the Cullen's." I said to him. I looked up as Bella came into the room. She had a stubborn frown set on her face that if I hadn't been so worried, would have made me smile.  
"I am going with you!" She stated to me. I quickly stood.  
"Baby, I don't think it's a good idea at the moment." I said softly. She glared at me.  
"Sam, this all happened, because of me! They killed my mother, to hurt me." She said holding her expression, fighting the tears that I could see watering in her eyes.  
"I am going! I am not a coward!" She said crossing her arms. The pack all looked at me.  
"Very well, Bella, Jacob and I will go meet the Cullen's. You can all stay and hang out, do whatever." I said to them. Quil slowly stood.  
"Paul, as you know, I relieved Jacob from Clearwater watch, and Leah, I think will join us tonight. All it's going to take is for her to lose her temper once, and she'll phase. He and Seth have been arguing a lot. It's time Sam." He said to me. I took a deep breath. I didn't need this at the moment. I turned to Paul.  
"I need to ask one last favour of you tonight my friend." I said feeling guilty. Paul stood.  
"Whatever you need, Sam." He said with a nod. I smiled softly.  
"You know Leah, I need you to take her out, and piss her off. I want her to phase now, so its done. Seth will follow, most likely tomorrow. I know I've asked a lot of you, but you're the next experienced, next to Jared and I." I said to him. He gave a nod.  
"Embry, Paul gets Leah, you need to watch Seth. When he phases, your who I'm leaving in charge of him. I need them up to date with everything, and told everything." I stated. Bella slid her hand into mine. I looked at my pack.  
"When I'm not available, as you all know, Jacob is next in charge. With Jacob and I at the moment, this is not going to be able to happen, I am giving the authority to Jared. When Jared returns, you follow what he says. Paul will be busy with Leah, and soon, Embry, you'll be busy with Seth. I want you all to rest and sleep. I need the rest of you to take shifts of perimeter runs. No slacking off, and if you find anything, you howl." I ordered. They all nodded. I turned to Bella.  
"Lets get ready." I said leading her away.

Bella's POV

I changed into a t-shirt and jeans. I didn't care what I through on, as long as I wore something, that's all I cared about. I took out my phone, calling Alice.

"Bella…. I'm so sorry." Her voice shook.

"I need Carlisle to come and meet Sam. The field." I stated, before hanging up. I didn't mean to be rude, but I didn't want to think of anything at the moment. I walked with Sam.  
"You ready to ride?" He asked. I looked at him a little confused as he stripped. I took his clothes, dumping them in a small back pack Sam had given me to use for my things as my actual bag was still at Charlie's.

"Jump on." He said softly as he began to phase. I was mesmerised by the wolf. He looked to me softly, dropping down so I could climb on. I did as he'd asked, sitting on his back. I felt safe, as Sam rose. I took fistful of hair, hoping it wouldn't hurt him, as he began running through the trees. I closed my eyes, feeling the speed and power as he ran. Each movement, deliberate and strong. Everything was faded from my mind, as I experienced the closest thing I could at that moment to complete freedom. I smiled as Jake ran to his flank. I didn't know why, but I couldn't help the smile. I got disappointed when he slowed down, walking out to the fields. I couldn't believe how quickly they could get to places. As we walked out into the field, Carlisle and Esme stood alone. I had expected others, but was very thankful I wouldn't need to deal with Edward.  
Sam dropped again to allow me to climb off. I slid off, watching them leave for the trees to phase back.  
"Bella." Esme said softly as I hugged them both.  
"We are sorry Bella." Carlisle said sympathetically. I nodded.  
"Thank you Carlisle." I said gently. I turned as Sam and Jacob walked out. Sam took my hand softly as he reached me.  
"Carlisle, Esme, thank you for coming." Sam said to them. They both nodded.  
"I was informed today, that there is something called a new born, and there is practically an army, waiting to kill Bella." Sam said bluntly. Carlisle nodded.  
"We have a friend watching the progress at the moment. The numbers are large. The numbers are a lot larger then I am afraid my family can handle alone. Alice will be able to tell me when they choose to attack us, but until then, it's a waiting game." Carlisle informed. Sam let out a sigh as he thought about this information.  
"I will have my pack on guard. When you know a more, please let me know." He said to Carlisle.

"We also have Edward, Jasper and Emmett searching for the one who…" Carlisle went silent as I quickly turned away, knowing what he was saying.

"I will keep you up to date." He said softly.  
"Thank you." Sam said to him. Sam softly touched my face.  
"I was wondering, if you would mind helping me, take care of Bella. If I was to lose her, I would not survive. My pack are going through a few things at the moment, and I am needed to help. It would make me happier, knowing Bella was not alone at my house, and was able to be with those she cares for." He said softly, looking into my eyes. My heart swelled. I knew this was very hard for him, to ask for their help, but he knew it meant so much to me.

"Bella is still family, Sam. She will always be welcomed among us." Esme spoke smiling at me. Sam gave a nod.  
"Very well. I think we are finished. Thank you for joining us." Sam said to them. I stepped forward, giving both Vampires one last hug, before walking with Sam to the trees, thankful I was heading home.

_**(Warning for anyone that doesn't like sexual content! This is part is based on Bella and Sam's first time together)**_

Sam and I laid snuggled in bed together. My heart was racing, for all I wanted at that moment was human contact, and to be held close, in loving arms. I started by gently tugging on Sam's arm, making him shift, so he was leaning over the top of me. I pressed my mouth into his, closing my eyes, as I kissed him, enjoying every second of his taste. He didn't ask questions, or fight my passion. I deeply kissed him, ensuring each kiss showed him what I truly wanted. I slowly pushed him down onto the bed, slowly moving myself on top of him. I took his hand, moving it slowly up my shirt. He looked a little unsure, but didn't fight me. As his hands softly touched and rubbed over my chest, I slowly pushed his shirt up, pressing gentle kisses into his stomach, working my way to his nipples. I ran my tongue gently over one, softly smiling as I heard him shudder a little. I slowly moved up, pressing my mouth into his.  
"Bella…" He groaned lightly, as I ran my nails softly down his stomach, causing him to goose up. I smiled as he sat, up, moving my legs on either side of him, so I was sitting easily in his lap. He softly reached to my shirt, pulling it easily over my head. His slid a hand softly to my back, unclasping my bra. I through it from me, deepening our kiss. He took my nipple into his mouth as I arched back slightly. I had an ache of desire I had never felt. He quickly took hold of me, sweeping me under him in seconds and with struggle. He was leaning over me, meeting every kiss with desire. I slowly moved my hands to my jeans, unbuttoning them. I took his hand, sliding it down my stomach, to the seams of my now opened pants. He broke our kiss slowly.  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked softly. I nodded.  
"Sam, I don't want to wait. I love you, and I want to feel this." I whispered. That was all I needed to say. He slowly moved down on the bed, taking my jeans in his hands, moving them from me easily. I was now in nothing back a pair of lacy black panties. He slowly moved so he was sitting between my thighs. He raised my thigh slowly so my leg was bent, and began pressing soft kisses into my milky flesh. As he did this, his hands slowly began to slide the lace down. I was now completely naked and exposed to him. He slowly moved up, pressing gentle kisses into my stomach, up my chest, trailing the line of my neck before kissing my mouth. I felt my stomach flutter nervously as he slowly parted my thighs, before slowly touching my inner woman. I let out soft moans, as his fingers touched parts of me that had never been touched. He made me ache for his touch and his caresses. He was gentle as he moved a single finger into my burning flesh. I felt myself losing my breath. He smiled softly as he continued.  
"Breath Bella." He whispered, as I grabbed the sheets in my hands, as I felt my body shudder and explode. I panted slightly, knowing what had just happened. I looked up at Sam who was smiling. He pressed another kiss into my mouth, as he kicked off his pants. He slowly took my hand, placing it around him. I was blushing as I slowly explored this length. I was very nervous now, as to how I was to fit him inside me.

"Bella, we never talked about condoms or anything." He said softly to me, as I played a little. I shook my head.  
"I'm on the pill." I answered, as his fingers softly found my softness again. He kissed me softly as he pulled himself from my touch, and slowly opened my thighs so he could slide easily between them.

"Relax Bell's." He whispered, as He slowly moved himself to my softness. I felt him softly pressing in. I gripped the sheets as I felt a small burning. I closed my eyes in slight discomfort as he slowly pushed in. I gasped slightly, as my body tried adjusting. Sam softly kissed me, as he eased a little deeper.  
"It'll ease soon, I promise." He whispered as he eased inside me further and further. I felt my body begin to ease as he repeated this a few times, pulling out and slowly entering me again. Once I was no longer feeling pain, he began to enter a little faster. I let out soft moans as he began to slowly thrust into me. I laid there with my eyes slowed, taking in the new sensations I was experiencing. I found myself slowly beginning to join in his movements. He smiled softly as he took my hands into his, holding them above my head. He now started a stronger pace, that caused me to hold my breath, fighting the moans that were trying to escape.  
"Don't fight it baby." He said to me, kissing me as I moaned against him. I felt him become stronger and stronger as he pressed into me. My body trembled once more, my desire flooding my face in heat as I cried out in ecstasy. Sam took hold of the bed, thrusting deeply and hard before his own desire caused his body to shudder. He was breathing hard as he slowly pulled out of me, falling to my side. I smiled at him.  
"Thank you Sam." I said feeling a lot better than I had all day.  
"No, thank you Bell's. You just gave me the best part of you, and I will never forget that." He said cupping my chin, pressing his mouth into mine.  
"I love you Sam." I said softly, as he scooped me closer. My naked body curved well into his.  
"I love you too Bella. I love you more than I could ever say or express." He said softly. I smirked.  
"I'm fairly sure you expressed yourself pretty well." I giggled. He smirked, as he kissed me once more.  
"Let's sleep baby." He said softly as I yawned.  
"Good night Sam." I said wrapping his arm securely around my waist.  
"Good night Bell's." He said kissing my neck softly. I smiled, easily drifting off to sleep.

**Okay, so this chapters done. I hope you guys liked it I am happy with how it all went I need to thank all of those that have left me re-views, it makes me so happy to know many of you are enjoying my story On top of this, it also inspires me to write! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight, though I wish I did! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyers **

Bella's POV

I had awoken the next day, feeling lousy. My body was aching from last night's passion, but I didn't care. I had loved every moment. I sat up, noticing once more Sam wasn't beside me. I smiled softly, knowing he'd be down stairs, getting breakfast ready for all the boys. I dressed into a pair of pyjama shorts Charlie had thrown in the bag, and a tank top. I tied my hair up, dreading when I would have to brush it, as I had sex hair! I walked down stairs, walking out to the lounge room. I smiled as I stepped into the kitchen and froze. Leah was sitting with the rest of the boys, and Sam was cooking.

"Morning Bella." A few of the guys chanted as they saw me. Sam looked up smiling, walking over, and kissing me softly.  
"Morning Bell's." He said smiling. I smiled softly, before sitting down. Leah looked at me, slightly glaring before looking back at her breakfast. I noticed once more Jared wasn't present and neither was Quil.  
"Where are Jared and Quil?" I asked, as Sam placed a small side of food in front of me. I hadn't really eaten since Renee's death, so I was hungry, but I hadn't really been paying much attention.

"Jared's with Seth, as he also phased last night." Sam shot Leah a look, who was avoiding all gazes at that moment.  
"And Quil's on Perimeter." Sam answered sitting next to me. I looked at him curiously then to Leah.  
"Welcome to the pack, Leah." I said softly. She looked up. The look was rather icy and hard. It made me think she wished she could be anywhere but here.

"Yeah, thanks." She said standing up.

"Where are you going Leah?" Paul called to her, as she walked to the front door.  
"Home, I want to check on Seth!" She said raging out.  
"Isn't she a delight?!" Jacob remarked. The pack snickered.  
"Cut it out." Sam snapped, shooting them all looks.  
"This isn't easy for her." He stated annoyed.  
"Like it was for any of us!" Embry said to Sam. I watched Sam glare.  
"She is the first wolf in written history to be a female shape shifter. Back off, and let her settle. She is now your sister, and I expect you all to behave and treat her as such." He said firmly. They all went back to eating. I looked at my plate, picking at it.  
"Bella, you need to eat that. You haven't had a decent meal in two days, and I won't have Charlie returning to kill me for not feeding you." Sam said softly. I nodded, taking a deliberate bite to please him.

"Well, I don't know about you lot, but I am exhausted." Paul said standing.  
"I have not had decent sleep in the last few days." He said yawning. I looked at him.  
"Paul, why don't you crash in one of the spare rooms?" I quickly spoke. Sam smiled at me, as I said this. Paul looked at Sam, who gave a nod.  
"Go crash in a spare room Paul, we've plenty of space, and you have worked hard." Sam said to him. He stood with a smile.  
"Thanks, night you lot." With that, Paul left. I turned to Sam.  
"That was okay, wasn't it?" I asked a little nervous that I had asked Paul before asking Sam. Sam leant in, capturing my lips gently.

"It was fine, besides, this place will be yours too soon." He said taking a large bite of his omelette. I smiled at the thought.

It was lunch time, when my smile vanished by one phone call.  
"Bella, it's Charlie." Sam said holding out the house phone. I stood taking it.  
"Dad…" I said gloomy.  
"Hey Bell's. I just wanted to let you know Phil and I will be in Forks tonight at 11pm. You can crash another night at Sam's if you'd like, but I would like you to pop over to Sue's to come see him. I think he needs to see a familiar face." Charlie said to me.

"Okay, well, I'll be there. Dad, is he okay?" I asked, fighting any reactions I was having by the call.  
"He'll be okay, he just needs time." He answered. I looked down.  
"I'll see you tonight dad." I hung up and looked at Sam who was watching me.  
"Are you okay?" He asked softly. I nodded.  
"I'm okay. Charlie and Phil will be at Sue's tonight, about 11, do you mind if we go there?" I asked. He shook his head.  
"It'll be fine. This way while you two catch up, I talk to Seth and Leah about a few pack things." He said walking over and kissing the top of my head. He leant over the couch, wrapping his arms around me. I leant into his embrace, thankful for the support.

I sat with Sue for twenty minutes, before a car pulled into the drive way. I walked out with Sue. Sam was up stairs, talking to Leah and Seth. Charlie got out of the car, and I walked over hugging him. I watched as Phil got out of the car. He was rather tall and muscular from always playing base-ball. He was bald with blue eyes that usually sparked, but today they were dim and sad. I walked over, wrapping my arms around him.  
"I'm so sorry Bella." He said softly. I could tell he was crying from his voice croaking and shaking.  
"Me too Phil." I said softly. Charlie hugged Sue as he followed her into her house. Phil held me close as we walked inside.  
Sue served tea and biscuits, before excusing herself, so we could all talk alone. I sat by myself in a single seat arm chair, while Charlie and Phil sat in the double seat couch.  
"Ah Bella, I asked Charlie to bring me here, as I wanted to talk to you about what you want for your mums funeral." He said softly. I looked down, not really sure I wanted to talk about this.  
"Bell's?" Came Sam's call. I looked up as he walked in. Charlie stood with Phil.  
"Phil, this is Bella's boyfriend, Sam. Sam, this is Phil, Renee's husband." Charlie said introducing the two. I watched as Sam shook his hand.  
"I'm sorry we couldn't meet on happier circumstances. Renee had told me she liked you, and that you were good for our Bella." He said softly, trying to attempt a smile. Sam gave a nod, as he walked to me, sitting down and pulling me onto his lap. I rested my head against his shoulder for comfort.  
"As I was saying, I wanted to talk to you, about your ideas." He said softly. I looked at him and took a breath.  
"I think she should be buried in Jacksonville, where you are." I said softly. Tears whelmed in my eyes.  
"She hated Forks, and to keep her here would be wrong." I said softly.  
"She loved the sun, so that's where she should be." I said softly. Phil gave a nod.  
"Then you and Charlie will be returning with me?" He asked. I looked at Charlie who nodded.

"I want Sam to come." I said softly. Sam suddenly cleared his throat.  
"Bell's… I don't know if that's possible." He said softly. I looked at him.  
"Try, please." I asked. He gave a nod. Phil and Charlie were a little confused, but didn't say anything.  
"When should we do this?" Phil asked. Charlie spoke next.

"When her body is released." He answered.  
"It may be a couple of days yet." Charlie said softly. Phil just nodded, and sat back.

"Dad, I think I want to go back to Sam's if that's okay…" I asked, my voice shaking. I didn't have to think about it all there, and I hated this feeling. Charlie stood.  
"Of course Bell's… I'm sorry, this must be really hard, knowing you have finals, and your mum… shit.. I didn't even think that you have school tomorrow!" He said suddenly worried.  
"I don't think it's a good idea Bella goes to school Charlie." Phil cut in. Charlie looked at Phil.  
"Of course not. But I am meant to let them know. I don't want her grades to suffer." He said a little defensive.

"It's okay dad, I do kind of want to go… I can't afford to lose grades, and it may help take my mind off of everything." I said softly.  
"Besides, I think I'll miss a large chunk next week. I can't miss two weeks, I'd never catch up and I would fail." I said softly. Charlie nodded.  
"Do you have school books?" He asked. I thought for a moment and nodded.  
"I left my bag in the truck! It's still there!" I said to him. He smiled.

"Well if you want to go, I won't stop you. I just want you to take it easy, and if at any time you feel you need to leave, you can." He said pulling me into a hug. I breathed in his scent. It was of old spice and his body wash.

"I love you Bell's." Charlie said kissing the top of my head. I looked up into his eyes. I was proud of have inherited his looks, the dark hair, the brown eyes. The only thing I had of Renee's was her nose and skin complexion.  
"I love you too Dad." I said softly. Phil took me into his arms next.  
"I love you Bella. I know you moved here, so Renee could follow me, and I thank you for that. I have enjoyed this past year with her, but you were always missed." He said fondly pressing his hand to my cheek. He sighed, dropping his hand.  
"I think I should go upstairs and see if I can sleep. It's been a while." He said softly.

"Night Phil." I called as he walked away.  
"Night." Everyone called after me. I looked at Sam.  
"We should probably go." I said to him as he stood. He shook Charlie's hand.  
"I'll see you two soon." Dad said pressing a quick kiss to my cheek as I walked out with Sam's hand hold mine.

With school, word had spread. I sat in class, with people whispering like crazy about the murder and who it was. Some suggested Charlie, saying they probably had a large fight. Another suggested Phil, saying he had caught Renee in Charlie's room. I rolled my eyes, trying really hard to ignore them. The worst gossip was Jessica Stanley. We had bee friends when I'd first moved here, but the fact her boyfriend had eyes for me soon ruined any chance of friendship in the future. She was particularly loud when she said Renee probably whored herself around, that's why my parents broke up. I hadn't been able to control my anger. I stood up, walking straight to her, curled the fist that wasn't already in a cast and punched her fair in the nose. She had squealed all the way as she fell from her seat, as people around me all stood shocked. I had to say, for my left hand, it was a fairly awesome punch. Tears whelmed in my eyes.  
"My nose! I think you broke my nose!" She cried as blood showered out.  
"That is my mother, and my father you say shit about. How FUCKING DARE YOU!" I spat. I glared at the now whimpering girl.  
"The next time you run your mouth Jessica, think, because next time, I will slam that artificial face so hard, no plastic surgery will fix it! And for the record! My mother was no slut. We can't all be like you!" I yelled. Some people were silent in shock, others were laughing, and some were cheering.

"Miss Swan, Miss Stanley, my office." Came our principal Mr Morgan's. I glared at Jessica as I stormed towards the office. My hand was hurting from the punch, but I was feeling a lot better knowing I had punched her. Another girl assisted Jessica to the office. She now had a cloth, mopping up the blood that was still running. The principal looked at Jessica and then too me.  
"Never, have I seen two girls act this way! I understand miss Swan, you are very angry and upset, but that is no excuse to attack another student!" He said to me.

"I'm sorry, but I will not have her, attack and criticise my mother! She didn't know her, and she has done nothing but talk trash about her all day! I had enough. I was angry at hearing my mother be called a Whore!" I said glaring as tears streamed down my face.  
"I don't care, who anybody is, I won't put up with that." I said glaring hate to Jessica who was cowering.  
"Miss Stanley, did you in fact refer to Miss Swan's mother as a … Whore." He said clearing his throat. Jessica shook her head.  
"Everybody heard her! Ask anyone." I said to Mr Morgan. He stood up.  
"I'll be back momentarily." He walked out. I turned to Jessica, who was now looking a little afraid. I just sat, glaring. Mr Morgan returned moments later, with three different students.  
"Is this the girl that was saying stuff about Bella Swan's mother?" He asked the students, indicating to Jessica. All of them nodded.  
"That will be all, you may leave." He said to them. They all left, one of the guys still grinning as he looked at Jessica's nose.  
"Miss Swan, though I do not agree in violence, I can give you a warning today. I understand that you are not in a great mind frame. Know that Miss Stanley will be reporting to me for the rest of the year with detention, as well as will no longer stand as valedictorian. She will also issue a public apology for her actions, or find her once clean record holds accounts of bullying. As for you, I suggest you go home. Have the receptionist call your Father. You have been through enough for the time being, and I don't want to see you here until after your Mother's funeral. When you return, Jessica will issue that apology." He said to me. I nodded, standing. I walked out, not giving another look at Jessica.

Sam looked confused as he pulled in the school parking lot, with me holding an ice pack to my hand. It was about half an hour later, and my hand was swelling. As I got into the truck he looked at me, taking my hand.  
"What happened?" He asked observing the swelling.  
"I punched a girl in the face." I answered honestly. He looked at me a little curiously.  
"She was bad talking my mum and Charlie, and even Phil. I got angry." I answered, pulling my hand back.  
"Bella…" He said a little worried.  
"It's okay, I'm not suspended or anything; not to mention, I hit her with my good hand. They want me to just stay home until after the funeral. Jessica Stanley on the other hand, now has to issue a public apology when I return. She was the valedictorian, but has now lost that title, as well as detention for the rest of the year. I think she is rather lucky he didn't expel or suspend her, because that goes on public record and colleges do not take to that too kindly." I said to him. Sam drove towards my dad's house. I looked at him in panic.  
"What are we doing?!" I asked as he turned into Charlie's street.  
"I am going inside to get you more clothes. I have the keys, and I will be in and out. You are not going to be asked to go in." He said softly. I watched as he got out of the car, walking to the front door and entering. I slowly opened the door, my heart racing as I slowly followed. I pushed open the door, taking a step inside. I stared at the spot where I had last seen my mum. Tears fell as I stared at the missing carpet. The wooden floor under where the carpet had been was tinted dark.

"Bella!" Sam said rushing to me, stepping into my line of sight.  
"I'm okay." I said softly, pushing him out of the way. I looked around. Had that not been there, there was nothing that suggested that a crime had taken place.  
"When I find who did this, I swear to you, as your imprint, your lover and partner, I will tear them to shreds." Sam said softly taking my arm. I felt him softly pull me towards the door. I followed him out.

Charlie and Phil had been shocked when the school and rang them to tell them about the confrontation. I hadn't really cared, I was proud that I had stood up for myself. Renee and I may not have always seen eye to eye, but I loved her and she had loved me. Charlie had however, made me swear never to go near Jessica Stanley again. He also said not to worry about Jessica pressing charges as he'd been friends with her father for a few years. I hadn't even thought about legal charges being placed. I hadn't cared. Charlie also did not approve of risking damage to my other hand, when in a few days, the cast on my right hand was free to come off.  
"I'm sorry dad, I was just so angry." I said to him. Charlie sighed.  
"Bell's, I told you when you hit Jacob, I didn't want you hitting anymore." He somehow softly reprimanded.

"I know. And if it hadn't been now, I probably wouldn't have hit her. I am sorry dad." I said softly. Phil walked over.  
"Give her a break Charlie. I can tell you now, were I to hear someone speaking badly about Renee, I'd have done what she did, and you can't say you wouldn't have either. This Jessica Stanley got what she deserved." Phil said sending me a wink. I smiled softly.  
"Very well, Bella, I just don't want more casts." He said kissing my bruised knuckles.  
"Sorry Dad." I repeated.

"I will control my anger from now on. She just pressed all the right buttons. It didn't help I was already upset." I apologised. Dad gave a nod.  
"Sam, take my daughter home. Make sure that hand stays ice-packed." He said shaking his head.  
"I will Charlie. You don't need to worry. I will keep a close eye on Bella at all times." He promised.  
"That's a good lad. Now you two head home. We'll talk some more later." Charlie said giving me one more glance. I smirked as Phil gave me an extra tight hug. I knew he did this, so I knew he was proud. And I was fairly proud of myself too, not that I would let Charlie know that.

**So if you haven't figured out, I HATE Jessica. She's fake and horrible and I just can't stand her. She isn't a true friend to Bella, and I wanted to show that. I know that the story has become a little gloomy, but that will change soon More Edward and Sam scene's to come. I really don't want to write the funeral, and I am thinking about doing a write over bit, explaining that she had been and returned. I just hate funerals…**

**Anyway, re-view, re-view. I'm tired tonight, so I don't know if I'll post another or not. Just so you know, these chapters are written, only moments before they are posted. Yes I know what my main advents are, but a lot of the other bits and pieces, I have no clue I'm writing it, until I am literally writing it Talk to you all soon 3 xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to say quickly, I hope you all have an amazing Easter Weekend! I've already started, by taking a spontaneous road trip with friends yesterday, coming home last night and having a communal party among everyone who rents in the set of Units I live in, as well as some friends Today is recovery and I thought I may just wind down a little with typing up this chapter for you guys **

**Happy Easter 3 and Stay Safe 3**

**(Author Note) **

**I also know that Collin and Brady joined Sam's pack just before Seth and Leah, but I didn't really want to put them in as they aren't going to be big members. I really wanted Seth and Leah ready to join. **

**I don't own Twilight, that honour belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

Bella's POV

I knew Sam was feeling bad. We'd gotten home, for him to explain to me, that Sam leaving the reservation wasn't actually a possibility. There was a threat of the new born army, along with new phases, since two more had joined that morning. A guy named Collin Littlesea and Brady Fuller. Sam was a little angry, as they were only thirteen years old. He'd been annoyed with Seth's phasing, and that kid was fifteen. I had yet to meet Seth, Collin or Brady, but Sam said they would join us for breakfast, just like the rest of the pack.

It did hurt, to realise I would be leaving Sam for a couple of days. I was over the idea of not being with him, and I had realised, I would have to tell Charlie very soon, that I wanted to live out here. I was happy all the time, and even with losing Renee, Sam's home still managed to ease away my pain. I always found myself being cheered up by the pack, or Sam, sweeping me into his arms, taking my breath away with a single kiss. It had become my home, and I had no intentions on moving back to Charlie's house.

Sam was working, and I thought it may be a good time, to visit at Carlisle's and Esme's. I didn't want them worrying about me, and I knew that they would be. I drove out to the house, really enjoying the fact I had become pro at driving one hand. I pulled into the drive-way, smiling softly up at the grand house. It was quite beautiful, and very modern, but it just seemed so spacious. I got out, as Esme opened the door.  
"Bella." She said softly smiling. She hugged me.  
"I am sorry Bella, should Charlie or you need anything." She said softly. I nodded.

"Thank you Esme. We'll be okay." I said walking inside with her.  
"Bella…." Came Edwards voice. I looked up at the top of their stairway. Esme gave a soft squeeze of my hand and walked away.  
"Hi Edward." I said a little nervous. He walked down stairs.  
"Bella, I am sorry Renee." He said softly. I looked into his gold eyes and instantly regretted it.  
"I miss you." He whispered, reaching out of touching my cheek. I slowly gripped his hand, removing it from my face.  
"Edward, no." I said stepping back.  
"I can't have you touching me like that." I said softly. I was slightly shaking.

"Bella… why Sam?" He asked, I couldn't hear any anger in his voice. I sighed, turning from him.  
"I love him Edward, its not complicated." I said looking out of the window, feeling his stare upon me.  
"And we were?" He asked, bitterness now oozing slightly. I nodded.  
"Everything was a battle… Your touch, kiss, feelings… We fought to stay together, and you were right to leave." I said turning and facing him.  
"You were right." I said seeing the shock on his face.  
"We do not belong together. I have fallen, so hard in love with Sam. I know I loved you, but it was different… It was controlled, and feared, and everything that made us, us. With Sam, I'm sorry Edward, but it's natural." I said softly. His face grew angry.  
"Natural?! IT'S THE IMPRINT!" He spat angrily. I took a step back, anxious and now trembling.  
"WHEN DID YOU FUCK HIM! THE NIGHT I LEFT?!" He spat at me. I stood there, stunned.  
"EDWARD! ENOUGH!" Esme's voice suddenly ordered, as Carlisle and Emmett came running in.  
"I LOVED YOU! AND YOU THROUGH YOURSELF TO A WOLF!" He shouted at me. Esme glided in front of me.

"Get him out!" Esme stormed, looking angry, and sad all at once. I watched as Edward fought with Emmett and Carlisle.  
"I'm so sorry Bella!" Esme said looking at me, when he was out of sight. I looked at her, shaking my head.  
"No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry Esme." I said walking to the door. Esme didn't stop me. She stood at her front door, looking sad as I pulled out of the driveway. Tears fell down my face as I pulled out. I drove back to the reservation, hurting that Edward had accused me of sleeping with Sam the night he left, and angry about it also. I deep breathed, angry and trembling. I pulled up at Sam's, noticing that a few members of the pack were on the veranda chatting and laughing. I fought hard, to put a smile on my face, but it wasn't going to work.  
"Bella!" Called Paul smiling.  
"Hi." I said a little shaky.  
"Bell's, you okay?" Jared asked standing looking at me. I nodded.  
"I'm fine… hard day." I covered.  
"Well, Sam's inside with all three latest wolves. Wanna meet them?" Jacob's voice asked behind me. I turned, now smiling. Jacob, Paul and Jared walked inside with me. Sam was in the loungeroom with three boys. One, I could see resembled Sue a fair ammoun and was a little older looking. Mind you, none of the boys looked thirteen. They all looked old enough to be 16 maybe older.

"Bella, meet Seth, Collin and Brady." Sam said smiling at me. I smiled softly as all three turned.  
"Wow…" Was Seth's first words, causing me to blush.  
"Watch it." Sam warned. Seth looked at Sam.  
"Sorry dude, it's just, after what Leah…." He stopped talking.  
"Sorry." He said again. Seth was rather a good looking kid. He had his mums dark black hair, and eyes. He stood about 6 foot, perhaps a little taller and smiled a fair amount. Brady and Collin just gave a nod to me. Both were the same height, at 6 foot, and both were looking a little overwhelmed.  
"Collin's my cousin." Jacob said walking over, pulling him into a head lock. I walked to Sam's side, happy when Sam placed an arm around my waist, as we watched Jacob play rough with his little cousin.  
"Take it out side you two." Sam ordered. I watched as the boys all took off outside.

"You will want to see this." He said smiling. I took his hand as we walked out. I was a little stunned two see two wolves play fighting. I could tell Jacob easily, as I was now accustom to his wolf side. I was a little surprised, noticing that Collin was also was a reddish-brown wolf. I did notice that Collin was a fair amount smaller then Jacob's huge size.  
"What's with his size?" I asked Sam. He smiled.  
"Collin and Brady are the pups of the tribe. They'll grown more as they grow. Seth's a bit bigger, though still shorter than the rest of us. Leah is also somewhat smaller. She will end up being the smallest in the pack once the boys grow." He said to me. I watched as wolves came running out of the forest, joining in the play. I noticed Paul, and smiled. I watched as a chocolate wolf jumped onto Jacob.

"That's Quil's form. I think it reflects his 'sweet' personality." He said smirking. I watched as Embry joined in, taking on Quil. I laughed, it was an entertaining sight. I watched as Paul jumped in between Jacob and Collin. I looked at a smaller wolf. He was dark ashy-brown almost grey, and seemed a little less skilled.  
"Is that Seth or Brady?" I asked Sam. Sam smiled.  
"Brady, he's still getting used to the phasing side of things." He answered. I watched as a light grey-ash wolf came up to Brady.  
"That's Seth." Sam said smiling proudly. I watched as the two started jumping on each other.  
"It's really amazing to watch." I said to him. He smirked. I watched as my Sam suddenly jumped into his wolf form, running straight into the play. His form was only met in size by Jacob's. the only ones that were close to their size, as Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil. I sat down, watching as all of a sudden, the black wolf was taken down by the others. I smiled, enjoying the moment of happiness. I watched as a wolf, I personal thought was beautiful walked into sight. I knew immediately, it was Leah. He fur was a soft ashy grey. She was as beautiful as a wolf, as she was as a human. She didn't join in. She sat watching, and I noticed, her eyes mainly followed her little brother. Occasionally she'd shoot me glances, but nothing more. The play seemed to last an hour, before Sam's wolf form walked to me. I smiled, reaching out, stroking his nozzle.  
"You are truly a beautiful wolf." I said softly, looking into the dark eyes of my Sam. He nudged me with his head. I smiled as he dropped at my feet. The only problem was, his size was still as tall as I was sitting down, if not larger. I watched as Jacob walked over. I reached out again, running my hand through his thick fur. I had noticed, as the boys hair grew, so did the thickness and length of their fur. It explained why Leah's was the thickest. She had cut her hair to her shoulders, to shorten the length of her fur. I watched as Seth walked to his sister, taking her flank. I smiled as they took off into a run, leaving our sight through the trees. The other wolves slowly headed off. I wasn't sure if they would return or not. I watched as Collin came up to Jacobs flank. I smiled at the small wolf. I wasn't sure how they managed it, but it seemed like they were all smiling back at me.  
"Alright you lot, go get changed." I said standing. I watched as Jacob and Collin chased raced each other. I chuckled as I looked at Sam. He phased back to human. I smiled at the naked form. I laughed as he pulled me into him.  
"I never got to ask, how was your day?" He asked. I guess my smile had faulted, as he looked at me seriously then.  
"Bella?" He asked walking me inside. I looked down.  
"I thought I'd go visit the Cullen's." I answered, as he took a pair of shorts out.  
"What happened?" He asked. That was how I told him all about Edward and his accusations. To say Sam was pissed was an understatement.  
"I'm okay though, Carlisle and Esme were there, and so was Emmett." I said to him as he pulled me tightly into a hug.  
"Yeah, but that isn't the point! What if he'd tried harming you!" He said looking at me. I shook my head.  
"He didn't, and I don't think he could. Yes his words hurt, but they were only words. I don't believe Edward could ever try and kill me or change me." I stated firmly. Sam sighed.  
"Fine, but from now on, I come with you." He said crossing his arms. I nodded.  
"Okay." I softly kissed him. I wouldn't go back now without Sam. I always felt safer with him around, and at that moment, I didn't have any plans on visiting that Cullen's again for some time, though I was missing Alice and Emmett. They had always been the easiest to get along with, not including Esme or Carlisle.

That night, I received a call from Charlie, stating we leave for Jacksonville the following morning. I was nervous about going, and I honestly wished I didn't have to. I hadn't slept. Sam had tried cuddling with me until I fell asleep, but I was beyond anxious. I had ended up slipping out of bed, and having a hot strong tea.

"Bella?" Sam asked coming out, wiping his eyes.  
"I couldn't sleep." I said softly. He sat next to me, taking a mouthful of my tea.

"Baby, I know you're nervous, but you'll be okay. You are strong, and while you are there, you will have friends and family." He said softly. I nodded, not wanting to actually talk about it.  
"Why don't you come back to bed?" He asked as I sipped on the tea. I looked at him for a moment, contemplating it.

"I won't sleep Sam. I will get some rest on the plane." I stood up, walking outside. I sat with my tea in my hand on the veranda. Sam didn't follow. I rest my head against the bar, looking at the night sky, wishing it would just swallow me whole.  
"I'm going to go back to bed babe, if you need me, wake me up." He said soothly. I turned and watched him walk away. I loved how sweet and understanding it was. He didn't push or invade my need for space, as Edward used to. Even Jacob had been rather pushy, but with Sam, it was gentle and caring. I knew if I needed to talk, he'd listen, or if I needed to cry, he'd hold me, or, like right now; if I needed space, he'd give it to me.

I had fallen asleep well past four in the morning. Sam had gently woke me up at seven, telling me I had to get ready. My eyes were blood shot and heavy, but I made my way to the shower, and got dressed. When I came back out, Charlie and Phil were in the kitchen.  
"You ready sweetie?" Phil asked softly. I nodded bravely, cause the honest truth was, if I didn't, I would have broken down. I looked at Sam. I walked over and softly pressed my lips into his.  
"I'll see you in a couple of days." He said softly. I nodded. I would be away for four days. We were burying her in two day, and returning the following.

"I love you." I said softly, looking at him. He kissed me tenderly.  
"I love you too." He walked with us out to the car, carrying my small suitcase. He placed it in the boot, as I got in the back. I waved to Sam goodbye, fighting the tears. I know it seemed girly, but I was terrified and I wanted nothing more than Sam to come with us. He gave me a strength I wasn't used to. These would be my most challenging days of my life, and I had no choice to face it without him. 

Sam's POV

I could tell Bella didn't want to leave. I wasn't sure if it was due to her not wanting to face the next few days, or if it was that I wouldn't be there for her. Either way, it killed me, having to choose my pack and tribes safety over the love of my life. I had planned to meet up with my pack today. Today would be the start of intense training and control.

Jacob was the first to join me. He seemed tired, as though he hadn't gotten much sleep himself. I held out a large mug of coffee, which he downed in two gulps.  
"Thanks." He groaned.  
"You okay?" I asked, his head drooping.  
"Yeah, dead tired. I could barely sleep last night." He said to me. I nodded, understanding.  
"Bella, Charlie and Phil get off okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, they left early this morning. I am a bit worried about Bella." I said to him. Jake sighed.  
"I wish I could be there for them all. Old Quil told dad he'd prefer if we stayed here. Dad's going of cause. He said he'd keep an eye on Bella for you." Jake said patting me on the back as I sat down with a plate full of eggs and bacon.  
"Tell him thanks. I'm worried about her too. She got little to no sleep last night, and I can imagine she will return a walking ghost. I can't see her sleeping much." I shoved a large fork full of food into my mouth.  
"Morning all." Came Quil, sitting at the table looking well rested. Part of me wanted to glare at him, and make him do perimeter runs for the next two nights, but I knew that all this going on was not his fault.  
"You two look like shit." He said filling up a plate.

"Yeah, well at least we don't smell like it." Jake snapped.  
"Jacob…" I warned. He looked at me, and sighed.  
"Sorry mate, I am just tired." Jake said filling up his third large mug of coffee. That was the one thing that I hated about being a wolf. Coffee and alcohol were a waste on us. Our body temperature's burnt through the effects before they could actually work. Even the occasional joint was now a waste. I had spent a great amount of time before my phasing, enjoying a joint here and there at La push beach. Now, it was useless, nothing was strong enough. It was now, that yes, we could still enjoy the taste, but it was the effect that had us all sorry for ourselves.

Jacob looked at the coffee in displeasure. I watched as he poured four spoons of coffee into the mug for his fourth. He added little sugar or milk.  
"Jake… that's going to taste foul." I warned. He shrugged, downing the contents. I watched as he screwed up his face.  
"You'd think that shit would actually give us some kind of buzz, but nothing." Jacob growled, sitting down the empty mug. I gaze him a sympathetic look.  
"Morning you lot." Came Jared, sitting down at the table.  
"How are you all this morning?" He asked looking at Jacob and I. I shook my head. He knew me well enough not to need to ask. We'd been best friends for a long time.

Wolf after wolf showed up, grabbing their fix. I was thankful that Billy and Old Quil and created a fake charity to help with the food bills, as we went through a weeks' worth for one family, in one day.

Leah and Seth were the last to arrive. Once everyone was close to finished or had finished their fill, I looked at them all.  
"Alright you lot, I have some things I wanted to discuss with you. First thing is first; with this new threat of new leeches, we're going to have some intense training. The next four days will be, we start at 7 sharp. I want us running, and jumping, pushing our wolves to their finest. The Cullen's fear this little army, and so should we." I watched as Leah leant over to Jared, whispering.  
"Great, cause Bella's not here, we all have to suffer." She mumbled. I shot her a look and she quickly shut it.

"Leah, I am not doing this because Bella isn't here, I'm doing this, for you, your brother, Collin and Brady are all new to the phasing, and I won't have my pack surprised and out of shape!" I snapped. Leah rolled her eyes and sat back. I sighed, I hated that she was so miserable since our break up but I wouldn't tolerate her attitude either.

"I am also planning to call a meeting with the Cullen's. I want to know what it is that differs these new leeches compared to aged." I said to them.

"First things first, let's run."

**Well that's the chapter for this one done. I don't particularly want to go into funeral details, as I'm sort of not liking the emotional side of things; hence why I decided to use Sam's POV. **

**Anyway leave me a re-view and tell me what you think. Happy Easter everyone, and stay safe xo**

**SORRY GUYS, THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN POSTED SOONER, BUT THE FANFICTION SITE WAS EXPERIENCING DIFFICULTIES AND NOT LETTING ME SUBMIT IT SORRY! I ENDED UP EMAILING THEM AND HAD TO WAIT FOR A REPLY…. I TRULY WISHED THIS HAD BEEN POSTED SOONER… SORRY XO**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, so I am writing this one now, as I feel horrible I still have not managed to load the last chapter and I've been trying non-stop for the last few hours I hope you are all safe this Easter Holidays, and I hope you are or have had an amazing weekend 3**

**I do not own Twilight, it all belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyers **

****Sam's POV

Four days, of stamina training, followed by jumping and leaping to get better at being in the air and being able to attack. I was tired, and so were the pack, but I was proud. Seth was get, never argued or complained. Collin and Brady leant on each other for support, and were a great team, but they were still so young and found it a lot tougher to stay with the group. Leah… SIGH! She had completely driven everyone insane, for arguing with me about the tasks I was asking of them. I had given up any interest of us becoming friends again, and poor Jake ended up telling her to shut it, and do what was asked. He could tell the woman was driving me insane. I hated having to get up her, but she was starting to annoy my pack. Even Seth had told her to shut up. She was great with speed, but really now, needed to learn that what I say goes.

"Seriously Sam, we shouldn't have to tolerate the leeches!" Leah growled at me. I looked at her. Once upon a time, I would have kissed her to silence her… now I just wanted to kill her!

"Leah, for the LAST time! If they can teach us how not to get killed, I'm willing to even tolerate Edward!" I growled as we trudged inside. They all took to the fridge, getting out refreshments. Jacob through me a bottle of water.  
"But Sam…" Leah started.

"Geez Leah! Give it a rest!" Seth said glaring at his older sister. She looked at him and the rest of the pack, turned and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Seth looked a me a little guilty.  
"Sorry Sam." Then he took after her. I sat back as the rest of the pack took seats.  
"Great job you guys." I said complimenting them.  
"Our stamina was great before, but even better now. Even you pups!" I said smiling at the younger two. They smiled clinking their bottles together. Everyone laughed at the two.

"So, are we training tomorrow?" Jake asked. I shook my head.  
"No, tomorrow I just want to spend time with Bella. She's been fairly upset on the phone, and yesterday was fairly hard for her. I think everyone could use the break as well." I said smiling as they all sighed in relief.  
"But come Sunday, we're all back at it." I said to them.  
"I want us to stay at the level we are. If we get stronger and faster, great! If not, then at least we're not going backwards." I said taking a large guzzle of my drink.  
"Sweet, when are you going to talk to the Cullen's?" Embry asked me. I looked at him for a moment.  
"I was thinking of doing it Sunday also. I was going to take Bella over, and have a bit of a word to Edward about how he thinks he can treat my future wife. That's if Bella's up to it." I said to them. They all murmured to themselves. I looked at the clock.  
"Brady, Collin, Jake, Embry and Quil, you all have school. Get to it." I said to them, not wanting the elders coming for me, if they were all late. They all stood smiling and joking as they left. I sat with Jared and Paul.  
"Hey you guys, check this out." Jared said taking out a small box out of his pocket. He was smiling as he opened it, revealing a small cluster of diamonds and rubies. I smiled.  
"I'm going to propose to Kim tonight." He said excited.  
"We've been together for 4 months, and I love her. I know it may seem soon, but I know she loves me." He said excited. I smiled at the thought of the little box in my cupboard in the far back where Bella wouldn't find it.  
"That's great new Bro." I said smiling. Paul smiled at him.  
"She's a lucky woman. If I didn't love Rachel, I would probably propose to you myself." He joked. We all laughed, as Jared put the box back in his pocket.  
"I couldn't live my life without her." He said smiling shamelessly. I thought of Bella. I had missed her terribly the last few days. I missed waking up with her curved into me, and the way her laugh sounded, so how my pack got on so well with her.

"We all understand man." Paul said smiling. I looked at him.  
"How is everything with Rachel?" I asked. Paul went a little red.  
"She's amazing. Jake's finally gotten over it. When I'm not here or on run, I'm with her. She's so very accommodating too, so that never hurts." He said day dreaming slightly. I looked at Jared who was holding in the laugh he so badly wanted to let out.  
"Who would have thought, that La Push's Hugh Heffner would fall so helplessly in love with a woman, let alone the likes of Rachel Black. Tell me, is she still fiery?" I asked grinning. That was all it took. Jared burst out with laughter, as Paul went a dark red.  
"I hate you two, I really do." He said grinning and shaking his head.  
"Sorry Bro, I'm glad it's going well." I said smiling.

"But I stand by what I just said. Rachel was Fiery all through school, and I can't imagine that has changed." I said knowing only too well how long that girl could hold a grudge or tear strips off someone.

I had been friends with her of course, and I was lucky never to have had her anger directed at me, but she hated the boys who used to show off, or try and impress her. She was quite fit, and could out run most of the guys. It also hadn't helped that she was rather gifted with a tongue that could tear the strongest of ego's down to a flick of nothing. I also knew though, that if she cared for you, she would fight the world to protect them. It had been horrible when Sarah Black had died. Rachel and her sister Rebecca took off, leaving Jacob to pick up the pieces. I personally believed, it was more that Rachel and her mother had a strong bond, and Rachel's heart had broken. I remember her crying when she'd been told of the car accident. She'd packed up and left right after the funeral. Her sister Rebecca was yet to return, but I couldn't see that happening. Rebecca had also been close with their mum. I believe that Bec wouldn't return, due to everything reminding her of her mum.

"Well, I batter go, I have loads of things to pick up for tonight. I am going to make it the most magical night with Kim." Jared said to us. I smiled as he walked out. Paul stood next.  
"I might pop over and see Rachel. She is feeling a little frustrated with still living with Billy. I think she wants her own place." He said to me. I smiled as he walked out. I had to clean up before work, then at 8:30 pm tonight, I would go meet Charlie and Bella at the airport.

Bella's POV

It had been the hardest four days of my life. We had said goodbye to Renee yesterday. Everyone there had commented how much she was loved, and how they were there for me. The problem was, half of these people, I didn't know. There had been a few faces from my childhood I'd known, but I had rather stuck close to Charlie and Billy. Phil's team mates had all shown up for support to Phil. It was only with the knowledge that Phil wouldn't be alone that I felt okay enough to leave. Charlie had been miserable the entire time, until Billy showed up. I was thankful that we were now on the last five minutes of the flight. I was tired, dishevelled and I just wanted the man I loved to pick me up and carry me right back to his. The only upside to the trip was I was now bandage free. My hand was healed, though still rather sore.

"You excited to be able to come home Bell's?" He asked. I froze.  
"Home?" I asked.  
"You know, Forks." He said softly. I nodded.

"Sorry Dad… I thought you meant…" I went quiet.  
"Don't worry, I plan on selling the house. I just can't live there knowing." He said softly. I looked at him.  
"Where are you going to stay?" I asked. I watched as my father's face brightened in colour. I looked a little surprised by his sudden blush.

"Well, Sue has offered me to move in. Oh, and you, if you wanted to, but I thought you may want to stay with Sam, but you can move in if you want to." He said suddenly very flustered and shy. I smiled at him.  
"Dad, I love you, but I would rather stay with Sam. Particularly with Leah there and all. It's strange at the best of times." I said softly. Dad nodded.

"I understand baby." He said softly.

"So why at Sue's dad? I thought perhaps Billy." I said a little confused. I watched Charlie go a little bit pink.

"She just offered. I think she gets lonely without Harry, and with Leah always out and Seth at school, I think she wanted someone to talk to. She's a great woman Bell's." He said to me. I smiled at him.  
"I'm glad you found a friend dad." I said honestly.

I was thankful to stretch my legs as we walked out from the plane. I was exhausted, and looking forward to getting to Sam's, having a long shower and relaxing in bed with the man I loved. I had made it though everything, and yes, I was still hurting that Renee was gone, but I also knew she loved to live day by day, and she wouldn't want her only child sad for the rest of her life.

I smiled as I walked into the airport itself. Sam was standing near the entrance, smiling brightly at me. I had to fight the urge to run into his arms, kissing him long and passionately. I was in love with him and all it took everything I had to maintain that little bit of self-control. Instead, I walked up to him slowly, with Charlie right beside me.  
"Was he always so big?" Charlie asked. I laughed lightly, walking straight into Sam's open arms and pressing my mouth into his.  
"Charlie, good to see you." He said smiling as we broke the kiss.  
"You too Sam." Charlie said a little awkward. I blushed.  
"Sorry Dad." I said unable to now wipe the smile from my face.  
"Lets go home." Sam said taking my bag from me, as well as Charlies.  
"You don't have to do that Sam." Charlie called. Sam looked at him.  
"Honestly Charlie, it's fine. You two have had a long couple of days. It's the least I can do." He said walking out. I smiled as we walked to my truck.  
"Wait…" I said a little confused, not sure how we'd all honestly fit.  
"Charlie." Called a female voice. I turned, to see Sue Clearwater standing by a red station wagon.  
"Well if you'll both excuse me, here's my ride." Charlie said smiling. I watched Charlie walk over.  
"Charlie!" Sam called, holding out Charlie's bag. I watched Sue and Charlie walk back.  
"Bella, its good to see you." Sue said softly.  
"Thanks, you too." I said a little unsure. I was almost certain my father had a secret he'd yet to tell me about, and I was positive she was named Sue.  
"Thanks Sam." Charlie said taking the bag. He gave me a hug and of peck on the cheek.  
"I'll see you soon Bell's." He said softly. I nodded.  
"I love you dad." I whispered in his ear. I watched him leave with Sue.  
"I think Charlie has a girl friend." Sam said to me as I got into the truck. I smiled at the thought.  
"Good, now he won't be lonely." I said nervously. Sam looked at me a little confused.  
"I was wondering…. Would I be allowed to stay with you?" I asked, now biting my lip.

"You mean permanently?" He asked. I nodded, not wanting to hear his answer.  
"Bell's, you can stay as long as you want to. I love you and my house is yours." He said to me as we drove.  
"I love you too." I smiled, unable to hide my happiness.  
"What about Charlie though?" He asked.

"Well, he's moving in with Sue, and as fun as that sounds, I can't see Leah happy about the idea of my moving in also." I answered. Sam took my hand into his.  
"Well it's a good thing I won't have you moving into Sue's then." He said bringing my hand up and kissing my fingers. I blushed softly, happy to feel the familiar warmth of his touch.

"So, what's been going on with the pack?" I asked eagerly wanting to know what I'd missed.  
"Well, we've been training daily. I want them ready for when we are greeted by that little army we've been warned about." He said to me.

"Leah isn't happy about it, and has made my life miserable since I told them about it, but everyone else has been great. Also, I was thinking in the next couple of days, we could pay the Cullen's a visit. I want to organise them to join in on a training session, teaching us about the newborns." He said to me, as we turned into Forks. I could barely see anything as it was raining now and very dark.

"Well I can help organise it." I said to him as he headed towards the reservation.  
"I know, I was counting on it." He said smiling.

"Are you training tomorrow?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't say no to letting me watch. Sam shook his head.  
"Tomorrow is Saturday, and I thought a whole day off would be great for everyone, and I thought it could just be you and I." He said pulling into his street. I smiled.  
"When's the next training session?" I asked. He smirked.  
"Sunday." He answered.

"Can I watch?" I asked as he pulled up at our house. I smiled at the thought. 'Our' house.  
"We're home." He said not answering me. I smirked, opening the door. Sam grabbed my suitcase, as I walked up to the house. I opened the front door, thankful I would be able to have a shower.  
"Wait!" He called, before I took a step. I turned looking at him a little confused.  
"Sam, are you trying to warn your mistress? I would hate to have to kick her ass, and tell her to leave." I said grinning. He laughed at me as he came up the stairs. He put my suitcase down, and took my hand. He swept me from my feet.  
"What are you doing?!" I laughed.  
"It's tradition! Now that this is 'our' house, I have to carry you over the threshold." He said taking that step inside. I laughed at him.  
"Thanks, but I think you may find that's only for married people." I said laughing at him.  
"Well, that, and I wanted my mistress a chance to escape." He laughed, placing me back on my feet. I swatted his chest as I smiled at the house.

"I'm just going to lock the truck." He said walking out.

"Well, I'm heading for a well-deserved shower." I said to him as he walked out, stripping my shirt off. I dropped an item of clothing every few steps, making a path to the shower, hoping he'd follow it.

The water was warm and refreshingly kind to my skin. I stood under, listening out, hoping Sam would join me. I got to running the bar of soap over my arms, before my shower door opened, and Sam walked in. I smiled at him, as he took the bar, dropping it, and pressing me against the wall. His mouth took mine passionately. His lips ran up and down my throat, as his arms wrapped around my waist. I could feel his want by the force of his mouth. It was steamy and hot, and very much wanting.  
"Sam…" I moaned out in desire. I ran my hands through his hair as he picked me up, still holding me against the shower, but my legs were now wrapped around him. He nibbled on my top lip, kissing me hungrily. He reached over, turning the tap off. I smiled as he carried me out, dropping me to the bed, still dripping wet.  
"I missed you Bell's." He groaned as his hands travelled down, to ease my aching need.

I laid in Sam's arms smiling happily. We were both still naked, but he was sleeping. I slowly sat up, making my way to the bathroom. I needed to have a proper shower, and brush out the tangled mess I called hair. I couldn't help the smile I had as I walked in, as I remembered the passion he'd held for me. I had never dreamed, I would feel the love and desire that Sam stirred within me. I showered easily, and stepped out, wrapping a towel around me. I took a comb, brushing through the knots.  
"Baby, you okay?" Came Sam's voice. I smiled up at him as he walked in.  
"Just brushing my hair." I said smiling as his lips dropped softly to my neck.  
"Be careful Sam Uley, a girl could get used to this." I said now platting my hair back. He cupped my chin, kissing me.  
"Bella, you deserve the world. I am just thankful I get the honour of showing it too you." He said softly. His kiss was stronger now, and I knew where this would lead.  
"Baby, I think we should go back to bed." I said smiling. He raised his eye brows.  
"Okay." He said eagerly, picking me up, causing me to laugh.  
"That's not what I meant!" I laughed as he dropped me into the sheets, ripping off my towel. He smirked down at me.  
"Perhaps you should specify next time, cause right now, you're body drives me crazy and I can't fight it!" He said climbing onto me. I laughed as I pretended to fight.  
"Why struggle Bella, you know you can't say no." He laughed now pressing his mouth straight back to mine. I kissed him back, now feeling my own desire store for the second time that night.  
"You are lucky you are gorgeous Sam Uley!" I laughed, capturing his lips, now fully enticed with desire. Tonight, it was not possible for me to be happier, and I was sure, I would have many, many more nights like this one.

**Well guys, I hope you liked this chapter I've already started the next and am happy that the story is once more on track. I am again, really sorry that the last chapter, and now this chapter, wasn't posted when they were ready… I think fanfiction publisher isn't working at the moment, and I will keep trying. 3 **

**HAPPY EASTER! (it's midnight here and now Easter day)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, well the start of this chapter, I had done in the last haha. I try to stick to a certain amount each chapter, and I went well and truly over it haha (I was enjoying writing it) So here is chapter 15! WOW, can't believe how fast it has come lol. Hope you are all having an amazing Easter (it's Easter day here)**

**I don't own Twilight, though I wish I did! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyers!**

I woke up, slowly sitting up. I turned to find Sam lying beside me, sleeping peacefully. I pushed back our blankets, and grabbed one of his old shirts. I walked to my suitcase, pulling out fresh underwear, before walking out to the smell of bacon and eggs. I walked into the kitchen, to find Jacob cooking.  
"Jake!" I said walking over and hugging him.

"Morning Bell's." He said flipping the bacon.  
"Hungry?" He asked, eyeing over the t-shirt that fell to mid-thigh. I smirked at him.  
"Yeah, starving." I said sitting at the table. Jacob walked over, presenting a plate of scrambled egg, bacon and toast.

"I thought Sam said it was just us today." I said smiling. Jake shrugged.

"Usually doesn't count breakfast." He said as Embry and Quil walked in. I looked at what I was wearing.  
"I think I may go change." I blushed, standing.  
"Don't you dare, your covered, and my shirts look great on you." Came Sam's voice as I went to stand. He walked over, swooping a kiss on me. The boys snickered as he stood up.  
"What?" He asked looking at them. I blushed, seeing the bright purple mark on his neck.

"Well, at least one knows how to mark their mate." Laughed Jacob as his eyes fell on Sam's neck. I blushed.  
"Sorry Sam." I chuckled. Sam looked at his reflection I the glass, spotting the mark.  
"It'll be completely gone by tonight. We heal fast." He said smiling at me.  
"Morning." Seth said walking through the door. The guys all looked behind him. I frowned and looked at Sam questionly.  
"Leah." He answered. I looked at Seth who was dishing up a large serving.  
"No Leah today. Mum has her doing a few things in town for her, while she helps Charlie settle in." Seth said sitting at the table. All the guys suddenly smiled.

"Don't be mean!" I said to them all. They looked at me stunned.  
"Bell's, they aren't actually being mean." Jacob defended.  
"Leah's been torture these past couple of days." Embry groaned.  
"Hey, she's going through a lot." Seth defended. I smiled at Seth. I loved how loyal he was, and how he never had a bad word to say about anyone.  
"Alright enough, eat up and bugger off." Sam said to them.

"Yeah, we don't want to take time away from Sam and Bella, after all, Sam's had no one to snuggle with these past few days." Jake said in a sooky voice. Everyone laughed, including me. Sam looked at me, holding his heart and looking pained, which made everyone laugh harder.  
"What's everyone laughing about?" Came Jared's voice as he walked in, holding Kim's hand. I smiled, loving that another female was here.  
"Just teasing, Sam." Embry answered, half way through a mouthful.  
"That's disgusting." I said laughing as egg fell out of his mouth.  
"Sorry Bella." He said swallowing the contents in his mouth.

"Well, we have two exciting pieces of information!" Jared said smiling brightly, holding up Kim's hand.

"Oh my God!" I said standing up and hugging them, at the sight of a beautiful ring. The guys all cheered, as I congratulated them.

"Wait, wait!" Jared said a little giddy.  
"We have more news!" He said smiling brighter than a second ago.  
"Kim's pregnant! I'm gonna be a dad!" He said happier then I had ever seen anyone. Every one stood, shaking hands with Jared or hugging Kim. The noise was crazy as Paul walked in with Collin and Brady. Jared told them the news, and then they were hugging and shaking hands also. I was amazed at how excited everyone was. Kim smiled at me.  
"I'm so happy for you both!" I said to her over the ruckus the boys were making.  
"Thankyou, Bella! I am so excited, and I was in shock when he proposed, especially since I had my own news to break to him." She said blushing. I hugged her.  
"You will make a beautiful bride, and a great mum!" I said smiling at her. Sam came over to us.  
"Sam, there is something I have to talk to you about though." Kim said to him.  
"Come outside, we can talk better there." He said softly. I watched them walk out.

Sam walked inside a little worried. He didn't say anything but I knew he was a little bit.  
"You okay?" I asked a little worried.  
"We'll talk when everyone's gone." He said softly. I nodded, watching as Kim walked happily into her fiancé's arms.

It was late morning before they all left. Sam wasn't laughing as much or nearly as happy as he had been before Kim took him outside to talk.  
"Sam, are you okay?" I asked again as we sat in the lounge room. He seemed very nervous.  
"Sam, your starting to scare me, what is it?" I asked. He looked at me.  
"Kim and Jared are a little worried about us." He said to me. This made me frown.

"Why?" I was totally confused, and I couldn't understand why.  
"Kim was on birth control Bell's. She doesn't understand how she fell pregnant. Yes, they are happy about it, but they weren't trying." He said to me. I smiled softly.  
"And you think I'm going to fall pregnant?" I asked. He looked at me, trying to figure out if I was taking this serious or not.  
"Sam, there is no 100% when it comes to contraception. She probably had a faulty tablet or something. All it takes is the one time." I said smiling. Sam looked at me, easing a little.  
"But, now that it's out there, what would you do if I was pregnant?" I asked watching him. He smirked.  
"Don't worry, I'd be happy. I just don't think it's something you are ready for, and I never want to pressure you into any of it." He answered, hugging me. I smiled softly, kissing him.  
"Sam, don't worry, I'm sure it's fine." I said softly. I slowly shifted myself so I was on his lap.  
"Now, do you want to worry about a 1% chance, or would you like to take me into the bedroom, and have your way with me?" I asked smirking at him. I didn't get a verbal answer. He lifted me with ease, carrying me towards the bedroom. I smiled, thankful that Sam was so easily persuaded when it came to love making.

Sam woke me slightly as he shook me.  
"Bella, babe, I'm heading out to train." He called soothingly. I nodded groggily, rolling over. I heard the bedroom door close. I opened my eyes slightly, noticing it was still dark. I turned to the small bedside alarm he had. It was blinking 4:30 am. I couldn't help but think Sam was crazy, before falling back to sleep.

I woke after eight, slowly sitting up, my head pounding hard. I felt sick, and I felt sooky, just wanting Sam to come back to bed, cuddling me better. It had been something smash down stairs that had woken me.

"Sam?" I called. He didn't usually return till after 9am. I pushed back my blankets, feeling weak. I made my way downstairs. I frowned, noticing that no one was here, but there was a shattered fruit bowl. I looked around the room. I didn't understand how it had fallen and broken, as there was little to no breeze as well as the door was closed. I went to the sink cupboard, taking out a dustpan and brush to clean up the shattered contents. I bent over, sweeping them up.  
"Wolves are so stupid, but then, so are humans" Came a hiss. I stood straight, my heart racing at the sight of the curl strawberry hair that belonged to Victoria. My heart pounded hard as I looked into her deep red eyes.  
"So predictable…" She whispered coming close to me. I heard in the distance howls. I watched the crazed vampire, knowing she wasn't paying attention. She glared with hate at me.  
"I get the thrill of killing you, and Edward will hurt, as I do. I miss James, and the only satisfaction is making your mate hurt too." She said grabbing me. I screamed at the grip. Her eyes glistened in pleasure as I cried out.

"He won't fine me here! You can't kill me here, if you want him to find me!" I cried out, the first thought I had spilling from my mouth.  
"Don't worry, I won't kill you here… I want Edward to see you and feel what it is like to lose his mate." And with that, I was being thrown over her shoulder, and out of the house. I screamed as we took into the forest. Branches tore my skin on impact. I knew where she was taking me, and it was like she didn't realise she was headed straight to where I knew Sam and the pack trained. I heard snarls as wolves came racing towards us. My vision blurred as a branch caught under my eye.  
Victoria darter into a tree. I was dangling up higher then Sam could reach. She stared down at the wolves.  
"Why do they protect you when you belong to a vampire?!" She asked throwing me to the base of the tree. My back ached in instant pain. I looked at her in pain.  
"Answer me!" She spat.  
"I don't belong to Edward. I belong to the black wolf below us." I whimpered. Her hand pressed against my throat.  
"Your only chance to escape is the tree tops, and even then, the Cullen's would know you're in the area." I gasped, my oxygen barely making it down to my lungs. Victoria looked at me, contemplating her choices. It was this that caught her off guard. We must have been just beyond the packs territory, as Alice and Jasper appeared out of nowhere. I screamed as Jasper knocked Victoria and Alice took hold of me. I felt everything hitting me as Alice jumped down, hitting a few branches along the way. She landed, holding me tight. I looked up in shock as Victoria took off, as Emmett and Edward took chase.  
"Bella, you have no idea how hard it is to protect you when you are around the wolves!" Alice complained as I stood on wobbily knees. I felt large arms suddenly take me. Sam was standing naked, with me against him.  
"Bella, are you okay?!" He asked searching me over with worry.  
"I'm sick,,," I sobbed, my body aching and stinging. I noticed the rest of the pack gone.

"How did she get you?!" Sam and Alice asked at the same time. I looked at them, not able to believe I'd actually been saved!

"Bella!" Alice demanded. I looked at the both softly.  
"She was at the house. I heard something smash, and no one was there… when I went to clean it, she was there." I answered. Sam glared at the direction everyone had taken to chase her.  
"I can't believe she could stomach that smell!" Alice said lightly with a small smile. Sam looked down at me, suddenly pressing a kiss into my brow.  
"That was too close Bella!" He said to me. I nodded agreeing.  
"You're telling me!" I said to him. He sighed.

"I think we should have all your cuts and scrapes seen to." He said to me. I nodded, not wanting to know how many cuts I had.  
"I'll tell Carlisle you're on your way." Alice said smiling, before jumping into the trees, and disappearing. I watched as Sam phased and dropped low. I climbed on, flinching slightly as my wrist ached from where she'd grabbed me. I couldn't dwell on it very long, as Sam took off, heading to the Cullen's house. 

I sat with Esme and Carlisle, as Carlisle cleaned the cuts, and wound a thin bandage around my wrist, saying it was just sprained. I glared annoyed at the bandage. It'd only been four days since the last one had come off.  
"Other than all of that, you seem just a little sick with a common flu." He said with a soft smile.  
"Thanks Carlisle." I said to him as I walked out with them to the lounge room. Sam had left to phase and give orders to the pack. Edward and Emmett walked in, both looking aggravated.

"She got away… Man when I get hold of her!" Edward said gritting his teeth . I looked at him, not really sure what I could do to comfort him, without it being very awkward. Not to mention, I wasn't sure he would accept it anyway. I ended up just saying quiet.  
"How did she even bloody get a hold of you?!" He asked annoyed at me. I stood back, affronted once more by the way he was choosing to talk to me.  
"Edward, you will never talk to Bella that way again, or treaty or not, it'll be the last time you speak." Came Sam's deep voice, full of anger. I looked at Sam as he walked to my side. He took my hand before facing Edward.  
"You will speak to Bella with respect. She doesn't need your arrogant attitude." Sam stated glaring. Edward glared at Sam just as angry.

"Come on, Bella's safe, how bout we talk like adults." Carlisle said looking at both. I knew he was on edge, knowing that tempers were already flaring as it was.  
"No! He Come's Into Her Life, And Took Her From Me, Than He Almost Gets Her Killed!" Edward spat coming towards us. Sam suddenly pulled me behind him.  
"Stop it!" Esme demanded, stepping in front of Edward. I grabbed Sam's hand, trying hard to pull him some distance, but he wasn't budging.

"You Were The One That Left Her Alone And Lost! You Left!" Sam shouted back. I could feel his anger, and I was almost sure the wolf was talking now.  
"You Want To Play Dog?!" Edward spat aggressively. Edward and Sam were suddenly fighting with the grips that held them back. Emmett had hold Edward, while Carlisle tried hard to keep in between Sam and Edward. I pushed in between them all.  
"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" I shouted angrily. I took hold of Sam, feeling him edge a step closer.

"Sam!" I said eyeing him. Sam suddenly stopped, as though unable to disobey my command. Edward strangely struggled as he glared, somewhat hissing at Sam.  
"EDWARD! I Mean It!" I hissed, turning and facing him. He glared once more, before he stopped fighting to get towards Sam.  
"Now, Edward, Sam is right! You have no right to talk to me the way you do! You left me! Not the other way around!" I snapped. He stepped back, the words stinging him a fair amount.

"I thought you were better off! I still love you Bella!" He said in a voice that shook with pain and hurt. With my next words, I softened a little.  
"Edward, I am with Sam. He has every right to tell you not to talk to me like crap! I am not your enemy, and I didn't come in your life to complicate it. If you can't handle it, once all of this is done, I am quite willing to break contact. I may love your family dearly, but I won't cause them pain if I can stop it, and that does include you." I said to him. He looked a little shocked at my words. He shifted a little before dumping himself on a lounge, and just shooting glares at Sam. Emmett stayed close by on hand. I looked at Sam, who stood full of pride, and perhaps a little bit of ego. I looked at Esme, who was looking around at everyone. Her face was sad, but she remained silent, as though thankful the two had stopped the arguing for the time being.  
"Now that we've gotten this all sorted, Bella, how did Victoria come by you?" He asked me. I looked at him, thankful he was calm minded.  
"She came to the house. She must have been watching the pack for a while, because she waited until they were out training. She knew I'd be home alone." I answered, looking quickly at Sam, who's face now looked very guilty.  
"Bella, I'm so sorry." He said to me.  
"So you should be… She could have killed her!" Edward piped up.  
"Edward, go up stairs, if you can't sit here and be an adult!" Esme snapped. He looked at her, and looked away. I looked at Sam.  
"You don't have to apologise. We both thought I would be safe there." I said softly, touching his cheek. He pressed a kiss into my palm.  
"Well, now that we know that she is still in town, and spying, we can set up traps." Carlisle said with a soft smile to me.

"We will monitor our side more clearly, but first Sam, I must ask, that you keep your pack from crossing the treaty line. If it stays clear, Alice can get a better idea of the next attack." He said standing. Sam nodded.  
"Very well. I also wanted to organise a training session. You know more about the new borns. Lets not forget they are still a very large threat." Sam reminded Carlisle.

"What about tomorrow in the field?" I suggested.  
"That is on the treaty line pretty much, and its open and yet hidden." I said to them both. Carlisle nodded.  
"Yes, it seems the perfect place. We'll all meet there. The best way to keep everyone prepared is train." He concluded. I smiled at him.  
"Very well, I'll lead the pack there tomorrow, but please understand, most will not phase to their human self. I cannot see them liking the arrangement." Sam said holding out a hand to me. I slowly took it.  
"Well, I think Bella and I should head back. I have a few things to do." Sam said to the Cullen's. Sam and Carlisle shook hands. I softly slipped my hand out and walked to Edward, who was now ignoring our very existence. I looked to everyone, including Sam, for them to leave us alone for a few minutes. They all walked out, only Sam hesitating. It was only after he realised I wouldn't be persuaded other wise, he left.

Edward looked at me once we were alone. He slowly stood, not saying a word.  
"Edward, I do miss beings friends." I said softly.  
"I was hoping that perhaps we could work everything out." Edward looked at me.  
"I am sorry Bella. I hate that I left you, and I hate that _he_ saved you." He said gritting his teeth at the mention of Sam. I shook my head.  
"Edward, I know you are hurting." Tears whelmed in my eyes. I wasn't sure exactly why. Perhaps it was that I was sick, or that I was aware I was causing him pain. I softly stepped in, softly hugging him.  
"Don't ever think I didn't love you." I whispered. I stepped out, looking at him.  
"It's just so easy with Sam." I softly pressed a kiss into his cheek, before walking out. I wasn't sure how much Sam knew, but I knew he'd smell Edward on me. I was thankful as I climbed onto his furry back, heading home. I needed to sleep and perhaps have a bath, so Sam wouldn't have to smell the Cullen's on me.

**Well Easter is over, and I am heading back to Uni tomorrow. Only two days this week, but I have two assessments I really need to get stuck into, so I don't know when I will post next. I may work on the next Chapter, and maybe squeeze it in. I will start on it tonight though (It's 8,25pm here)**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and had an amazing Easter weekend xox**

**Please don't forget to re-view. At this point, I am only getting 3 per chapter max, and I really would like more… It helps me write and post sooner. xox**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyers**

Edwards POV

Seeing Bella was tearing me apart. Her smell had changed, and I knew why. I couldn't hear the heartbeat yet, but I knew that very soon, that would beat loud and Bella would become aware, she was no longer alone. It tore at me, the thought that Bella was carrying Sam's child. She was maybe, only two weeks maybe three weeks pregnant, but she was. Her hormones were changing, and soon Bella would swell. I hated the very thought that Sam had Bella for the rest of her life. He'd held her in his arms, and taken her body for his. I couldn't see any mark yet, but I was sure, it was only a short time away that Bella would take his marking. I heard the wolves bit the wrist of their wife, so other wolves would respect her, and so they would always carry part of their mates scent. The idea of the wolf sinking his teeth into Bella made me ill. 

The night I'd left Bella, every inch of my heart shattered. I had left Forks, but I'd also left my family. I stayed in cheap hotels, wishing nothing more than to die. Coming back to Fork's and finding out that Bella was in love with Sam, that had changed everything! My world was black and dark. The only thing that kept me going, was Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was my longest friend, and closest thing to family I had! Esme, she came along not long later, and my love for her was deep. Rose and Emmett became the brother and sister I'd never had, and soon, Alice and Jasper. I had envied them a lot, with them all happy and in love. I was always alone, until I had met Bella. She was my every movement, my every thought, and now, I had lost her for life. She'd almost begged me to consider being friends, but that was too painful. The idea of her in Sam's arms made me sick. I would have been able to live with the idea of Jacob, but there was just something about Sam!

I sat at my piano, like I did every day. I played song after song. Rosalie was pissed with having to listen to a lullaby I'd written for Bella. It was the only thing that made any sense to me, and I held it close. Carlisle had pleaded for me to try going out, or hunt, but if I didn't, the pain meant I was the equivalent of alive. Yes, I didn't have blood, nor did I breath, but the first for blood told me I was still on the earth. It wasn't until Esme had pleaded, and begged me to go hunting with Emmett that I did. It wasn't to make myself better, but to shut her up. I knew my family were worried, but why should they care? I was alone and I had no choice.

The only person that could save me was Bella. My Bella…

I let out an angry yell, smashing my piano in half. I looked at the splintered wood.  
"Edward?!" Came Carlisle, flying into the room. He stood staring at the piano and me.

"Edward, what is wrong?" He asked, trying hard to understand. I looked athim and turned away.  
"I was thinking about Bella. You could smell it Carlisle, I know you could." I said to him. He let out a sigh.  
"Edward, the baby is not our concern, now is it our right to tell her." He said to me. I wanted to scream, destroy, find somebody and kill them within an inch of their life.  
"I love her Carlisle!" I said turning to him. He didn't look angry, but looked calm and collected.  
"Edward, I know you love Bella, but her heart is with Sam, and soon with the child she is carrying. Sam will be able to give her the life, you, yourself wished for her." He said softly. I looked at him and looked down.  
"I'm going to go hunt. If I don't I'm afraid of how I will behave tomorrow." As I went to the window to jump into a tree I heard Carlisle speak once more.  
"Edward, let her go. If you love something, you should always protect it, and want nothing but the best for it." He called. The words stung, and I knew he was right, but that didn't mean I wasn't still going to make Sam Uley's life hell. Sure, I didn't want any harm to come to the wolves, but that didn't mean I wanted them to have it easy either. I would let Bella live the way she wanted. I would set her free, and let her live with her child and future husband. I would just be waiting for the day, my heart was no longer hers.

Bella's POV

I had watched Sam sniff out our house, to everywhere Victoria had been. I watched smugly, as Sam tried to navigate about without knocking things over. Once satisfied, he phased back.

"Okay, everything is clear… but it doesn't mean I'm satisfied that you are safe. Tomorrow, you will be coming with the pack to meet the Cullen's. You can watch and stay close by." He said to me. I smirked and wrapped my arms around him.  
"Sam, you don't need to worry. I am sure with my constant wolfy guard; I am the safest woman right now." I said crossing my arms as he swept me off my feet, carrying me to the lounge and dumping me onto it. I smiled up at him as he leapt over, landing on me. I softly captured his lips.  
"Sucking up isn't going to change the new rules." He grumbled. I shook my head, seducing him by running soft and lingering kisses up his neck.  
"Bella…." He frowned, as I slowly ran my fingernails up his back.  
"You are an evil woman, you know that?" He asked as I now softly grinded myself against him. I smiled as I arched myself hard against him.  
"That's it!" He said standing and throwing me over his shoulder. I laughed as he carried me up the stairs, walking into the bathroom. I frowned confused. He turned on the shower. I screamed and laughed as she shoved me under the cold water. I laughed as I fought to free myself from his grip.  
"I thought you needed cooling off!" He said smirking at my drenched clothes.  
"Sam Uley, you are evil!" I laughed, trying hard to press myself against him, to share the cold water.  
"Sharing's caring!" I laughed, trying really hard to wet him.  
"You can keep it!" He said holding me off at arms-length,

I wasn't sure how long we stayed, trying to wet each other, but I had fun. I was careful of my once again, injured wrist. After we dried off, I was eager for sleep. Sam snuggled up with me, as I laid in bed. It took almost no time at all, by the time I fell asleep. I was exhausted and in need of rest.

I awoke to my phone sounding, and it startling Sam and I awake.  
"Hello?" I said slightly confused and groggy.  
"Hey Bell's." Came Charlie's voice.  
"Oh, hey dad." I said a little stunned.  
"Hey, I got a call from your principal this morning." He started. I groaned slightly, no longer really caring about school.  
"Yeah, and what did he say?" I asked, waiting.  
"He wanted to find out how the funeral was, and with everything being up and about, offer you a choice to study from home. He said it really wasn't fair for you too miss so much school near the end of the year, especially since your finals are in a month anyway. He said all you'd have to do, if drop your completed work off, and if you did it fast, you may even be able to graduate early." He said to me. I smiled at that thought.  
"Okay, sounds good. I really don't want to have to drive the thirty minutes every morning and after noon to and from school." I said to him.  
"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, so if you take this, it means you get all your work and work at it, handing it in sooner than you would at school. I am happy for you to finish this way." He offered. I smiled at the thought of never having to tolerate Jessica Stanley again.  
"Dad, tell him I accept!" I said eagerly. Dad softly chuckled.  
"We will have to drive in tomorrow. I need to fill out forms, and you'd have to clean out your locker." He said to me.  
"Well, I'll see you bright and early." I said to him. Sam suddenly shook his head.  
"The training!" He said to me. I froze.  
"Oh, ah, dad, second thought, we may have to make it after 10 if that's okay." I said into my phone.  
"Sure Bell's, that's fine. See you tomorrow." As I hung up, I looked at Sam.  
"No more school for me. I get to finish it externally." I said excited. Sam looked a little worried.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked as I snuggled back down beside him.  
"Yes, I don't want to drive all that way and back, not to mention, most of the work, I already know. This way I can finish early!" I said excited at the idea. He held me softly in his arms.  
"Well, if that's what you want." He said smiling. I nodded.  
"It is." I answered simply. And it was. The idea of not having to go back to the school made me happy. I would be able to see more of Sam, and stay home and not have to put up with the worries of high school. It would all be over in a month, and I wouldn't need to look back!

I was up early with Sam, as well as all of the pack. Some looked excited, like Seth and Collin, others looked damn right annoyed, like Leah and surprisingly Embry. They all decided that morning, they would all stay wolves, as Sam needed to give out orders. I was carried out to the field by Sam. The wolves stayed in a tight formation. I slid off Sam as the Cullen's walked out. I smiled, missing the sight of all of them together.  
"Hey guys." I said brightly. Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Emmett returned my smile. Jasper seemed on edge, and anyone who knew him, knew he was on edge at the best of times, but today was different. Rose seemed annoyed and glared at the wolves.  
"Thank you for joining us." Carlisle said to the wolves.  
"Today, I will be handing over to Jasper, as he has the most experience with a new born." He called to the pack. I watched as the wolves watched closely, as I sat in the wild flowers.  
"New born's are not your average vampire. They are stronger, and faster, and they will destroy you if they get the chance. Never let them get you from behind, as it may just be the last thing you do." He looked at the wolves.  
"New borns, are ten times stronger than us. They still have human blood lingering in their veins. It usually lasts a year, before they lose it. They are also unable to fill their thirst. Human blood is like heroin offered to a junky. They will do anything they can to reach it. They will kill anything in their path. I suggest, you watch my examples. Even the slightest mis-step could lead to your death. Never, under-estimate them."

I watched as Jasper had each of his family members attempt to attack him. He was a lot more knowledgeable then I had first thought. I watched at the agility and the swiftness of every move they made. It made me see them in a different light. I knew, if I was found by Victoria again, I wouldn't make it out alive a second time. It made me nervous, as I watched Emmett smash Edward into the ground. I watched as Alice flipped over Jasper. Rosalie ran at Esme, pushing Esme back with such force, it was amazing that Esme didn't budge. The wolves didn't participate, but I did know they were watching and taking notes on stratigies. I watched as they used their thought dialect to communicate.

"Sam wants you to join them. They are about to leave." Came Edwards voice. I looked up at him. I slowly went to push myself up to stand, but he held out a hand. I slowly took it, feeling myself being glided up.  
"Thanks." I said softly. He gave a weird look at my stomach and walked away. I frowned, looking to see if I had spilt breakfast on myself. I couldn't see anything, but I knew I hadn't imagined the look. I slowly made my way to the wolves.  
"Sam has asked me to say thank you for all the information and allowing them to watch." Edward said to Jasper and Carlisle. They all gave a friendly nod, as Sam went to leave. I looked at him.  
"Sam, just give me a moment." I said softly. He stayed on the spot as I walked over to Carlisle and Esme.  
"Can I come and visit you this afternoon? I would like to talk to you?" I asked. Esme smiled.  
"You are always welcome to visit Bella, you never have to ask." She said hugging me. I smiled a little guilty.  
"Thanks, well once I finish at school and things I need to do with Charlie, I'll pop over." I said smiling. I hadn't been able to drive my truck a while.  
"Well, I will send Emmett to meet you at the treaty line. I don't want you coming alone." Carlisle said a little over protectively. I tried to fight the frown that appeared, but nodded.  
"Okay, well I'll message you when I'm finished." I said turning and walking away.

Charlie sat with me at the school. Mr Morgan's went over everything with Charlie. Charlie signed and signed his name away. Once I had signed, stating I was happy to finish the school term external, he asked me to leave them, and empty my locker. I walked out, smiling as I walked to the locker.

"So your back!" Came a snide voice. I turned from my locker to see Jessica. She was glaring at me with hate. Her nose was still tapped down, and slightly purple.  
"You'd think, after copping a smack in the nose, you'd have learnt your lesson by now." I said looking her over. She glared with hatred.  
"Mike told me how you threw yourself at him! I can't believe you are even here! If I was as big of whore as you, I'd never show my face again." She spat. I grinned at her.  
"Wow, threw myself at Mike? Mike who? Cause if you're talking about Newton, I'd hate to tell you this, but I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole. I know where he's been, and I am not nearly desperate enough to touch something that shares a bed with you. And the whore thing, the only man I have slept with, is 6 foot 6 and drop dead gorgeous. Oh, and did I mention, I love him? Tell me Jess, does Mike know about Jack Philip's, or Embry? I don't know why Embry looked twice at you, but I suppose, if your giving the milk away for free." I eyed her over. She seemed so pathetic to me now.

"Say what you want about me Jess, cause everyone knows what you are, and it's not me that will die a bitter old woman with no one beside her. I live with the man I love, and nothing you say, will change that you are bitter and jealous." I said looking at the anger boiling over her face.  
"Oh and Jess, I hope you find whatever it is that makes you hate me. I am happy with whom I am, and it's sad you have to try and tear others down to make yourself feel better. I know all about the little bitching session's you have behind Ange's back. Tell Mike I said sorry, but in his dreams. I am with a real man, not a boy wanna be." I shut the locker, smiling smug as I walked away. I heard her snarl in anger. I turned just in time, to see her attempt to hit me. I side stepped, letting her fall backwards on to the floor. I shook my head, walking away.

"Good luck with life Jess." I walked back to the office. She seemed so angry, it made me feel sorry for her. I couldn't understand where so much hate and anger could come from.

"Got everything?" Charlie asked as I walked into the office. I nodded.

"Yeah, there's nothing here left for me, dad. Let's go." I said smiling. Mr Morgan smiled at me, holding out a hand.  
"It was lovely to have you at Fork's High Bella." He said to me. I took his hand and shook it softly.

"Thanks Mr Morgan. Bye." I said walking away. As Charlie and I walked out, Jessica was standing at my locker, with a permanent marker. I looked at Charlie who stood looking at the girl who was now defacing school property.  
"You are aware, Miss Stanley, that de-facing government property is an offence, and I have the right to arrest you?!" Charlie asked her, causing her to jump and squeal. She looked at dad with shock. I had never seen the girl pale so quickly.  
"Bell's why don't you drive back home, and I'll take miss Stanley to the office. After all, I am sure he'd love to know that she was writing…" I watched as Charlie read the writing. His face turned angry. He suddenly turned, dragging Jessica with him. I walked to the locker. I looked at it, and sighed.  
"Bella Swan is a Slutty, trashy, boyfriend stealing whore who suck's anyone who looks at her sideways. Want a free fuck, call…." I stared at my number. Great, now I needed to change my number. Charlie was furious, and I knew he'd now be asking all sorts of questions about my sex life.  
"Fucking hell Stanley…" I groaned annoyed. The girl had reached an all new low, even for her.

**Okay, I loved this chapter! I hope you guys do too! I love the fights between Jess and Bella. Again, I hate the character of Jess. Please don't take that as I hate Anna Kendrick, because I love her! I just hate the bitchy backstabbing side of Jessica! And yes, Bella is indeed pregnant. It has been two weeks since their first time, and Kim's assumption about contraception's is correct. I have made it that the Cullen's can smell the hormone changes in Bella. She's only currently two weeks pregnant and has no idea of yet ;) Anyways, review, review and review ;)**

**xox**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay before I start, I want to say a big THANKYOU to loventherussian17 and JXB Addicted for all your re-views and thankyou to everyone else also, but these two have been very consistent and I love it so thank you!**

**I don't own Twilight, as much as I wish I did, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers**

Bella's POV

Charlie seemed fairly angry.

"Dad, it's just words, from a very bitter, snarly teenage girl." I said driving towards Sue's.  
"Bella, have you been sexually active without my knowledge?" He asked, straight forwards. I felt my face burn bright red.  
"Only with Sam, and that was very, very recent!" I said scarlet. He looked at me sternly.  
"Mike Newton?" He asked. I pushed on the brakes, pulling the car up.  
"Dad, you have got to know me better than that! Mike hit on me the minute I started at school, but I can tell you now, I have never precipitated it!" I said looking at him slightly disgusted that he'd even need to ask me such a question.  
"Bella, I do know you, but teenagers are sneaky!" He said looking at me. I slowly pulled back onto the road.  
"Dad, I promise you now, no, I have never been with Mike, nor will I ever! I am in love with Sam, and before Sam, it was Edward, and he's old school!" I said to him. He looked at me strangely.  
"Old school? Is that hip for something?" He asked. I blushed and shook my head.  
"I was a virgin until Sam! Edward wants to be married and all that other stuff before marriage!" I answered, driving as quickly as I could to Sues.

"Hmmm… I think I like Edward a little more now." He said to me. My face was crimson red as I pulled up at Sues. She walked out smiling as Charlie got out of the car.  
"Hi Bella." She said smiling at me. I waved, not trusting myself to speak.  
"Are you okay?" She asked looking at me strangely then to Charlie.  
"I have to go, plans to visit people." I said pulling out of the driveway as quickly as I could. I pulled up at Sam's. Paul, Jared and Sam walked out, followed by Leah. I groaned slightly, not in the mood for Leah. Hadn't I suffered enough?

"Hey babe." Sam said opening the door.

"Hi." I said kissing him softly. I noticed Leah look away. I quickly pushed Sam away, not wanting things worst between Leah and I.  
"Is someone able to join me to the treaty line? I'm going to head over to the Cullen's." I said looking at the boys.  
"I will. I have to head off anyway." Leah offered. I didn't want to say no, said I nodded awkwardly.  
"I'll see you soon. Let me know when to meet you." Sam said to me as I got in the car.

"I'll text you." I promised.

I drove in silence.  
"Your mums a lovely person." I said nervously. Leah looked at me.  
"Yeah." She said simply. I bit my lip. I wanted to become friends with her somehow.  
"Seth's awesome too. He seems a lot like your mum." I said again. She looked at me.  
"What are you doing?" She asked. I looked at her a little surprised.  
"I am trying to talk to you. Its not like you actually talk to me at home, so I thought, maybe without the boys around…" I suggested. She rolled her eyes.  
"Bella, I have no issues with you. I don't want to be friends, and I am not going to want to have things like that until maybe I imprint." She said crossing her arms. I looked at the road. I didn't want to say another word.  
"Let's make this simple. You have the only guy other than my father and Seth that I have ever loved. Things can not be fine between us. Yes, I am a wolf, and Sam is my alpha, but if I had my way, I wouldn't be a wolf, and he would no longer be in my life." She said crossing her arms.  
"You're lying." I said softly. She shot me a stare.  
"Even I know that you still want him in your life, whether he is your boyfriend or not. It's better to have him in your life than not at all." I said softly. She looked at me, fighting tears.  
"How would you know?" She asked. I slowly pulled up, stopping at the sight of Edward and Emmett.  
"Because, I'm there right now." I said looking at Edward. She looked up and then to me.  
"Yeah, well you made your choice. I had none." She said getting out of the car.

"Leah!" I called. She turned and looked at me.  
"I know its horrible to see us together, and I have tried really hard not to make it worst. The only person who can stop the pain is you, and I truly am sorry." I said to her, trying to establish some sort of relationship.  
"Yeah, so am I." With saying that, she turned and walked away. I watched as Emmett and Edward walked to the car.

"Hey Bell's." Emmett said smiling.  
"Hey." I greeted back smiling at him.

Emmett was a great guy. I could spend hours with him. He had a huge ego, but was one of the most caring and loyal guys I had ever met. He would fight for family, and I was lucky he seen me as part of his family.

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway. I followed Edward and Emmett inside. Esme was in the kitchen making food. I smiled at the smell of chicken.  
"Hope you're hungry Bella." Esme said sweetly as I walked in.  
"I am actually. I haven't eaten all day." I said sitting at the bench as the boys took off upstairs.  
"Well I have made you a chicken garden salad." She said holding out my plate. I smiled at the meal. There was lettuce, baby spinach, tomatoes, capsicum and cucumber with a tangy salad dressing.

"Thankyou Esme, you really didn't have to go to any trouble." I said to her as she took out a fork for me. She smiled.  
"Bella, I love being able to use the kitchen, you know this." She said to me as I sat down. She placed a fresh icy cold glass of orange juice in front of me.  
"And if you are still hungry after, there is left-overs." She smiled. I shook my head with a smirk.  
"Thankyou." I said taking my first bite. It was very re-freshing and light. I felt very satisfied.

"So how was your day?" She asked once I finished. She took my plate as I told her about Jessica, and Charlie's reaction. She seemed a little concerned.  
"But, I am fine, I just wish I didn't have to have that crazy talk with Charlie." I said to her. She nodded.  
"I cannot imagine it would have been pleasant." She said to me as we walked and sat in two very comfortable arm chairs. I noticed her eyes linger on my stomach. Once more I looked down, frowning. The moment she realised I caughter her, she looked away.  
"Okay, I definitely wasn't imagining it! What's going on?" I asked accusingly. She looked at me a little startled.  
"I don't know what you mean Bella…" She said nervously. I looked at her a little irritated.  
"I'm not stupid Esme. Edward was staring at my stomach yesterday, and now you." I said crossing my arms over my stomach.  
"Is it I have put on weight? Or have I something spilt on me?" I asked confused. I notced her shift a little uncomfortably.  
"None of those things Bella." She reassured. I looked at her still frowning.  
"Than what is it Esme, please you have to tell me." I begged. She looked a little strangely at me.  
"Bella, I know something that you don't yet, and it's not exactly something you tell someone every day." She said softly. I nodded.  
"And?" I asked, not sure what it possibly was.  
"Bella, you're pregnant." She said to me. My jaw dropped as I stared at her. It was a few second later that I began to laugh at her. She seemed stunned to my sudden outburst of laughter.

"Pregnant? Yeah right. Nice one Esme. I can't be pregnant; I only had sex for the first time…"  
"Two weeks ago." She cut me off before I could finish. My smile faded, as Sam's concerns flowed through me.  
"Oh god." I said standing up.  
"Oh god..." I repeated.

"Bella… It's okay…" She said softly. I shook my head.  
"Charlie's going to kill me! And Sam… I need to warn the others!" My heart was racing insanely fast.  
"Bella… calm down… it's not good for you or your baby!" She pleaded. I felt myself pale as she said 'your baby'. My hand touched my stomach.  
"Pregnant…. Esme!" Tears whelmed in my eyes.  
"It's okay." She said pulling me into her as I shook my head, suddenly realising the danger.  
"Victoria… she'll kill my baby…" I suddenly sobbed. She held me tight.  
"No she won't Bella; we'll protect you and your little one." She said in a soothing voice. Tears fell down my face as I placed my hand to my stomach. I was pregnant, and I was in shock.  
"Bella, have a drink, it'll help calm you." Esme coached, holding the juice to my lips. I took a mouthful. She was right; having a drink calmed me down somewhat. I slowly sat myself back on the chair.  
"I can't believe I'm pregnant." I said softly staring in amazement at my stomach. I looked at her.  
"How did you know?" I asked, curious as to how she'd know such a thing. She smiled softly.  
"Your scent changed. Carlisle knew when he was fixing you up, but he didn't want to tell you, especially since it usually takes 6 weeks for a person to know. Edward found out after Carlisle and I. He was very upset, but Carlisle calmed him. I believe that was why he was so angry that you'd been taken by Victoria. He may not be the father, but I guarantee he will care for that child." She said softly. I looked down, now aware as too how close Victoria had come to almost ending, not only my life, but also my child's.

Esme and I talked for hours. We discussed everything I needed to know about pregnancy and care for my body and health. She said things had changed a lot since her time, but she had kept fairly up to date, due to Carlisle's medical journals. It was almost eight o'clock, when I messaged Sam we were on our way to the treaty line. I hugged Esme tightly as Sam greeted me

"Did you have fun?" He asked. I nodded, not really sure how to break the news to him. We made it all the way home, and I knew he knew something was wrong, as he kept shooting me side looks.  
"Bella, are you sure everything is okay?" He asked, as we sat in silence at dinner. I took a bite of Shepard's pie, taking as long as I could to chew it. He sat staring at me, waiting for me to swallow the bite. Once I swallowed it, he moved my plate away, so I couldn't take another bite.  
"What is it Bella? Please, you have me worried." He pleaded, his concern was plastered all over his face. I took a deep breath.  
"Sam, you were right…" I said nervously.  
"Right about what?" He asked. I looked at the plate, wishing I could try and shove the whole pie into my mouth to stop the next words that I was about to say.  
"I'm pregnant." I said slowly. Sam sat there looking at me, as though I had just grown four heads and turned into a guy.

"How… how do you know?" He asked, coming to the same conclusion I had earlier, about it being to early to tell. I took another breath.  
"The Cullen's… they can smell the hormonal change… they knew yesterday." I said softly. He looked at me, his jaw hitting the table.  
"But we…" He looked down.  
"Kim was right, if I am in deed pregnant, because I never miss a pill." I said to him. He slowly took my hand.  
"We're pregnant?" He asked slowly. I nodded.  
"If the Cullen's are right, then yes, we are." I said softly.  
"When are you due for your period?" He asked.  
"The end of this week." I answered. He looked at me softly smiling.  
"This is why you've been so quiet?" He asked. I nodded.  
"I know you said the other day, you would be fine, but it is very overwhelming." I said softly. He pressed a kiss into my hand.  
"The other thing I thought of Sam, was Victoria… there is a very big chance she knows I'm pregnant." I said biting my lip and looking worried. He touched my cheek affectionately.  
"Don't dwell on her. You are safe, and so is our child!" He said softly kissing me. I nodded, hugging him.  
"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad." He said proudly to me. I nodded.  
"I can't believe the day I've had!" I said to him. He laughed at me.  
"Tell me all about it." He smiled.

Sam's POV

The next few days flew by. Bella confirmed it on the weekend that she was indeed late. I smiled, knowing that it meant we were going to be parents. I could tell she was scared of telling people, as well as having Victoria finding out about it. I had watched how she was being careful to eat the right things, and not miss a meal. She would care for this baby perfectly once it arrived. It also reminded me that I would have to make sure, my pack knew exactly what was going on. They needed to know, that if Victoria slipped past us again, they wouldn't only be hurting the love of my life, but also my baby.

Jacob, Jared and Quil were waiting for me as I entered the kitchen Sunday morning. They were all smiling bright and in great moods. Embry, Paul and Collin showed up together, followed by a foul mood Leah, who had done the night shift. I had Brady collected her, telling her that I was calling a meeting. Seth turned up just before Brady and Leah had showed up. I waited for them all to eat their fill before standing.  
"So, as you know Victoria is after Bella." I said looking at them all.  
"Well guys, its not just Bella anymore." I said to them. They all frowned, not understanding. It was Jared who's jaw hit the floor first.  
"Wow, Congrats Sam!" He said stunned, holding out a hand shaking it. I smiled softly. Jacob looked at me in utter amazement.  
"Bella's Pregnant?!" He asked staring at me. I smiled as everyone looked at me.  
"She is very early along, but yes, we are pregnant." I clarified. My eyes caught Leah's who's were now brimmed with tears. She stood up, leaving the house. I felt a bit of guilt, but she needed to know. I looked at Seth who seemed excited, but wanted to run after his sister. I nudged my head towards the door for him. He gave a smile and nod, before running after her.

The rest of the pack spoke happily, cheerful at the thought of two pups on the way.  
"Kim will be happy to have someone to talk to!" Jared said to me. I smiled at the thought that Bella would have someone to ask questions to, now that Renee wouldn't be there.

"I think that's a great idea." I said to him. I looked at the pack.  
"Now, as I was saying, I want this fight ended, and ended soon, so I don't have to worry about Bella and our baby being harmed." I said to them.  
"Be extra vigilant. If she makes it back on our land, I want us to know instantly. I will not let Bella stress and fear over the safety of our child. Also, we don't want it spread around like common knowledge. As I said, she is still very early and I would prefer for her to at least get past the first trimester, before everyone knows. We are only telling the pack and family at his point, and we haven't told Charlie yet." I said to them. Jake suddenly looked smug.  
"Can I be there when you tell him?" He asked sarcastically. I glared at him.  
"Shut it." I ordered. The rest all laughed along with Jacob, asking if they could too. That was one person I was not looking forwards to telling.

Just after the boys left, I was surprised to see Charlie's patrol car pull up. I watched as a very annoyed looking Charlie walked towards the house.  
"Charlie, how are you?" I asked looking at him. He glared at me.  
"Where is Bella?" He asked. I looked a little shocked at the glare.  
"I'll just get her." I walked up the stairs.  
"Bella, your fathers here, and he doesn't look happy." I warned. She frowned, getting off our bed and walking down stairs with me.  
"Dad?" She said a little uneasy.  
"Is it true?" He asked bluntly. Bella looked at me questionly, but I shrugged.  
"Is what true?" She asked.  
"Are you pregnant?!" He almost shouted, causing her to startle. I walked forward, somewhat shielding her.  
"Charlie, I understand you're mad, but I must ask you, not to take that tone with Bella." I said to him. I didn't need Bella upset nor did she deserve it.  
"Do Not Tell Me How To Talk To Bella! She Is Still My Daughter!" He somewhat shouted.  
"Dad, please, calm down! I don't know how you found out, but yes, I am pregnant." She said looking at him. He looked at her, as though stunned she had confirmed what I had just said.  
"And you didn't tell me…" He looked really upset and hurt.  
"Dad, I've only just found out!" She defended.  
"Who told you anyway?!" She asked. He looked at her.  
"Leah. She came storming into Sue's in tears. Sue asked her what was wrong, and she yelled, saying you were pregnant." He said looking at Bella. Bella sighed, giving me a small glare.  
"I'm sorry Charlie, this is my fault… Leah over heard us talking." I lied. I couldn't tell him about the wolves, so the only way I would be able to explain this, was Leah eaves dropping.  
Charlie looked me over.  
"And what are your plans, concerning my daughter?" He asked, almost accusationally.

"I will stand by Bella and our child. I can't wait to be a father." I answered honestly. Bella smiled, taking my hand.  
"Sorry dad. I would never have let you find out like this. As it is, I'm only a couple of weeks, and am yet to have my actual scan." She said looking at him. He sighed.  
"I'm sorry for how I spoke Bell's… it's just not something a father likes finding out second hand. Not to mention, you are so young!" He said looking his daughter over in worry. She smiled.  
"Yes, but I'm happy, and I'm in love, and I already love our child. I will be fine Dad, I promise." She said hugging him. He calmed down quickly, hugging her back.  
"A grandfather… I'm a bit too young to be a grandfather." He reprimanded lightly. I watched Bella smile, thankful she was happy, and that Charlie hadn't lost his mind in anger, as I first thought he would.

**Well guys, this is the last chapter for a while. I hope you all enjoyed it I loved writing it **

**Have a great week, and I'll write as soon as I can. Night xoxo**

**Please review I really like hearing from you all, and I like knowing what you all think about my story **


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter, I have written, as I think a lot of you have been waiting for it. I wasn't going to do it so soon, but it just seemed to write itself in, so I went with it ;)**

**I don't own Twilight, though I wish I did… It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer's**

Bella's POV

I sat with Sam. I was waiting for Leah to show up. I had a fair amount of things I needed to discuss with her, and number one, was what she had blabbed to Charlie.  
"She's not gonna show her face." Embry said to Jake. I looked at them both, wondering if they were right. I looked up as Seth walked in, with Leah following. She looked at us for a moment and looked down.  
"We need to talk." I said walking towards her. I opened the front door, indicating that she was to follow. She walked out without a word. I had asked Sam to stay inside. We walked up the drive way. She turned looking at me.  
"I'm going to guess you know why you are here." I said crossing my arms. She didn't seem to express any facial expressions.

"Look, I'm sorry." She said to me. I could hear the annoyance in her voice.  
"Sorry isn't going to cut it Leah. I get, you were upset finding out… But you didn't even give me a chance to tell Charlie!" I said frowning in anger. She rolled her eyes. It was that, that instantly pissed me off.  
"Leah! I get it, we aren't friends, but you could at least show me some respect. If you can't do this, then you are going to find yourself very uncomfortable for a very long time. I am with Sam, and I am now having his child. If you can't stand that, than I will organise Sam to give you your orders, and stay the hell away from me." I said storming away. She stood there, shooting death glares straight at my back. Sam walked out next.  
"Stop." He said grabbing my hand.

"Leah, come here!" He ordered. I watched as Leah strode towards us.  
"Apologise now to Bella, or I promise you now, you will regret it." Sam ordered. She looked at him, anger shining blatantly on her face.

"Don't test me Leah. You are walking on egg shells as it is." He hissed. I watched Leah bite back any retort she had. She turned to me.  
"I am sorry Bella. I will hold my tongue from now on, no matter how mad I get with you and your fetus." She growled. My eyes narrowed at her.  
"Leah! That Is It!" Sam shouted, causing me to jump.  
"Welcome to night perimeter every night, until you are able to be civil. You are no longer allowed to join us until you can show Bella respect. If I find you being deliberately rude or mean to a pack mate, you will also take any runs they have. I will not have your blatant disregard for others. You are now being warned, if this behaviour continues, I will have no choice but to discuss behavioural managements with the Elders. Am I understood?" He asked her. I looked at him stunned. I didn't want Leah to be punished, but I did want her to show me some kind of respect. I looked at Leah, who could not be more furious at Sam or me. I watched as she suddenly phased, teeth bared and snarling at us. I didn't have a chance to think before Sam phased, standing in front of me, snarling aggressively. I could tell he was warning her. She snapped at him, keeping her distance.  
"Please Leah, don't do this…." I begged softly. Her eyes narrowed on me.  
"Please…" I whispered. I watched Sam stand taller. He snarled aggressively. I watched Leah drop to her Belly. He stood over her, growling and snarling. I heard the front door open as all the rest of the pack came out.  
"Leah!" Seth called shocked. She let out one more cry before completely submitting to Sam. I watched as Leah slowly crawled on her stomach away, her tail was between her legs. I looked at Jacob.  
"Jake, intervene… please." I whispered. He stepped forward, placing a hand on my shoulder and shook his head.  
"Leah needs to learn Bella. This is the only way." He said softly. I watched as Leah crawled away a fair amount, before she stood back up, and ran out of sight. I looked sadly at the black wolf. I watched as he phased back into Sam. He looked angry and upset all at once.  
"Seth, follow her. Make sure she doesn't do anything to harm the pack." He ordered, avoiding my gaze. I watched as Seth instantly phased, taking off after his sister. I looked at Sam, as he finally looked at me.  
"Come with me." He said softly. I nodded, taking his hand, being lead inside.

Sam's POV

I watched as Leah phased. It was instantly my wolf took over, not giving me a chance to think about it. I snarled as I jumped in front of Bella.  
"STEP DOWN!" I growled. My teeth were bared, and I was meaning seriously. I wasn't even sure if this was me, or my wolf form. It was my Alpha voice, and I knew she would not truly be able to fight it for long. Leah snarled back.  
"I AM ONLY GOING TO WARN YOU ONCE MORE!" I snarled, feeling my body grow larger and thicker to intimidate.  
"I HATE HER!" Leah cried out, defying my order.  
"LEAH, DO NOT MAKE ME ATTACK YOU! STAND DOWN, OR I WILL TAKE IT AS A THREAT AGAINST MY MATE!" I snarled.

"Please Leah…" Came Bella's pleas. Leah growled towards my mate.  
"I ORDER YOU TO BACK DOWN OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" I snarled, now preparing to attack. I watched as Leah dropped lower. Her wolf, now understanding the consequences. I stepped towards her, deliberately standing over her. She dropped completely.  
"Leah, you have pushed me too far. Leave, and do not return until I call you to." I ordered.  
"You will never disrespect my mate, the way you have again. Now leave, before I change my mind." I warned. She stayed low as she made her way to leave. She only rose once almost out of sight. I phased back, before I turned to my pack. They were all watching, and I knew Bella was upset. She didn't want to hurt the pack. I avoided her gaze, not ready to see the sadness.  
"Seth, follow her. Make sure she doesn't do anything to harm the pack." I ordered. Seth looked at me, looking sad yet understanding. He took after his sister immediately. The kid was reliable, and I was glad to have him.

Bella was my next step. I was about to offer her the chance to become head of the wolves by marking. I wanted Leah knowing her place, and I would not risk Bella ever being attacked, for one of my pack members losing their tempers. I looked into the eyes of Bella. She seemed so placid and yet so worried.  
"Come with me?" I asked her, holding out a hand. Bella nodded as she slipped her hand into mine. I looked at my pack quickly, slightly shaking my head for them to follow. Jacob instantly understood, stopping anyone who attempted to follow.

I lead Bella inside. I took her upstairs, not needing anyone hearing what I was about to say to her. She sat on the bed, looking at me, as I started to pace the room, not really sure how to ask her.  
"Okay, I really can't think of any way to ask you this, so I am going to just say it." I said facing her. She looked at me a little confused.  
"Sam, what is it?" She asked. I sighed, walking to my cupboard, taking out the small delicate bow that held the little ring I had purchased the day I brought Bella's necklace.

"Bella, I brought this with every intention to propose to you on your graduation day." I said slowly opening the box. Bella looked at the ring stunned. She smiled softly as she looked at it.  
"Bella, I love you, and everything about you makes me float on clouds. You breathe, and I feel like my breath has been taken away. I want to marry you, and make every day, for the rest of your life amazing." I said softly. I watched as she stared at me. I could feel her excitement and nerves all at the same time.  
"I don't want you to accept, unless you are certain, you feel the way I do." I said softly. Tears brimmed her eyes.  
"Sam… I love you." She said slightly shaking.  
"And I love you. I also need to say something else, and I don't want you to accept this ring, unless you are willing to accept the next part, and I know what I am asking, but please, know that, not only does this change every bit of our relationship, it also makes you mine, for the rest of our lives." I said looking at her seriously, needing her to understand what I was saying.  
"Bella, I want to mark you, so people know who and what you are. My pack, they will respect you, as well as never hurt you. It isn't just about the protection, but the commitment to each other." I could hear my nerves shaking my voice.  
"Bella, I am asking you to give everything to me, and I am asking that you let me give you everything of me." I said kneeling down.  
"Marry me, and let me spend the rest of my life, living knowing we are united, not just matrimonially, but also as Quileute possible. You will become part of my people, and our history. You will become my wife, my queen, and my packs Alpha female. You may not phase with us, but your word, like mine, becomes law." I said looking into her eyes. She was shaking.  
"Sam, I love you, with my every breath. I will marry you. It's a yes!" She said to me. I looked at her, as she went to hug me. I slowly stopped her.  
"Bella, marking you is going to hurt. I am not asking this lightly. I mark you, by biting your wrist, leaving the shape of my wolf's fangs. It isn't easy, nor should it be a simple answer." I said softly. She shook her head.  
"Your wrong, Sam Uley, it is the easiest question anyone could ever ask me. I don't want to live a day without you, and with every minute we're not together, is wasted. I understand what you are asking, and I need you to understand, I have never loved anyone, more than I do you. Our first kiss, it was breath taking, and it lingered on my lips for hours. I knew what we were, and I could never say no. I understand Sam, and my answer is still yes." She said now with tears rolling down her face.  
"I'm not afraid." She whispered. I took the small ring, sliding it onto her finger.  
"I love you." I said softly, as she fell into my arms, feverishly kissing me. I held her close and tight, never wanting to let her go.  
"Charlie is going to kill me…" I groaned. Bella laughed at me.  
"Yes, but I won't allow that to happen. You are my life, and I may not have understood it immediately, but I do now." She pressed her mouth hungrily against mine.

"Besides, Charlie isn't going to make our child fatherless. I am not saying he will be happy with the idea at all, and he is definitely not going to like the bite, but everything we are, its much bigger then Charlie Swan." She said softly looking at the shining stones wrapped around her finger. I smiled as she looked at it. I pulled her into my arms, not wanting to let her go.

"Bella, the only thing is, if I am to mark you, it is probably a good idea we do it soon, before Jellybean grows bigger." I said nervous. She stood up, taking my hand. She lead me outside. I looked at her as she stood facing me outside.  
"Sam, phase, and bite me." She said softly. I looked at her nervous.  
"Bella…" I was scared about this. This wasn't as simple as she made it seem.  
"No Sam, do it. I am not afraid, and I know you will not hurt me, more than you have to." She said softly. She stared into my eyes as I slowly phased. My wolf was causious. The wolf was what loved Bella more then life itself. She softly reached out, touching my nuzzle.  
"Alpha of the Quileute tribe, I stand here, not only as your mate, but your heart. I am asking you to mark me as your equal, and your wife." She said bravely looking at me. I could hear the humming of her heart, she was nervous but she stood proud and strong.  
"Mark me Sam, and claim me as your queen." She ordered, holding out her wrist. I didn't have any control. The wolf took over, taking her words in, and doing as she asked. My laws took in her wrist. She didn't scream, but stood strong, taking her mark better then I could ever have asked her too. I could taste her blood as my fangs took their marking. I stepped back, looking at her as she stood there with blood running down her arms. I phased back, now more concerned for her and our Jellybean. I hurried, grabbing her wrist. I applied pressure to her wrist, trying hard to stop the gushing of her blood. She was breathing hard.  
"Bella?" I asked worried, noticing how pale she seemed. She shook her head, not saying a word. I watched as her eyes flashed with darkness. She closed her eyes, trying to take control of her breathing. As her eyes opened, she stood with pride and strength. Her eyes were now back to their beautiful brown, and her face was returning to its natural colour. I smiled, as my hands burned hot touching her flesh. I watched in amazement as her skin began to close over the marking of my jaws. The holes were now patched over with new skin, burning pink. She left out an exhale, now smiling.

"Bells?" I called gently to her. She looked at me.  
"I feel so strong, and powerful." She said to me, as she looked over her arm.  
"How does your wrist feel?" I asked her. She smiled, tracing the marking with her fingers.  
"It burned, really badly, but it stopped. It only hurt for that little bit, then I felt this wave of strength and power. I felt as though I was with you and nothing could ever tear us apart." She answered. I watched as she suddenly swayed. I caught her as she fell unconscious.  
"Bella!" I yelled alarmed. I scooped her into my arms, running her inside, and laying her on the lounge. I went to the sink, grabbing a tea towel and soaking it, before returning to Bella. I dabbed her head softly, praying that she'd wake. I watched as her eyes fluttered open.  
"Bella!" I said looking her over. She smiled softly.  
"what happened?" She asked realising she was now in the lounge room.  
"You fainted!" I answered. She slowly sat up.  
"It's okay, it was probably from the blood loss. I should probably have something sweet and a drink." She said to me. I hurried to the kitchen, grabbing a banana and a coke out of the fridge. I opened it, taking it to her, and helping her take a sip. I peeled the banana letting her take a bite. I watched her in worry.  
"I'm okay…" She mumbled, half way through the banana. I sat on the lounge, pulling her into me, as I made her sip the coke and eat slowly.

"I think we should stay here for a bit. Movie?" I asked. She smiled, softly nodding.  
"Yeah, probably a good idea I take it easy for the rest of the day." She said to me. I stood, placing on 'K-9' on for her. She laid against me, watching and laughing. I couldn't help notice the way she played absent minded with her ring. The very sight made my heart soar. So much had happened, I was sure that Old Quil and Billy would not be happy about the marking, but Bella was right, it was simple when two people or imprints, loved each other the way we did. I would spend the rest of my life with Isabella Swan, and there was nothing anyone could say or do that would change this. The only problem now, was telling Charlie that I had proposed and that Bella had said yes.

Bella's POV

I felt slightly more confident and very much protected. I would now be acknowledged among the tribe as a Quileute, as well as Sam's wife, though we weren't actually married. I was nervous about the pack, but I knew most of them accepted me fully already. Paul and Jared were the first to see us the next day. Once again, it was Jared who realised the change. He had noticed the ring as well as the bite almost instantly. Paul seemed a little annoyed about the whole thing, but he still said his congratulations. Seth entered next, looking miserable, but seemed a lot happier at the latest news. Embry, Jake and Quil all entered next. Jacob wasn't very pleased at all. Actually, he took it worst. He'd wanted to have a yelling match with Sam, but I had been quick to tell him to shut up, and not to blame Sam, as it was both of our decision. Instead, he spent the entire morning pouting and glaring. Collin and Brady didn't really understand what the big deal was, and were quite happy to here I was now their Alpha female.  
"I reckon it's awesome Bella. I am happy for you and Sam." Collin said hugging me. I smiled at him.  
"Thankyou." I said looking at Jacob who now seemed more content on glaring at his cousin.  
"I would like this to stay between us at the moment. This is something that Charlie need to hear from us." Sam said to them.  
"If this reaches him before we tell him ourselves, I am afraid he'd really take this one bad. It was bad enough that he had to hear about our little Jellybean, from someone that wasn't Bella or I. I will not have this being another one of those circumstances. Jacob suddenly smiled.  
"Well, I personally, cannot wait for Charlie to know. Why don't you invite him over, and tell him of the engagement." He said seeming eager. I glared at him.  
"Jacob, shut up." I ordered. He shot me a glare back as he bit his tongue of any remark.  
"I don't see why this should matter to anyone but Bella and Sam." Brady said to us all. I smiled at the boy.

"Me either, which is why I am gagging you all from mentioning any of this to anyone, until we have spoken to Charlie." Sam said smiling. I watched Jacob slump in his chair annoyed. I sighed. I felt as though Sam and I were under constant vigilance as well as being critiqued every chance they got.  
"Look Jake, I get you do not agree, but in all honesty, this has nothing to do with any one else. Sam and I talked about this, and I was eager to agree. Accept it or keep your opinion to yourself." I snapped, feeling very frustrated all of a sudden. Sam watched me for a moment. I felt angry and very annoyed.

"Bell's?" He called concerned. I shook my head, closing my eyes. I was feeling very strange, and that's all I remembered. The next thing I knew, I was on the lounge feeling dizzy and sick.  
"Bella, are you okay?" Sam asked, concern etched all over his face.  
"Tell me I didn't faint again…" I groaned. He nodded.  
"I think we should go see Carlisle. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." He said softly. I nodded, feeling very ill. I stood, running outside, as it was closest. I leaned over the veranda, vomiting. I felt a warm hand softly rubbing my back.  
"I think we should take you too see Carlisle now." Same said concerned. I didn't answer, fighting the urge to be sick again. Sam softly scooped me up as I slid to my knees, weak. He carried me to the truck, looking concerned, as he shut the door. I didn't know what was going on, but I was almost positive this wasn't normal. I just hoped Carlisle would be able to figure out what was going on.

**Well that's this chapter. I know I said I wouldn't have time to do this, but I found a few hours tonight to type it up. I really like this chapter, and hope you guys do to What do you think is wrong with Bella? And what did you think about my marking scene? I have spent a fair amount of time, trying to figure out what it was exactly that I wanted to happen. **

**I can't believe I have just finished chapter 18! It seems like its going so fast! Anyway please re-view and let me know your thoughts. I'll post again in a couple of days xoxo**


	19. Authors Note PLEASE READ

**OMG I feel so stupid lol Thank you too jmullinax and a guest who pointed my mistake out to me! I have deleted the last chapter I posted, due to my major stuff up! And I am now working on what I have done! I have completely stuffed up this chapter, and did not realise! I am sorry for all the confusion! I feel so so silly! Please bear with me, as I regather everything and try to fix up the chapters. I will work on it, and repost it as ****soon**** as I can! So embarrassing lol. **

**I think because Bella wasn't well due to being pregnant, I confused myself, as too what they were discussing with Charlie and it somehow came back to the pregnancy. I am going to have to refresh myself, and re-read what I've typed.  
**

**Sorry for all those that have read the chapter and what not. I will re-write and change and what ever else I need to do to get my story going straight again. Sorry to take you from the story Guess everything is muddled up with me at the moment. This is why I should stick to my story line lol. I didn't really look at it this chapter, and of course, I fall off course. Go figure… Anyway, thankyou everyone **

**Binxbabii89 3**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, well I've been sick and have not really been in the best mood to write Sorry. Well anyway, I'm still not 100% but I thought you guys have waited long enough! ****Well this shows what a bad idea it is too write when you are sick…. Sorry to everyone who read this before. I have fixed everything up, and am feeling horrible for all the confusion. Please forgive me For those that did read this chapter earlier, please re-read it. I have changed chunks here and there, making this chapter make sense. I am truly sorry **

**I do not own Twilight, though I wish I did. It sadly belongs to Stephanie Meyers**

Bella's POV

I rested against the car seat, feeling very nauseous and dizzy. Sam drove to the Cullen's, pulling up. Esme walked out, slightly shocked to see us.  
"Bella?" She said a little worried seeing me. I groaned as I walked to the shrubbery, throwing up again.  
"Is Carlisle home?" Sam asked, rubbing my back. She nodded, walking inside. I flinched at my stomach hurting.

"Bella?" Sam asked worried. I shook my head, not wanting to talk. I felt miserable. Once I was ready, Sam carried me inside, placing me on a day seat. Carlisle walked out.  
"Sam, Bella, how are you?" He said giving a small smile. I looked at him, suddenly wanting to yell, but feeling too weak.  
"Carlisle, she's so sick! She has fainted twice in twenty-four hours, and she's been weak and sick and dizzy." Sam said looking at me with nothing but sympathy.

"Why don't you bring Bella to my office. I can check her over there." He offered. Sam did as he was instructed, carrying me to the office. I looked at Carlisle as he walked in. He probed and podded, taking my temperature, checking for any viral infections.  
"Any infections?" He asked looking me over. I shook my head.  
"Wait, show him Bella." Sam said to me. I looked at Sam, as he walked over, softly taking my wrist.  
"I was told it was safe… If I am the cause for her being sick.." I looked at the worry on Sam's face, as Carlisle observed the scar.

"No Sam, that isn't why she is sick." He said softly.

"I see nothing to truly worry about. This is just one of those symptoms that some people suffer with. The fainting included." He said trying to ease Sam's worry.  
"Bella, you need to take it easy. These symptoms usually only sprout when someone has been heavily stressed. I want you to take it easy, try not getting upset." He said to me.  
"Sam, I suggest you take Bella home. She's in the early stages of her pregnancy, but rest should help her. I also advise not to allow to her get stressed. The less stress, the better she'll feel." He said softly. Sam helped me to my feet.

"Easier said than done Carlisle…" I groaned, knowing that everything with Victoria wasn't helping, nor was the worry with having to tell Charlie about my being married. Sam walked me out. Esme smiled softly as I gave a small wave goodbye.

Sam became a little difficult when I returned home. He set up the lounge, for me to lay down and relax. He tended to me, by making me some lunch and a nice icy cold drink of orange cordial. I stayed on the lounge, flicking through channels, bored out of my mind. I looked at Sam, who was sitting at the end of the lounge.  
"Sam, can you get me my school work? I only have a few more bits, and I'll be graduated. I have the testing next week." I pleaded. He shot me a look, not sure if it was the best idea.  
"Look, think of it this way, as soon as school's finished, that's less worry there." I said crossing my arms. He sighed, standing and walking upstairs.

I looked up at the window at the sound of a car. I stood up, looking out to see Charlie's cruiser.  
"Oh great…" I groaned, not really wanting to talk with Charlie yet. I wasn't in the mood to give him this sort of news, or explain to him, how I was now suddenly a Quileute.  
I walked to the front door.  
"Bella!" Sam shouted, causing me to startle. I looked at him innocently.  
"Charlie's here." I said to him. He glared at me lightly, placing my school work on the lounge, walking to me.  
"Fine, but you are to rest!" He said looking at the lounge. I glared stubbornly at him as he pointed to my jail cell. I walked over, annoyed, throwing myself back on the lounge.  
"I'm not going to stay here for the rest of this pregnancy!" I stated just loud enough for him to hear.  
"Charlie, what a surprise, come in." Sam said to my father. I watched as Charlie walked in.  
"Hi Bell's, are you okay?" He asked looking at me on the lounge, rugged up. I nodded.  
"She's just not well at the moment." Sam covered. Charlie walked over, inspecting me.  
"I thought you were too early along to be sick already?" He asked. I looked at my dad.  
"It's stress. I'll be okay, according to Carlisle." I said softly.  
"Well, you take it easy!" He said to me. I rolled my eyes, now having my dad ordering me.  
"Don't worry too much Charlie, I took her to see Carlisle, and he just wants her resting." Sam said to him. Charlie looked at Sam for a moment, and then gave a nod.  
"Well, I'm glad you made sure she seen someone." He said with an approval nod.

"So what brings you out here?" I asked curiously. He took a seat at my legs.  
"Jake said you guys had something you wanted to talk to me about." He said to me. I gapped at him and shot Sam a look, who looked more than displeased.

"Jake huh?" Sam groaned. I looked at my dad, my heart now racing.

"Bella…" Sam whispered, walking over. I felt my head beginning to get light.  
"Dad, if I faint, please don't panic…" I begged, holding my head.  
"Bella… what is it? You are pale. This can't be good for you or the baby…" Dad said suddenly worried. I shook my head, trying really hard to stay conscious.  
"Bella, have a sip!" Sam ordered, holding a cup to me. I took a mouthful of my drink. I felt instantly as things started to clear slightly.  
"Bella, perhaps we should take you to the hospital?" Charlie said worried. I shook my head.  
"No point dad… We all know what's wrong." I said resting my head against the lounge.  
"Yeah… a certain friend is going to be killed." Sam growled under his voice. Charlie looked puzzled at Sam.  
"What is going on? Bella, fainting isn't something normal in pregnancy… I can't remember your mother fainting." Dad said touching my face softly. I looked at Sam.

"Carlisle says she'll be fine. Yes fainting is rare, but apparently it's just a symptom." He said to Charlie.

"So what is it that you have to tell me?" He asked curiously.  
"Sam, I can't…" I said softly, knowing he'd understand. He gave a nod.  
"Charlie, would you come for a walk with me?" He asked. Charlie stared at him and then to me.  
"We can't leave her alone!" Charlie protested. Sam stood.  
"Trust me, as soon as we give her some space, she'll be fine. Besides, there are a few things I need to talk to you about." Sam said to him. Charlie looked at me worried, before slowly rising.

"We'll be back soon Bell's…" He whispered. I nodded, not sure if I really wanted Charlie to return. The idea of him knowing about my engagement scared me, let alone telling him about Sam and the pack or the marking. I felt terrible about passing it too Sam. Sam bent over, kissing me softly.  
"It'll be okay Bell's." He whispered to me. I nodded, watching him straighten up.  
"I love you." I called after him as he walked out.

Sam's POV

I was slightly anxious. I wasn't really sure how well this would go. I looked at Charlie as we walked up the driveway.  
"What's all this about Sam?" He asked now seeming very annoyed. I looked at him.  
"Charlie, I'm about to tell you something you are not going to like, but before I do this, I need your word, and that you will not do anything to Bella. She needs to be stress free, and all of this is definitely adding to her stress. As it is, I will be having a long and strong word to Jacob." I said sighing. I could feel Charlie's eyes on me intensely.  
"I could never hurt Bella. Why would you need to have a word with Jake?" He asked confused.  
"Jacob has cornered me and Bella, and I do not appreciate it." I answered. Charlie frowned in confusion.  
"A corner? How?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"It doesn't matter. Right now, I have other things to worry about." I said to him honestly.  
"Like?" He asked crossing his arms irritated.

"Bella. I am very worried about her Charlie. She isn't sure how you will react too all this, and the sooner you know, the sooner we can deal with whatever it is we need to. I can't seeing you liking what I am about to tell you, but I think it is necessary to tell you." I answered. He shifted a little, seeming very annoyed.  
"Than tell me what is going on with my daughter?" He said bluntly. I sighed, not really sure how the man in front of me would handle the news I was about to break to him. His gun was definitely playing on my mind, as I knew how protective he was of Bella, but shooting me wouldn't do her any good.

"Umm… Charlie, the reason Bella is sick, is because…" I took a deep breath. Sure I was a wolf, but right now, I felt like a worm about to be eaten by a bird.  
"She's stressed about telling you, we're engaged." I said quickly, mustering every ounce of strength I had. He seemed to take the first bit fine.  
"Engaged? She's nervous because, you want to marry her?" He asked, a little confused. I shook my head.  
"No, it's more, yes technically we are engaged, but umm… Charlie things aren't what they seem." I said sliding off topic. Charlie scratched his head.

"Sam, just tell me whatever else have you confused. I already know she's pregnant, what else is there?" He asked. I bit my lip.  
"We are, according to the Quileute, already married." I answered. I watched Charlie's face. I had never seen a man change colours so fast; from normal, to pale white, to pink, to red, dark red and finally purple.  
"WHAT!" He shouted suddenly very angry. He shook his head in disbelief.  
"Bella would not get married without me." He stated glaring and shaking his head. I bit my lip.  
"You are correct to a point; we have not had a ceremony or anything like that." I shifted uncomfortably.

"Than how could you two possibly be married?!" He asked crossing his arms glaring at me.

"What do you know about the Quileute legends?" I asked. He shrugged.  
"Bit's a pieces, thanks to Billy." He answered. I looked nervous at him.  
"Please forgive me Charlie. This is the only way I know to get you believe me" I looked at him pleadingly as I slowly phased. Charlie screamed, stumbling backwards, falling over his feet. I stood looking at him as he was shaking. I dropped down low, showing I was not planning on attacking him.  
"What…. What….. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" He shouted in fear staring at me. As I took a step towards him, he shielded himself with his arms. I let out a small annoyance growl. I knew while I was this form, there was no chance of calming him. I slowly phased back, now standing naked in front of him. His arms were still shielding him.  
"Charlie, I will explain, but I need you to listen. Should Bella hear, she will be worried further…" I said slowly seeing him shake. He looked bewildered, readying to start yelling at me. I eyed him as he thought against it.  
"Does… Does my…. Does Bella…." He managed to get out, his voice shaking. He seemed speechless as I nodded.  
"She knew from the moment we started dating. She knows a lot that you don't Charlie. She loves me, for what and who I am. She is the most amazing person, in this world. There is more things, that we cannot tell you, for your personal protection." I said softly.  
"I would die for your daughter Charlie. She is my life, and there is nothing, absolutely nothing I wouldn't do to save her, or protect her. Even if that meant, I myself dying. She knows possibly more than me. Things are not what they seem, and understand that she may not be able to tell you a lot of details, but understand that it is for you. She is safe, as long as she is with me. No harm will befall her." I said to him. He stood gapping at me.  
"Come inside, and we will explain more." I offered. He eyed my hand as I offered it. He ignored it, pushing himself up. I walked inside, with him following. Bella was looking pale as we entered. She looked at her father guilty.  
"Dad…" She whispered, not really sure what to say.  
"Bella…" He seemed lost for words.  
"Dad, please don't hate Sam." She said in a mere whisper. I watched Charlie looking at his daughter. He walked to her, pulling her into a hug. He seemed lost, but I knew he loved his daughter. He was battling with himself, as he held her.  
"I could never hate your… husband. I may not approve of what you are now living with… but I could never hate someone who loves you." He said kissing her head. I smiled softly.

"I think I should get some clothes on." I said to her. She nodded.

"Ah Bell's, I didn't tell him, that thing that I did. I thought it may come better from you." I said to her.  
She looked at Charlie. She was nervous as she now attempted to hide her mark.  
"Sam, give me some time with my daughter." Charlie ordered, eyeing me. I smiled softly with a nod, walking upstairs to change.

Bella's POV

I stared at Sam's naked body. I knew now, that it was time for my turn to talk to Charlie. Sam was right, telling him about the mark, with Sam around, was not a good idea.  
"Bella…" Charlie started, looking worried about me. I shook my head at him.  
"Dad, I'm okay." I reassured as soon as Sam was up stairs.  
"Are… will…" Charlie seemed a little worried about what he was trying to ask me.  
"Will the baby be a…." He seemed lost for what to call Sam.  
"A shapeshifter?" I asked. Charlie looked at me a little list before slowly nodded.

"Yes, that." He said to me. I shrugged.  
"Not till their older, and that's if…" I froze. I didn't need Charlie knowing about Vampires. It was bad enough I knew and I was still in danger. I looked at Charlie.  
"Dad, if they are, I won't mind. Sam and the pack, they're amazing." I said softly.  
"Pack? There are more?" He asked, suddenly paling. I nodded. I watched as he took in the words.

"Jacob…." He said suddenly. I bit my lip softly, nodding.  
"Yes, Jake's one." I answered. Charlie looked at me.

"Bella, are you sure you want to stay here, in with all of this?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Dad, I am in love with Sam. Though technically we are married by the tribe laws, I do plan on us getting married legally." I said softly rubbing my still flat stomach.  
"Bell's… this is not the life I want for you…" He whispered, watching me rub my stomach. I nodded.  
"I know, but dad, I was born for this. I feel like I fit in, for the first time. I have people that love me, and friends. This life, I was born for." I whispered. Charlie seemed very lost at my words. He seemed to struggle with the very concept of being able to live like this.  
"Bell's…" He said again. I shook my head.  
"Dad, this is my life, and I wouldn't trade it for no body. Sam is the best thing to ever happen to me. Even with his secret." I said softly. He eyed me like I was going crazy.  
"Dad, I'm his imprint." I said softly, hoping that it would ease him into it, knowing that with everything we had chosen, it was made out of nothing but love. He eyed me.  
"Imprint?" He asked. I bit my lip.  
"It means soul mate. The wolves, they can't truly love the way they do, without their imprint. It's why Leah and Sam broke up. Leah wasn't Sam's. I am Sam's imprint. It was what drew me to him, and why I couldn't love Jake or…. Edward." I said softly. Charlie looked so lost.  
"Dad, imprinting, Sam said, I centre him to this world. The moment our eyes connected, his world started and ended with me. When our hands would touch, before we kissed, I would feel tingles. Once we kissed, it was like our bodies realised we were connected, because it's now just warmth. His phase, doesn't scare me, nor does any of the others. I have become part of the pack, and all of them would fight to protect me." I said softly.  
"I'm safe." I whispered. Charlie nodded lightly, dazed with all the information.  
"And my grandkids… they'll be like their dad?" He asked. I nodded softly.  
"Maybe… it goes on circumstances, but I can't tell you what the cause is." I said softly. He took a deep breath.  
"This brings me to the next part." I said looking at him.

"Dad, what I'm about to show you, please, understand it had nothing to do with Sam, or anything. It was my choice, and if I didn't want it, it would ever have happened." I said nervous.

"Carlisle says I'll be fine. And it will not effect the baby." I I slowly raised my arm, flashing my mark. Charlies eyes went dark, as his skin paled. He changed several colours and I could tell he was pissed.  
"HE ATTACKED YOU?!" He shouted, causing me to start. I shook my head.  
"No, it was not an attack. It's called marking. It means, I am now alpha female, Sam's queen." I said standing and grabbing him as he glared up towards the stares.  
"HOW COULD HE BITE YOU?!" He shouted.  
"Dad, please…" I begged. He looked down into my eyes. His eyes were angry. I could see every emotional change, as he looked at me. I waited until they softened. Charlie pulled me into a hug.  
"I love you Bell's… I just think, I need time to process it all." He said softly. I smiled softly.

"Take all the time you need." I whispered, as I felt his hand touch the mark.  
"Dad, if you need to talk to someone about it all, talk to Sue. She knows about marking and imprinting." I said to him as he stood. He seemed a little surprised that Sue knew.

"And so does Billy." Came Sam's voice as he walked down stairs. I watched Charlie shoot him an uneasy glare.  
"I'll… I'll talk to you all soon." He walked out at that. Sam walked over, placing an arm around me, as I sighed.  
"He took it well." He said to me. I looked at him.  
"Call Jacob, and tell him I'd like a little word with him." I said to Sam. He nodded.  
"So would I…. so much for my gag order. I can't believe he still managed to get us to tell Charlie." He said to me.  
"Yeah, well, he's a complete arse." I said crossing my arms annoyed. Sam smirked.  
"Don't worry Bell's. He will regret it." He said with a smirk. I frowned a little confused.  
"You'll see." He said not going to further details. I shook my head, feeling very tired all of a sudden. I snuggled into the blankets. I placed a hand on my stomach.  
"Your godfather is a pain in the arse." I said to my baby.  
"He really knows what buttons to push when it comes to mummy or daddy." I said softly.  
"But don't worry, daddy will make sure he never does it again." I said smiling. The idea of being a mum wasn't overwhelming, like I first thought it would be. Yes it had been a shock, but I loved my baby, and I loved the father. All I needed now was to rid of Victoria's threat, and then I would be able to truly enjoy the pregnancy and marriage to Sam. With Charlie now told, half of the stress had already been eliminated. Victoria was all that stood in my way.

**Again, I am so so sorry about all the confusion. I have changed it all, so it now circles about the mark. Again, thankyou to those that pointed out my mistake :)  
**

**Post those re-views, because without them, i would never have known I made a mistake :D  
**


	21. Chapter 20

**Well I am hopefully not going to make a huge blunder again For those who haven't re-read that latest chapter, please do. It will make much more sense. **

**I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyers**

Bella's POV

I sat bored for the last ten minutes. My exams were being graded. I hoped it was a pass, and that I would graduate.  
"Miss Swan." The examiner called. I stood up and walked forwards. She was from Seattle, and had been asked to come in just for me. She held out my results.  
"Of course, these are not official as of yet, but I am glad to say, you will be graduating." She said to me, as I went over my paper. I smiled at the A-. for English. Maths was a solid B and my science was a solid A.

"Thankyou." I said smiling, thankful for it to be over. I walked out of the school office. Mr Morgan looked at me as I walked out.  
"How did you go?" He asked smiling. I smiled at the man.  
"I am graduating." I said to him.

"Congratulations Miss Swan. It must be a relief with your baby on the way." He said smiling. I froze.  
"Excuse me?" I asked, stunned he knew.  
"Oh, are you not pregnant? My mistake." He stated, now looking awkward. I blushed.  
"Mr Morgan, how did you know?" I asked. He smiled softly.

"Come into my office Miss Swan." He said to me. I followed him in, taking a seat.  
"I am sorry to have confronted you. It is just, your scent is sweeter than it used to be." He said softly. I froze, looking at him as he was suddenly poking himself in the eye. I didn't understand how I had missed all the signs. He was quite attractive for a man his age, his skin pale white. I watched him removing a contact. His eyes were gold, just like Edwards. My jaw dropped.  
"You're a vampire?" I asked stunned. The man smiled.  
"Yes, Only the Cullen's truly know. I like to remain anonymous, especially in Fork's." He said to me.

"I live a quiet life, away from the cities, and away from those that may harm me. Of course, the Cullen's are a strange bunch. Like myself, vegetarians. It is very rare we talk." He said to me, looking out the window.  
"Mr Morgan, I should probably go. As you can probably smell, I am with a shape shifter. He will not like knowing you are in the area. How are you in the area, without them knowing?" I asked. He smiled. |  
"I do not hunt in this land. I will not run by the chance of being recognised." He answered.  
"Besides, I am due to transfer in a year or two. I have been at this post almost ten years. They will not want me here much longer." He said to me.  
"They?" I asked.

"The Volturi. Surely you have heard of them from Edward?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"No. Edward tried to keep me out of sight, I suppose." I said softly. He nodded.  
"The Cullen's are a threat to the Volturi. Had Edward succeeded in you changing, the Volturi would have happily started a fight. You are very strange to my kind, Bella. You are able to stop our hidden abilities. It is quite alluring." He said to me. I felt myself shiver slightly.

'Of course, the Cullen's know of my existence. They kept my secret, knowing I would help them, with theirs. They only allow gold eyes in their area. They don't like causing trouble. Did you know, it took me two years, to have my eyes go gold?" He said slowly pacing. I watched him, not really feeling comfortable.  
"I have been so strong, sticking to animal blood…. But she promises much more." He said to me. I eyed him, more than a little nervous. I felt as though I had to run. I was scared, and stood up.  
"Who offers more? And More of what?" I asked, taking my test scores. He looked at me sadly.  
"Victoria." He whispered. My eyes shot open, as I made my rush to the door. It was pointless. He stood in front of me, his hand over my mouth, as I started to scream. I was pulled into him.  
"She says I can drain you, and your baby." He whispered into my ear. I trembled as his hand touched my stomach.  
"She wishes you dead, more than anything else. She knows you are not in love with Edward, and the child belongs to the shape-shifter, but she says, Edward still loves you. It also helps, that she is mad at the wolves. They ruined her last attempt with you. She won't allow that this time." He whispered, pressing soft kisses to my neck. I struggled to move my head. His hand over my mouth holding my head in the spot he wanted it.  
"She loved James, and I know he was a bad man. Indecent thoughts, about teenage girls. You would have appealed to him, especially once Edward dangled you in front of him." My body shivered as he held me.

"I wish I could let you go, but my thirst seems so strong when you are about. I did try asking about you, but Carlisle was very hushed. It made my interest in you, so much more." He turned me to face him, his hand still pressed harshly across my lips.  
"You know the rules Bella. No one must know about us, or they die. I give you a choice. Cry for help, and I kill everyone that attempts to save you, or you walk outside willingly, no one is harmed." He whispered. I slowly nodded. He took hold of my upper arm.  
"Do not scream." His voice was a mere whisper as he uncovered my mouth. My lips were burning from the force. My body shivered in chills, as I walked out. Everyone smiled brightly as we passed. He didn't hold me, and I knew escape was futile. He walked me easily out of the school, to a silver sedan. He opened the boot and looked at me.  
"Get inside Bella." He said to me. I shook my head, not wanting to. He grabbed my arm, forcing me towards the boot. I slowly slid in, not fighting, as his grip was hurting.  
"Sam…" I cried out loudly as he shut the boot.

I didn't know where he was taking me, but it was bumpy.

"HELP! PLEASE!" I screamed crying, hitting the boot. I was locked in. I gently touched my stomach, tears falling down my face. I felt a small vibration in my jeans pocket. I quickly took out my phone, angry that I hadn't thought of it. I hit dad's number.  
"Hi Bell's…" Came dads voice.  
"Dad, help, Mr Morgan's kidnapped me." I cried into the phone.  
"Bella? What, say that again!" He urged, as I fought my voice to stop shaking as I sobbed.  
"Get Sam, please… I'm in Mr Morgan's boot!" I cried. The car suddenly pulled over. I screamed as the boot opened. Mr Morgan looked at the phone, snatching it, and smashing it. He grabbed me by the shoulders.  
"Who did you call!" He yelled. I screamed as he started shaking me.  
"WHO?!" He shouted.  
"My Dad!" I sobbed out. He threw me back in, slamming the boot shut. I cried as the car tires screeched.

"Someone help me…" I cried, scared that this would be the last moments of my life. 

I felt the car pull over. I couldn't hear anything, no matter how I tried. I was left alone, for a while, before the boot opened. I screamed in fear, at Mr Morgan, who's mouth now dripping in blood. Tears fell as he pulled me out of the trunk, walking me to another car. He held the keys out, opening the boot.  
"They won't find you if they don't know who's care to look for." He said to me. I kicked and screamed as he picked me up.  
"No!" I yelled as he forced me inside the boot, shutting me in once more. I heard distant howls through my cries.  
"Sam…. Please…" I cried, preying they would track me down.

I didn't know where I was. There was nothing but a shack with trees surrounding it in every direction. Mr Morgan pulled me out. I was dragged into the wrecked creaky shack and lead to a metal bar cage. I looked at Mr Morgan.  
"Victoria had this made, just for you." He said smiling as he forced me inside. I eyed the small bed, as he shoved me forward. I fell to the floor, catching myself by my hands. He shut the bar doors, locking it. I slowly pushed myself up.  
"Mr Morgan, you don't have to do this… please." I begged, my tears betraying me. He looked at me.  
"Do not worry Bella; I will not kill you until you're ready to give birth. I will drink from both of you, enjoying the taste of the freshest blood on can find. It is my reward for capturing you." He said to me. I shook my head hugging my belly.  
"I'm not due for at least another 8 months… you can't keep me in here." I pleaded. He shook his head.  
"Victoria will join us soon. I suggest you sleep, for she will not be as kind as I." He suggested. The mention of Victoria scared me. I could not see her letting me live for another 8 months. She would kill me, and my child, the first chance she got. She was living on vengeance, and only vengeance.

I sat on the old bed. I laid back, wondering where Sam and our pack were.

Victoria entered, smiling victoriously at me.  
"Well, Edwards mate." She said eyeing me.  
"How I want you to suffer." She spat. I looked at her nervous.  
"But, that shall wait. Your child will be my victory, that, and my army destroying the Cullen's." She said running her hand along my cell.

"Once they are all dead, I shall return, killing you and that baby." She smiled eyeing my stomach at the thought.  
"I… I thought you said I can have her?" Mr Morgan asked, now looking betrayed. She looked at him.  
"And you can, once I kill her. I never said the baby would be birthed naturally. It will dye with its mother. You can scoop it out if you wish." She said to him. He remained silent.  
"My army are ready to attack. I wish you to join them." She said looking at him.  
"But… I'm not strong enough." He said to her. She smiled.  
"That's why I brought you a gift. Drain it, keep it, I do not care, but you will be ready to join my army by tomorrow, or I shall kill you also." She smiled evilly. I shuddered as she walked out. He followed eagerly in anticipation for his gift.  
"Please… no…" I heard sobs. I watched as a woman was dragged inside by her arm. I didn't know her personally, but I knew her to be Quileute. She trembled on the floor as she was released.  
"Do what you please with her Joshua. But you will be with my army by the morrow." She said smiling. I looked at the woman. She was shaking and sobbing. I could tell her arm was broken, and her cries expressed how terrified she was.  
"Whatever I wish?" He asked excited. Victoria turned to me.  
"Good bye for now Bella. Enjoy your cage while you can. It will be the last thing you see, after all." With that she walked out. I looked at the woman, as Mr Morgan dragged her towards the cage. He unlocked it, tossing the scared woman inside and locking it. He walked out, leaving us alone. He was smiling and cheering to himself. I had never seen Mr Morgan in the state. Usually, he seemed to calm and normal. He appeared at this point, insane.

I hurried to the woman, who cried loudly into her knees.  
"Are you okay?!" I asked as she cried. She looked at me, as though for the first time realising she wasn't alone and gently nodded.

"Who are you?" She asked fighting her sobs. I looked at her, helping her to the bed.  
"I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I answered.  
"I'm Emily, Emily Young." She answered through her sobs.  
"It's okay Emily, I won't let him harm you." I whispered.

Emily was a few years older than me, and she was beautiful.

"Why did that woman take me?" She asked sobbing. I shook my head. The only answer I could think of was her own traditions. I bit my lip, not sure if I should tell her they were true or not.  
"Emily, you know the legends of your tribe, correct?" I asked. Slowly she nodded.  
"Well, Victoria, that woman… She is whom your people fear. She is a cold one." I answered. She looked at me, as though not sure whether I was sain or not.  
"Sam Uley, do you know him?" I asked. She nodded.  
"He used to date my cousin, Leah." She answered. I froze, staring at her.  
"You're Leah's cousin?!" I said stunned and now worried to tell her whom I was. She nodded.

"Sorry… it's just, Leah isn't my biggest fan." I said softly. She eyed me over.  
"Is it because she believes you're insane?" She asked. My jaw hit the floor. She had asked me that with a straight face. I shook my head.  
"I'm not insane Emily." I held out my wrist. She looked at my mark. I smiled softly at it.  
"The wolf legends are true. Sam's the pack leader, and Leah is also a wolf." I said to her. She shook her head.  
"There was never a female wolf… only males." She said to me.  
"Yes, that was true, but Leah is a wolf, along with her brother Seth, Jacob Black, Jared Cameron." I said listing a few.

"Sam will find us. He will know I am missing. He will not let something happen to me, as I am his imprint." I said hugging my knees. She looked at me than look down.  
"You're the one Sam's in love with… Leah hurts very much." She told me. I sighed.  
"I know, but Sam can't help it, Emily. He felt horrible, breaking up with Leah. Leah will forgive him one day. It may not be tomorrow, but it will happen one day." I said softly. She flinched as she shifted her arm.  
"What are they going to do with us?" She asked me. I shrugged.  
"I couldn't tell you. I know they want me dead… And my baby." I said running my hand protectively over my stomach.  
"You're pregnant?!" She asked stunned. I nodded.  
"Does Leah know?" She enquired.

"Yes… she was one of the first to know. She even kindly told my father." I said to her. She looked down sad.

"What if Sam doesn't find us?" She asked, now holding back her tears. I looked into her eyes.  
"I know Sam will find us Emily… He would die to save me. Imagine what he'd do for our child." I felt her gently take my hand, with her free hand that wasn't broken.  
"I know they will come, and when they do, they will kill the blood sucker that locked us in here." I said glaring at the lock. She slowly lowered her head on my shoulder. I could feel her tears soaking into the fabric of my t-shirt. I wasn't sure how we would escape, but I refused to die here.

Emily softly tapped me awake. It was dark, and I had no idea of the time. I sat up looking around. I watched as Mr Morgan opened the door to the shack, lighting a candle to add light.. He smiled at us.  
"Victoria is so kind, to give me you." He said eyeing Emily. I stood at the cell door.  
"You can't have her Mr Morgan." I said defiantly. His eyes turned to me.  
"What are you going to do to stop me?" He asked. He walked to the table taking a bucket. We screamed as he threw icy water over us.

"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT YOU COWARD?!" I screamed angry. He smirked.  
"Gift, stand to come to the door." He ordered. Emily shook her head furiously.  
"I told you! You can't have her!" I spat at him. He eyed me.  
"Tell me Miss Swan, what it is you honestly believe you can do to stop me?!" He asked, taking the key, ready to open our cell.  
"It won't be her." Came a voice. I looked up, my heart skipping a beat at the sight of Edward in the door way. I watched as a wolf walked in, standing just as tall as Edward.  
"Paul!" I said excited, relief passing over me. Paul didn't take his eyes off of the vampire.

"Oh my god…" Emily said staring at Paul. Mr Morgan eyed the wolf and Edward.

"Edward my friend…. Welcome to my home." He said nervous.  
"We told you, if you intended to stay in Forks, it meant no mess. Kidnapping Bella was a very stupid move." Edward hissed. Paul beared his teeth, letting out snarls and growls.  
"I will let them both go… just don't kill me!" He cried dropping to his knees. Paul was ready to pounce.  
"Paul, no." I called. The wolf looked at me confused.  
"Edward, free us, if he moves, Paul will kill him." I urged. I wanted Sam to choose my kidnappers fate. Were Paul to kill him, it would not be justice. Mr Morgan held out the key. Edward was at the door instantly. I flung my arms around him. He caught me as I hugged him.  
"You're okay Bella." He whispered. I slowly stepped from him. His shirt was drenched from where I had been against him.  
"Sorry." I said softly. He gave a slight nod. I turned to Emily. I held out a hand to her. She slowly took it, following me out. I walked us to Paul.  
"Paul, take us home?" I asked slightly shivering from our wet attire. He gave a nod. I looked at Edward.  
"Take him to yours. We will follow. He knows all of her plans." I said to him, knowing when I said the word 'her' he knew I was referring to Victoria. Edward took grip of his shoulder, as Paul dropped down for me to climb on. I helped Emily on first, and then slid on behind, taking hold of Paul's fur, trying hard to stop Emily slipping. I did not wanting her to fall off, as she only had one hand she could use.

**Well, it was somewhat hard to write this chapter…. I needed to bring Victoria in, as I don't honestly want her in this book. I am more interested in the Volturi. I did attempt to write Sam's POV in this, but it just didn't work, so I stuck to Bella. I ended up deleting half of this Chapter as it was in Sam's POV. Yes is was relevant but it just didn't work.**

**Anyways, tell me what you thought and re-view, and re-view ;)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey Guys, I would like to apologise for not posting sooner. I have been so sick the past couple of weeks, and am on the mend, and then as I started to type, our computer decided it wanted to die so we had to get it all fixed, but I'm back and should be posting again like normal **

**I do not own Twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

Bella's POV

Paul was just was fast as Sam. I held on tight to Emily. I found that we were both shivering. I wasn't sure where we had been, or how far away we were. Travelling by wolf was no time, was they were able to cut through so much forest. I did know that we were no in Fork's. I can't honestly remember the first signs we were back. All I knew was that I was freezing, and so was Emily. My jaw was chattering when I heard the first howl. I watched as wolves began to appear Paul slowed down, as the wolf I'd been looking for appeared.  
"Sam!" I shouted, as Paul stopped. Edward stood close, holding onto Mr Morgan. Sam walked down, his eyes were ice, staring at my kidnapper. I jumped from Paul, running in front of Sam.  
"Sam, no!" I said to him. He looked at me, stepping to me, rubbing his head against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"I know…" I whispered. I slowly let go of him.  
"We can't kill him yet Sam… he knows important information. He is better to be handed to Carlisle. They will know how to extract the information. It's vital, I promise." I said looking into his eyes.  
"What's going on?!" I heard Emily say as the silver wolf whined at her. I watched as Seth joined his sister, pawing at their cousin.  
"Emily, that's Leah and Seth. They are worried about you." I answered. Leah looked at me, than turned to her cousin. I watched Seth place his head on Emily. I turned to Sam.  
"Shall we get to the Cullen's?" I asked. He dropped down. I smiled, climbing onto his back. I sat so much easier on him than I had Paul's. It was just another part of us that fit so perfectly. I looked at Emily, who was looking nervous about being on Paul.  
"Paul, she has a broken wrist, go easy." I ordered. The wolf gave a swift nod. Sam was easy to hold on to. His movements were easy for me to predict. I smiled as he glided through the forests with ease. I watched as Emmett and Jasper fell into line beside Edward, as we all escorted Mr Morgan. Alice, Rose, Esme and Carlisle all stood waiting for us at the field. I slid off of Sam, as Alice held out a jacket.  
"Oh Alice, I sometimes think you are an angel!" I said taking one, pulling it on. Esme approached Paul, holding out a jacket to Emily who took it gracefully.  
"Thankyou." She said to her.  
"Carlisle, Emily is hurt. She will need medical assistance." I said to him. He gave a nod. Leah strode forward towards me.  
"Leah, Carlisle is an amazing doctor. He will be able to assist her, and he won't need the questions others will." I stated simply. The wolf glared lightly at me, but didn't seem to want to fight with me. Mr Morgan coward as Emmett took his from Edward.  
"What do you wish us to do with this Bella?" Emmett asked looking at Mr Morgan in disgust.  
"He has information. Do not kill him, as that right I reserve for Sam." I said facing the black wolf.

"Emmett, Edward, take him, you know where to put him, and do not take your eyes off him." Esme ordered her sons. I watched as Jasper followed the other two boys, as they dragged the man.  
"I think it is time for you to return home Bella. Charlie has been panicked." Carlisle said softly. I smiled and nodded. Carlisle walked forwards.  
"I shall take Emily to the hospital. If one of your members would like to join, they are quite welcome." He offered to Sam. I watched Sam for a moment as he turned to Paul. Paul strode forward with Emily. Leah let out a small whine, along with Seth. I looked at them.  
"You may meet Carlisle as the hospital." I said to them. They both took off towards the forest.

Emily, Paul and Carlisle all left together, with Esme, Rose and Alice. I looked at what was left to the pack, and looked at Jacob.  
"You and I are still to have a long talk Jacob Ephraim Black." I grouched at him. He walked over and dropped low, softly wagging his tail. I smiled softly shaking my head. I looked at Sam.  
"Take me home?" I asked. Sam dropped next to me, allowing me onto his back. I smiled, taking hold of his fur, thankful as we made our way towards the reservation.

Sam's POV

Bella held on tight as I took her home. My pack stayed to my flank, as we took to the forest as we did every day. I had been thankful as Paul called to me, saying Edward and he had found Bella, and to our surprise, Emily as well. Leah had been beside herself, as had Seth. They had wanted to join Paul, but I had said no. We were not to abandon our tribe, no matter how desperate we had been. It had been hard enough to convince Old Quil and Billy to agree for Paul to leave. Had it not been for Billy's love for Charlie and Bella, I doubt they would have permitted it. I knew Billy would do anything to ensure Bella's return. He's only ruling had been, I was not to be the one that went looking, and neither was Jacob. Jared had said, he did not wish to go searching, for fear of leaving Kim. My next option fell to Paul. He cared for Bella, and I knew I could trust him not to break our treaty. As it was, I had to receive limited permission for Cullen to be allowed to pass through our side of the land if he was to return with the kidnapper and Bella.

I could smell home, as usual, before I could see it. Charlie's patrol car was out the front. I looked at my pack.  
"Head home, Embry, Collin and Brady, I want you all on patrol tonight." I ordered. They all took off in different directions. Bella held on as I came to our house. She slid off, still shivering, even with the jacket on that Alice had given her. I phased, as she stood looking at me. Her arms were instantly around me, my lips capturing hers the moment I could reach her.  
"Bella, we need to get you inside, bathed and in bed." I said thinking about how much her being kidnapped could cause her to stress. She shook her head.  
"Right now, I need you in my arms, and don't even think about letting go." She reprimanded me. I smiled gently, as she tightened her grip.  
"Then we should at least go let Charlie know you are safe." I said to her. She slowly let go, looking up at the house. We walked up, walking straight inside. Charlie was at the table. He looked up at the slightest sound.  
"Bella!" He stood, rushing forward, pulling his daughter into him.  
"Oh thank god." He said kissing the top of her head.  
"I'm okay dad." She reassured.  
"What happened? Who took you? Where did they take you? Why did they take you?" These were just a few of the questions Charlie Swan began asking her. She shook her head looking at him.  
"Dad, I am really wet, and cold, and am in need for a long shower and a long sleep. I will answer any questions I can tomorrow, but for now, I am wrecked." She said to him. He nodded, letting go.  
"Of course sweetie, go shower, and sleep. I will see you in the morning." He said to her. I watched my queen walk away. I looked at Charlie.  
"We have a spare room upstairs if you want?" I asked. He nodded.  
"Thankyou Sam… for everything… I don't know how I would survive without her." He said softly. I gave a small smile.  
"Me either Charlie." He gave me a slap on the back as we made our way up stairs. He took the first spare room, closing the door. I walked into the bathroom, smiling, at Bella. She had her back to me, and was washing thoroughly.  
"Bella?" I called softly. She turned, facing me. Her eyes were blood shot, which told me she'd been crying.  
"Are you okay?" I asked softly, concerned something was wrong. She nodded.  
"Sorry, I'm just thankful I was found, and that I am home." I quickly stripped off the pants I had on, and stepped into the hot water.  
"Sam, she wants me dead so badly… and our baby…" She said touching her stomach.  
"I was so scared Sam… the thought of our child being killed, it broke my heart at the thought. How many more are out there that she can order about? I didn't even know Mr Morgan was a vampire!" She seemed annoyed at herself. I pulled her into me.  
"Bella, stop, it's okay. You and our child are safe, and I promise, that was her last chance. You are now under constant vigilance. This means, if you need to go somewhere, one of the boys or Leah goes with. If I am heading out, it means they are to come here. I was an idiot to think you were safe to go to that testing. I should have had my wolves with you. I will not make that mistake again." He promised. I hugged him tightly.  
"I love you Sam Uley." She said closing her eyes, holding me tight.  
"And I love you Bella. I promise, I will kill Victoria personally, and she will never harm you again." I promised. Bella's lips were to mine, and I could feel the strong desire and love she craved. I smiled softly, scooping her into my arms. Tonight, I would help her forget her troubles. It was amazing how therapeutic love making could be. It could make a person forget their worries, even if it was just for that small amount of time.

Bella's POV

Charlie had tried to question me all morning.  
"Dad, I understand you wish to know where Mr Morgan is, but I cannot tell you. You can't arrest him, as he is different. He is with ones that can cause him harm. If you were faced off with him, I doubt you'd survive." I tried to explain, but he was so annoyed, he wanted to seek his own justice.

"Bella, I am the chief." He argued. I rolled my eyes, shoving away the rest of my morning cereal.  
"Dad, just do me a favour, and drop it. I have had enough to worry about, and I know he is being personally taken care of. Now, please, go home and get ready for work. I am fine!" I said irritated.  
"Yeah she is." Came Jacob's voice. I smiled as he walked in.  
"How are you this morning Angel?" He asked me. I shot him an annoyed look.

"Bell's, you know I am just worried." Charlie said to me. I let out a sigh, giving him a gentle look.  
"Sorry, I know, but I promise everything is handled." I hugged him lightly.  
"Alright, well I better get going. I love you Bell's." He said pecking the top of my head. I smiled.  
"I love you too." I watched him get in the car. Jacob was smiling at me as he drove away. I shook my head at him.

"You are an idiot." I said smiling back.  
"Yes, but if you do something well, why stop?" He asked, causing me to laugh at him as we walked inside.

The scene in my kitchen was tense. All wolves were present, with Sam peering at all of them.  
"Victoria is to die!" Leah snarled. I looked at her, her eyes falling on me. She gave a small nod to me, taking me by surprise.  
"Victoria is our prime target, but any leech, other then the Cullen's are to be killed and destroyed. At the moment, Leah and Seth's cousin is with them. She is fairly scared about all this new information. I am ordering you all, to tolerate the Cullen's for the time being. They are offering willingly to help us destroy their own kind. I spoke to Carlisle this morning, Bella, Leah and I will be with them to discuss a few things. I want all of you, panned out, and searching for any signs. The Cullen's believe the army will be arriving in the next day. We heard what they are and their strength. I will not allow one to live!" He said to them. He looked at Seth, Collin and Brady.  
"You three are solely responsible to protect the village. I cannot allow you to participate with this fight. Seth, you are in charge of the younger two. I want you all to stay together. If one of you were caught alone… I don't want you hurt." He said to the three. Brady took it well, but Collin appeared annoyed, shooting looks at Seth.

"Is there a problem Collin?" I asked. Everyone looked at Collin. He looked at me a little surprised.  
"No, sorry." He said quickly looking down. Sam turned to them all again.

"Everyone else, team up in twos. " He ordered. I watched as they all began to walk out.

"Bella, can I speak to you?" Leah said quickly. I looked at her a little shocked but nodded. Everyone left us alone. She looked a little down, avoiding my eyes.  
"Bella, I just wanted to say sorry… for how I have treated you. If it wasn't for you, I don't think Emily would be alive." She said softly. I could tell she was uncomfortable. I smiled softly.  
"It's fine Leah. It's the past." I smiled at her, which she managed to somewhat return. She looked at the wolves now outside.  
"We better get going." She walked out quickly, avoiding my eyes. 

I held onto Sam as he ran towards the Cullen's with Leah close behind. I smiled, hoping that I would be able to somewhat have a relationship with her, with how I was sure Charlie was feeling about her mother.

As we arrived at the Cullen's, we were greeted by Alice and Jasper.  
"Come in." Alice said to Sam and Leah, as she stepped from the tight hug she had welcomed me with. As I walked in, I wasn't used to the looks on the other Cullen's face. Emmett seemed highly irritable, Esme seemed sad. Rosalie was holding tightly onto Emmett. I looked at Esme as she walked over, softly hugging me, and welcoming Sam and Leah.  
"Where is he?" Sam asked. I looked at him, wondering if he was asking about Mr Morgan or Carlisle.  
"Waiting for you. Alice will take you." She said looking at her adopted daughter. Alice nodded.

"Where's Emily?" Leah asked. It wasn't exactly polite but I thought she'd managed some sort of tone that resembled understanding and not hate.  
"I will take you too her." Esme answered. I sat down, not following, wanting to give Leah and Emily time alone. I looked at Rose and Emmett, as Jasper joined them.  
"Are you all okay?" I asked. I was used to Rose ignoring me and being annoyed, so I wasn't expecting her to answer.  
"It's been a long night." She said simply. I wasn't sure how to really take that.  
"Can I ask?" I asked. Emmett looked at me and nodded.  
"Edward and Carlisle have been…. Interviewing your principle." He said pausing before interviewing. I bit my lip, hoping Edward and Carlisle were okay.  
"Let's just say, we can all smell the vermin's blood." Jasper said uncomfortably. I looked at Rose who's eyes were lingering on my stomach.  
"I am really happy for you Bella." Rose said to me. I smiled softly touching my stomach. I couldn't wait for it to start rounding.

I looked up as Esme joined us, with Emily and Leah walking out.  
"Bella!" Emily said smiling. I stood as she pulled me into a hug.  
"How are you?" I asked her. She held out her cast.

"Is everything else okay?" I asked. She nodded.  
"Carlisle is an amazing doctor. He says it should heal fine." She said to me smiling gently.  
"Can I get you all a drink?" Esme asked us.  
"Please, thankyou Esme." Emily said to her.

"Yes, thankyou." I said as Emily sat with Leah right beside her. I smiled at the bond the two shared.

"It was quite a shock, as I am sure you yourself received to find out all those children stories of werewolves and vampires are all true." Emily said smiling as she took a glass of juice from Esme.  
"But, I find I am rather happy to know. I like both types, and the Cullen's have been very kind, letting me stay here." She said sipping her drink.  
"Yes, I find I like them both too. It is a little strange, knowing things others don't, but I think it kind of makes it even more special. Though do not get me wrong, it gets hard, keeping secrets from everyone, and never letting anything strange happen around anyone." I said smiling at Esme as I took my drink.

"Bella." Came Edwards voice. I looked up to see his shirt smeared in blood. His eyes seemed a little lost and a lot more painful than they usually were. He seemed to mirror half the pain that Jasper used to appear with when I was around him.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked a little worried. He gave a nod.  
"Taking care of your kidnapper. We have retrieved a good amount of information. It was very smart to have him questioned rather then killed on the spot." He said looking me over. He looked to Esme.  
"I'm going to clean up. Carlisle should be here shortly also. I suspect Sam will wish for Bella, Leah and Emily to join them all down stairs when we're all refreshed." He said to her. Esme gave a carrying smile at him.  
"Go clean up." She said mother like. I smiled loving the bond they all seemed to share.

Edward was right, Sam came up not long after Edward, taking me into his arms softly.  
"Bella, I want you, Leah and Emily to follow us to Morgan's. We have gotten all the information we can from him." He said to me. I nodded, not wanting to think about what state the vampire would be in. I knew part of me was scared of him, and what he could have done with my unborn child. Then there was the fact he had wanted to give me to Victoria. I looked at Emily, who seemed to have paled at the mention of Morgan's.  
"Do I have to go down there?" She asked biting her bottom lip. Sam looked at her.  
"I will not force it." He said softly. Leah tightened her hug on Emily.  
"It's okay Em, I'll stand in your place." She said caringly. Emily nodded, no longer talking but cradling her injured arm.

"Leah, why don't you take Emily back to her room." Esme said soothingly. Leah looked at her cousin then gave a small nod.  
"Come on Emily, I think you should rest some more." Leah said taking her uninjured arm, and helping her to her feet.  
"Bye Bella." Emily called to me as she was lead away. I looked at the Cullen's.  
"How bad is it going to be down there?" I asked, aiming my question at Jasper. He would be honest with me.  
"Fairly bad. He's been bitten and tortured to the point of hunger. He is in a wild state, and your blood will cause a burn like no others. Just keep your distance." Jasper answered.

I walked with Sam, who was following Carlisle and Edward down to a cellers I wasn't even aware had existed on the house. Leah followed me close behind. My heart was thumping in fear with every step closer I took. I knew I was safe, but it didn't change the feeling, that I was putting myself and my child in danger. I clutched on tightly to Sam's hand, trying hard to concentrate on my breathing. I could hear him yelling and shouting and his voice made vile rise in my throat. I hated this man, and there was nothing the Cullen's could have done that seemed good enough.

**Well guys, I'm cutting it off here. Again, sorry its been a while Hope you liked this chapter, as it was surprisingly difficult to complete. Hope you all have a great weekend xoxox**


	23. Chapter 22

**I hope you guys like this chapter, as I am not sure I do….**

**I do not own Twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers**

Sam's POV

I watched, holding Bella close, as Edward and Emmett ripped apart the vampire. His screams were a lullaby to my ears. My inner wolf was wishing to have the honours, but Bella was right, it was easier for Edward and Emmett to kill him, then phasing. I watched as they set alight his remains. We'd found out that Victoria had a large army, ready to attack first thing tomorrow morning. They would attack the tribe if they believed that was where Bella was. I looked at Bella as she faced away from the burning corpse.  
"Bella?" I said a little concerned. She looked at me, than turned, walking out of the cells. The set up the Cullen's had was pretty medieval. There were chains bolted into the walls; chains draping from the ceiling. No vampire or human would be able to escape unless let out. It made me thankful that they were vegetarians; no human would survive. Emmett informed me, that though the house was modern, it had been built just after Edward had been bitten. They kept the house modern and fresh, but here, they hardly used it, and if they felt they needed to use it, they wanted it to work.

Morgan's had been chained the moment he was brought here. The chains were strong and heavy. Edward had placed his hands in the shackles first, followed by one that went around his neck, this limited his movement, and ability to escape. He mentioned that there was a way to create an electric charge, so if they truly wished to harm, they could. Though Morgan's hold had not been charged, I could tell it wasn't made easy. Carlisle had brought blood in from his work, dripping it about the cell floor. Edward and Emmett had taken bites of him, sending the venom through him. They said it wouldn't hurt as much as the first change, but it would still be very uncomfortable. They had brought in a live deer, draining it in front of him. He had gone slightly insane, from the lust of blood. It was the bribery of blood that had gotten the information from him. They hadn't needed to ask him any questions twice, as Edwards ability to read minds, could hear everything the old man thought.

"Please…. I wouldn't have killed her!" He'd begged as Emmett dropped him to his knees.  
"It was Victoria! So many promises! I wanted the baby!" He yelled, looking at Bella's stomach. I watched as she placed her hands across her stomach protectively.  
"I would have let her have it…" He said looking in fear as Emmett now stood above him.  
"Please… Don't kill me! Please!" He begged, pleading till his last breath. The screams had shaken Bella. I pulled her into me, as his head was removed immediately after his arms. Emmett dropped each peace, as Edward lit a piece of wood that had cloth wrapped around the top, soaked in petrol. Edward had set alight each and every piece, not taking a chance for him to survive. The last part set alight was his torso.  
"It's over now Bell's. You and your child will never be harmed by him again." Emmett had tried to comfort. She looked at Emmett.  
"Until Victoria is dead, my child is in more danger than anything." Said looked down at her small flat stomach.  
"Bella?" I called softly, concern etched over my face. Her eyes met my own for only a second before she turned, walking out of the cells. Edward walked over to me. I wasn't sure exactly what he would say but I waited; he had earned that much.  
"We will kill Victoria, I promise Sam. I will not leave Forks until I know that Bella is safe. She may be with you, but I do love her. She will always be my concern." He said looking me straight in the eyes. Part of me hated him, another part didn't. I wasn't sure where I stood with Edward, but as long as he was offering to help me protect her, I would tolerate him.

Bella's POV

Sam was glaring at everybody.

"It is too dangerous!" He snapped at Jake and Paul. Jared looked at Sam, trying to word it better.  
"Sam, with what Jasper has said about these new born's, Bella's blood will send them insane! If they find smears, they will miss important steps into actually finding her!" He tried to explain. Sam shook his head.  
"We are not dangling the blood of my future bride in their faces! It will make them crazy! They find her, and they will not stop till she is drained! I will not put Bella in harm like this!" He shouted.

"I am sorry to say this, but I am with Sam on this!" Edward commented. I shot him a dirty look. This was my own idea, and I didn't need him helping Sam to say no. I looked at Sam as he raged on.  
"She is pregnant for fuck sake!" He shouted. I stood, taking his hand into mine.  
"Sam, I know the risks, but my blood can help lead them to the ambush! I will be far away in the mountains… please, you have to let me do this." I gave him the best persuasion look I could.  
"Please." I said dropping my lip slightly. He glared at me.  
"Bell's…." He groaned. I knew I was breaking him.  
"Sam, you have to let me do this… I will not risk the tribes safety, nor anyone else's. If my blood can lead them away from everything, than it is something I have to do!" I said softly bringing my lips to his, gently nibbling. He let out a frustrated growl.  
"Bella…. I swear you are the most stubborn person on this planet!" He grouched. I smiled, hugging him.  
"I'll be fine. After all, I will be with Jake." I said softly.  
"And me." Edward said to me. I looked over at him stunned.  
"I can hear what is going on. Besides, I will not leave you alone." He said looking at me and a little nervously towards Sam.  
"She won't be alone! I will be there!" Jacob snapped. I smiled at them. It was like the old days.  
"Give it a rest Jake." I reprimanded. He sat back in his seat, arms crossed and glaring angrily.  
"Bella, I will take a bag of your blood. We'll drip it around tonight. Mind you, you will need to be in the mountains tonight." Carlisle said to me.  
"The sooner you are there, the harder it is to track you." He said to me. I smiled and nodded.  
"Wait its fucking snowing on those mountains! She'll freeze to death!" Leah said suddenly. I looked up surprised, that she was concerned.  
"It's okay; I will be with her, if she needs a personal heater." Jacob commented, coping a glare from Sam. I watched as Jacob suddenly looked down, not game to look around.  
"I'll be fine!" I said to them all.  
"Can I come?" Emily asked. She'd been sitting next to Leah in silence until now.

"It's just, the idea of staying here alone isn't very appealing, and I don't want to return to the tribe until all the danger is gone." She said to us. I nodded, thankful not to be alone.  
"Very well, Jacob, Edward and Sam will escort the girls up. We vampires will be going on the hunt. We need our strength more than anything at the moment." Carlisle said looking at the group. Esme walked to me, hugging me and Emily.  
"You both stay together, and do not worry. This time tomorrow, you will all be safe, home and free." She said smiling at us. I looked at Sam as he stood.  
"Wolves get some rest. Jared, Paul, you two are in charge tonight. I want you all well rested. The three younger ones can patrol tonight. Tell them, tomorrow they are to stay out of the fight, but they can take any that flee. For now, Esme, we need as many blankets as you have. The girls will freeze in those altitudes." He said to her. She nodded standing and walking out of the lounge. She returned holding thick goose feather quilts.

"We'll go up now, set up the tent." Emmett said looking at Edward. Edward nodded. I watched Emmett and Rose take the blankets from Esme.  
"Edward, you need to feed tonight also. Once the girls are set up, go hunt." Carlisle said to him as we all prepared to walk out. Edward didn't reply. I looked at Sam.  
"We're going to need warm clothes." I said to him. He nodded.  
"I can go get your coat and some more clothes. Emily, do you mind wearing some of Bella's?" He asked her.

"No, don't worry, we have plenty." Alice said sanding and rushing from the room. Alice walked back carrying armfuls.  
"I brought these for Bella when she was with Edward, and Emily you are about the same size as Bella." She said to us. I stood, going to large thick coats with fleece lining. I took a brown one, and a pair of jeans. Emily did the same, taking a large white coat. I looked down at my feet.

"Ah…. What about shoes?" I asked  
"I have the perfect thing." Alice walked out coming back with piles of socks and two pairs of mountain boots. I smiled as I took two pairs of socks and a pair of new boots. The first socks were woollen, and the other was just normal. I wasn't how well they would fit inside the boot's but I would manage.

"Emily, I got you a pair of Rose's boots. Bella's are a bit too small." She said smiling.

"Now I just need to take some blood first Bell's, then you can both get rugged up and go up to the site." Carlisle said to me. I followed him into his office, Sam following. I sat in a seat as Carlisle prepared the needle and bag.  
"It won't hurt, I promise." He said eyeing Sam as Sam glared at the metal rod that would soon take my blood. I flinched only as the needle went into my arm. I stayed there for ten minutes, as Carlisle took what they would need.  
"All done." He said placing a cotton ball on the tiny hole. He placed tape over the top, securing the cotton ball to my arm. I smiled at him as I went to stand.  
"Not so fast!" He said stopping me.  
"I need you to eat this." He said placing down two biscuits beside me.  
"Where did these come from?" I asked him. He smiled.  
"When I was considering our options, I made sure I had everything covered. Taking this amount of blood, you need the sugar intake, especially since you are pregnant." He said to me as I took a bite. I shook my head in disbelief as I ate up the two chocolate biscuits. Once he was satisfied I wouldn't faint, I was allowed to go to Alice's bedroom, where Esme and Emily were waiting for me.

I placed two layers of everything one. Alice made me wear leggings under my jeans, saying it would help my body keep its natural heat. Esme helped us change into the clothes, making us wear a turtle neck each, followed by my usual t-shirt and then the coat.  
"Here, these are Emmett's. Don't ask me why he has them, but it'll help you both." Alice said holding out beanies as I pulled on the socks. I smirked, taking a black one, and placing it on. I was feeling the heat now, with it not being that cold inside the Cullen's. I thought I would start perspiring with how warm I felt now.

"Wait, last thing!" Alice held out two pairs of gloves for us. I sighed, as she assisted us in pulling them on.

"Happy?" I asked sarcastically. Alice gave a playful glare.  
"I think you are both ready." Esme said zipping up Emily's coat. As we walked out, the wolves but Jake and Sam were gone.

"Ready?" Sam asked me. I smiled nodding, as he stood shirtless and wearing only his shorts. Jacob looked at Emily as he stood the as Sam did. I wrapped my arms around Sam's neck, as he scooped me into his arms.  
"Your…. Scent… will cover the girls. No vampire will want to be anywhere near it." Edward said to him. Sam nodded, not really paying attention to what Edward was saying. Jacob on the other hand was glaring at usual.  
"You can talk…" I heard him mutter. I watched as Emily wrapped her arms around Jake's neck.  
"Are you sure this is okay?" She asked him, as he scooped her up. He smiled.  
"It's no trouble at all." He said smiling.

"Trust me, you feel as light as a baby does to a normal human." He said to her. She smiled softly as they walked us out of the Cullen's house.  
"Here, just in case you need to get a hold of us." Carlisle said to him holding out a mobile. Sam took it, not saying a word.  
"Good luck you two. Stay warm." Esme said to Emily and I. I smiled at them all.

"Let's go." Sam ordered, beginning to jog with me bouncing along for the ride.

It wasn't enough. The clothes were not thick enough to keep the cold from seeping inside the thin tent Rose and Emmett had set up. I did like the tent. It wasn't small and had separate rooms that zipped up. Emily and I chose to share a room, not caring for the cold. I shook and shivered just as badly as she did. The blankets helped a little, but the icy wind seemed able to cut through the thickest of fabrics. I looked at Sam as he walked over, slipping in next to me. His body seemed like a heater that warmed me enough I could attempt some kind of sleep.

"Emily, let Jake hold you. His body temperature will help keep you warm." He said to her. She nodded, grabbing onto Jacob in desperate need of warmth. It took her only minutes to fall asleep.

Sam stayed, until Edward arrived.  
"Bell's, I'm going to get Jacob to keep you and Emily warm. I am needed to meet up with the wolves." He whispered gently. I shook my head, not wanting for him to leave.

"I wish I could stay beautiful, for you, and the baby, but I need to be there. I need to help set up the trap with Carlisle and I need to kill this bitch, so you are safe." He gentle pressed his mouth to mine. I stood up with him, walking past Edward who was waiting just out of the room we'd been in. I walked out into the night wind and it was like I was frozen alive. Sam looked at me as I gripped tightly onto his hand.  
"Promise me, you'll stay safe." I whispered fighting the want to cry. His mouth came passionately down on mine.  
"I promise, I will be there for our child's birth. I will kill this bitch, than I am going to marry you, and spoil our baby." He said to me. I nodded hugging him.  
"I love you Isabella Swan, and I will love you till our last breath and more." He kissed me once more, before phasing. I looked at the black wolf in front of me.  
"I love you too. Come back to me." I said softly. The wolf nudged me towards the tent. I ran my hand softly over his snout before turning back to the tent and walking inside. I heard Sam's howl in the distance as he made his way back to the pack.

Edward's POV

I could hear Bella's whispered goodbyes. It hurt to hear her declare her love to Sam, but I understood it. He was everything she needed, and part of me was very thankful he had taken her. She would be able to have somewhat a normal life, and be able to be with her family. Another part of me was aching to be the one to sooth her. There was nothing I loved more than her, and it hurt that she no longer felt the same about me. I had to let her go.

I watched as Bella walked in. I could see the fear and sadness in her eyes, and I hoped Sam would be there to keep his promise.

"Bella… I am sorry." I said softly to her. She shook her head.  
"Nothing to be sorry about Edward." She said softly. I took hold of her hand as she went to walk past.  
"I am sorry Victoria is doing this to you. I know we are over, and I know I am the one to blame. You are strong Bella, and everything perfect in this world. I need you to know, that once she is out of the picture, I will be too. I want you to live and be happy. I love you enough to let you go. Sam is a good man, and I couldn't think of a better guy to replace me." I said softly. She moved over softly placing a kiss into my cheek.  
"I'm sorry to. I wish you every happiness, and I hope you find the one you are meant to spend the rest of your life with." She gave a gentle smile before returning to the tent. Her lips had been blue cold when she had entered. I sat back, waiting to hear the hum of her heart as she fell asleep. I had missed the way I used to watch her sleep. It had always been my favourite thing to do when we were dating. Bella had a beauty that I had never seen before, and the idea of never seeing it again felt worst then death.

"Sweet dreams Bella." I whispered as I heard her heart rate smooth out.

It was seven in the morning when the sun came out to greet us. Jacob walked out looking fairly tired.  
"I'm going to start the fire. I'll make some coffee or something warm for the girls." He grouched.  
"I believe there is hot chocolate, but no tea or coffee." I called as he stormed out.

"No coffee… It's like Sam is trying to kill me." I heard him curse. Emily and Bella walked out as smoke began to fill the tent. Both girls looked exhausted as they woke.

"Morning Edward." Emily said softly as she walked past. Bella walked out, pulling on her boots before walking out to the fire Jacob had started.  
"Here Bell's, drink up!" Jacob said pouring her a large mug of hot chocolate. I smiled as Bella gulped down the warm brew. I walked into the tents, taking the two geese feather blankets. I walked out, holding one to Bella and the other to Emily. They took them, wrapping themselves into them.  
"Bella, you need to stay warm no matter what. I don't want anything happening to your baby!" Jacob told her, handing out a second mug. She rolled her eyes as she took it from him. I looked at Jacob.  
"I think it's time for you to phase." I said looking at my watch. He nodded, phasing instantly.

"Cullen, stop telling me what to do." Jacob yelled inside his head at me. I watched as he went silent. I listened to his thoughts.

"First sighting! Traps worked!" I wasn't sure who's voice was whos, but I didn't care. I just needed to take what I could.

"Victoria's not with them!"

"I've counted about thirty!" I could tell this was Leah. I wasn't sure how but I did.

"Stay in teams!"

"Jacob, join us!" I looked at the wolf who seemed torn.  
"No, he needs to stay there! Bella and Emily need him!" I was getting very confused as to who was who.

"Unless Sam orders it, I stay with Bella and Emily!" Jacob told them.

"They're at the fields! Cullen's are there!"

"The fights begun, no Victoria!" I broke the link. Bella and Emily were watching Jacob and I close. I stayed silent, concentrating on seeing if I could hear anyone else.  
"Jacob, there is a wolf…" I said to him. I watched as a small wolf walked in. He was light brown and young.  
"Seth!" Bella said stunned. Emily walked to the wolf, hugging it slightly.  
"What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"Sam, he wants Jake and I to hide, he reckons take them by surprise." He answered. I looked at Bella who was looking at me. I looked at Jacob as he walked to the wolf.  
"Go Jake. I need to concentrate." I said to him and the wolf I didn't know. It took only a few minutes, before all I could hear was,

"She's here… find her, and he suffers. Kill her, and James will be revenged" I looked at Bella and Emily. I held out hands to them. Both stood taking hold. I walked them slowly, trying hard to find a place that they would have a chance to run if they needed it. I could not lose Bella or Emily. They stayed close to me as I lead them down the mountain slightly. I could hear Victoria so easily and knew she was here, and she wasn't alone.

**Well, I hope you like it… I am not really sure how to write this, so I'm gonna do it and hope it turns out okay. Some parts will mirror eclipse but not all. I'll post again soon **

**Review for me guys, it really helps!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, here the next one it's taken me a while to write this one. I wanted it to play out right, so I hope you guys like it **

Bella's POV

I watched as a vampire I had never met or seen, but had seen pictures of came into sight.

"Riley…. You do not need to do this… Victoria is using you!" Edward said holding Emily and myself back behind him. I had known of Riley Biers was a teenage boy maybe a year older then myself. His parents had reported him missing a year ago, and no one had much luck in finding anything.

I watched as Victoria came into sight. I bit my lip as her golden eyes fell to me and then to Emily.  
"Where is Joshua!" She spat eyeing us.  
"He's dead. I killed him myself." Edward answered, watching her intensely. I watched as her eyes went dark with hatred. I gently took Emily's hand as Victoria eyed us. She turned to Riley.  
"Kill Riley, look at his eyes, he's not one of us… he protects humans…" She said in a low whisper that sent chills straight through me. Riley looked at Edward.

"She's using you Riley! She is doing this to revenge her true mate, James. She knows I can kill you and she will be thankful to be rid of you!" Edward tried his hardest to convince the boy in front of us.  
"He lies, its only you. Don't let him destroy our love." She said landing beside him.  
"Our love is stronger than anything else…" She gently touched his neck. I stepped from Edward.  
"Riley, she is revenging James. She doesn't love you… she can't love you." I looked at him with as much strength as I could muster. My heart was going insanely fast and I felt myself feeling very hot and scared. Riley turned his eyes to Edward.  
"Your dead." His voice was quiet and cold. I watched wide eyed as he went to take a step, only to have Seth jump onto him. He let out a terrible scream, as Victoria jumped to a tree, about to flee.  
"YOU WON'T GET ANOTHER CHANCE!" Edward yelled to her. She turned, facing him.  
"YOU WANT BELLA DEAD SO I HURT, LIKE YOU DO FOR JAMES!" His words angered her, as she let out snarls and growls of complete and utter aggression. I screamed as she launched herself at Edward. They rolled and jumped, pulling and tearing at each other as Edward tried to keep her away from me.  
"VICTORIA! HELP!" I could hear Riley pleading. It was his last words, as Seth ripped his head off, fear plastered all over his face. I looked at Edward in fear. He was losing to the female vampire, who seemed so content on killing us all. I watched as Seth now let out snarls and growls as Jacob jumped out next. Seth didn't interfere with the vampires, but Jake had no trouble, jumping in, grabbing Victoria by the shoulder. I was stunned as he tried dragging her from Edward. Edward and Seth now grabbed at her, each being able to overpower her with ease. She screamed as Seth tore off the arm in his mouth. Jacob held tighter as she screamed in what I could only imagine was agony. Edward looked at the vampire.  
"You could have let her be. You could have come after me and left Bella alone. We aren't even together." He said looking at her in sympathy. She let out snarls.  
"Good bye Victoria." With that, I watched him wrap his hands around her throat, pulling her head clean off. Her body fell limp into the snow. I walked to large stick, holding it out to Edward. He tore his shirt, wrapping it up the end, before igniting it. He set light to the remains of Victoria and Riley. I was quite sad about Riley. I knew his family were still searching for him, and they would never really know what had happened.

My chain of thought was broken from the distant howl. I looked up as Seth and Jacob took off towards the call. I looked at Edward in worry.  
"What's going on?!" I asked.

"There's too many. Come on, we have to help." He said to Emily and I. Emily looked pale and over whelmed as she took Edwards hand. It was awkward as Edward had me hold onto the back of his neck as he held onto Emily. She screamed the whole way down to the fields. I let go as we reached, taking in the site of fire pits. I watched as the last of the vampires were begin destroyed.  
"Leah! Look OUT!" Emily cried as a vampire lunged at Leah. I watched as Jacob leapt, taking on the new born himself. Instantly the wolves took after the new born crushing Jacob. I watched in horror as Jacob's bones made loud sounds. It was enough to make me sick. I watched as the wolves ripped the vampire from Jake. I rushed to him as he collapsed.  
"JACOB!" I ran to him as he phased human.  
"Jake?!" I said scooping his head into my lap. He was crying out in pain, the agony clear all over his face. I watched as a few wolves phased.  
"DAMN YOU JAKE! I HAD HIM!" Leah shouted.  
"Enough Leah!" Sam snapped as he walked over. I looked at the stained of blood on his body. I looked back at Jacob.  
"We got you Jake." Embry told him as Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil scooped him up.  
"Get him to Billy." Sam ordered.

Sam's POV

I could smell them coming. They were minutes away, and my wolves were waiting. I ad already had Seth begging to join us, so I sent him to assist Jacob. Leah snarled first, as the vampires came into sight. The Cullen's all stood, choosing their targets. I eyed the largest ones first. They charged towards us, our appearance not taking them by surprise.  
"NOW!" I heard Emmett yell as we charged back, running towards them. My teeth took to four vampires in the first few minutes, ripping them to shreds where I could. I made sure to keep my attention on my pack, watching their backs as they too took on the new borns. Jasper had been right. The new borns strength was ten times the Cullen's. Emmett was no doubt the strongest of them, and even he seemed to struggle. Carlisle and Esme fought well as a team, one holding while the other destroyed. Alice was very agile, being able to get herself out of dangerous situations. Rose was vicious, not caring how she killed them, as long as they died. Jasper, he was fast with taking them down. I wasn't sure how he was doing it, but they calmed a lot before he killed them. It was like they were given a tranquiliser before being beheaded.

I stayed close, taking hold of whoever I could. Leah was helping Jared, Paul was helping Embry. Quil was helping the Cullen's and I was helping anyone I wanted. I was thankful the two youngest weren't here. I worried about the pack I had now. 

"SAM!" Paul shouted as a leech tried to take hold of me. I snapped, catching its arm and flinging it into the air. I watched as Paul leapt, splitting the vampire apart as they landed. Smoke was now in the fields as Rose ran, lighting all the bodies she could. We had cut back numbers fairly easily. My wolves all seemed distracted as We watched Edward Cullen through Jake, tear off Victoria's head. It was hear one of my wolves was thrown and leapt on. I let out a howl, sorry I had let myself be distracted. I lunged freeing Quil from the last few leeches. I watched as my wolves took out the last. I scanned, taking in Bella and Emily. My heart swelled, seeing her standing safe.  
"LEAH!" Emily suddenly shouted. I spun on the spot as a leech pounced at Leah. I watched as Jake knocked it away from her, now struggling to keep it from himself. The sound of broken bones echoed as Jacob screamed in pain. My wolves were on the vampire, killing it instantly. I watched Jacob fall to the ground, groaning in pure agony.  
"JACOB!" Bella cried running to him. I phased, as did the rest of my pack.

"DAMN YOU JAKE! I HAD HIM!" Leah shouted. I glared at her as I snapped at her, telling her pretty much to shut up.  
"Get him to Billy!" I ordered as Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil took hold of him. Carlisle walked over.  
"I'll be there soon. We have company, and I would suggest taking Bella and Emily with you. Our kind will kill them if they think they know the secret" I looked at Carlisle with a nod.  
"We'll be in touch." I said to him, phasing. Leah and Seth were all that was left. The moment I phased, they followed. I dropped in front of Bella. She instantly climbed onto me. Emily waited for Leah to drop next to her, before we carried them away from the vampire grave site. Today, I knew my family were safe. I would finally be able to rest, knowing that it was over.

Bella's POV

I sat next to Jacob's bed. Carlisle had to reset his breaks, as the wolves healed fast. Jake opened his eyes drowsily. He looked around taking in his room.

"Someone…" He groaned in pain. I shifted closer.

"Bell's?" He said a little surprised.  
"It's okay, I'm here." I said softy.  
"Thirsty." He mumbled. I smiled softly taking a cup of cool water and holding it to him. He took a gulp.  
"Easy Jake. You need to rest." I said to him. He groaned.  
"Bell's, the rooms all blurry…. Can you make it stop spinning?" He asked. I smiled gently.  
"It's the medication. You get large does as your body absorbs it a lot quicker then normal. Just sleep Jake. You'll feel better tomorrow." I promised. He looked at me once more, before closing his eyes, and giving into sleep.

It took him two days to fully heal. That was a bonus to him. It meant he could join in with the small celebrations we were having at home. Leah was polite to everyone, which they were all sure would end very soon. Emily was a constant guest among us. She loved that mysteries of the wolves and the vampires. I was now eight weeks pregnant, and I had received an invite to attend and receive my graduation certificate with the rest of my class. I still couldn't get over the horror of Forks High, with a snob like Jessica and then my principle abducting me. It had taken every bit of my self restraint to ask the receptionist if she was nuts! But I said I'd be there.

I had spent a lot of time with Sam, just relaxing, which seemed to be a lot easier of late. The pack had a routine in who patrolled and who switched with them, meaning Sam only had a few patrols and then work and was home most of the time. I hadn't heard from the Cullen's and I had mentioned to Sam I was going to check in on them. The last time I had seen any of them, had been when Carlisle re-broke Jacobs ribs

I pulled into the drive way. It was quiet and no one was at the door to great me like they did normally. I got out of the car, walking to the door and knocking. I watched as Edward answered.  
"Bella, come in. I've been waiting." He said to me. I frowned slightly and walked inside. I followed him to a kitchen, were a young girl was sitting. She had dark long hair that easily fell to her waist, and gold eyes. She seemed lonely and a little shy for a girl about sixteen.  
"Hi." I said smiling to her.  
"Bella, this is Bree Tanner. She's living with us now." Edward said smiling at the girl. She looked at me with curiosity and smiled.  
"It's nice to meet you. Edward has told me so much about you." She said softly.

"Bree was at the fight. She has opted to try living a vegetarian. We are responsible for her." Edward informed me.

"Well you joined the right family. The Cullen's are good people." I said to her. She stood from where she was.  
"I'm going to go upstairs. Lovely to meet you Bella." I watched her as she walked out ever so gracefully. I looked at Edward who was watching her. He had a small smile on his face, that seemed to irk me a little.  
"She's young, but a very kind person. Her time as a human was rough. Carlisle had to have her hide when the Volturi came. They would have killed her." He said softly. I looked about the room, noticing that there was something wrong.  
"Edward, where are the rest of your family?" I asked curious. He looked at me.  
"They're gone Bella. They wished me to tell you, they love you, and wish you and Sam every happiness." He said softly. Tears whelmed in my eyes.  
"Edward…" I looked into his eyes. They were hurting and I could tell he didn't want to talk about it.  
"Bella, you need to know, I want you to live happily ever after with Sam. I will miss you, and I wish it could be different, but I won't be alone anymore, and I know you are safe." He softly touched my cheek. The coolness of his skin seemed so strange now.  
"So much has changed in just three months." He whispered. I nodded.  
"It seems so much longer." I said in a mere whisper. He softly pressed his lips to the top of my head.  
"Never forget me Bella. If you ever need me, call." He softly let go. I grabbed onto him, hugging him.  
"Goodbye Edward." I softly pressed a small kiss to his mouth, before turning and walking out. I was hurt that I couldn't say goodbye to the rest of them, but I hurt more, knowing this chapter in my life was over. I glanced back at the Cullen's house, knowing it would be the only proof I had known them. I wondered if Alice had seen Bree coming into Edwards life. She was already turned, so it meant he wouldn't have to struggle with the idea of morally changing someone. I wasn't sure if he knew it, but I knew I would see him again, but next time it would be different. I would be older, and he'd still be the Edward I had fallen in love with. As I pulled up at the house, Sam walked out smiling. I got out of the car, walking over to him. He pulled me into a hug, softly kissing me.

"Edward called. I am sorry Bella." He said softly. I nodded, holding onto him.  
"I'm okay. It just hurt to know they were all gone." I said to him as we walked towards the house.  
"Yes I know, but I look at it, as though knowing there won't be any more Quileutes phasing for a while. We can all get happy and settle down." He said to me. I smiled as he plonked down on the couch.  
"Every minute I don't have to worry, is more time spent with you and our baby." He said touching my stomach so tenderly. I smiled, placing my hand on top of his.  
"It's dreamy isn't it?" I asked, picturing myself with Sam as my husband and our baby in my arms.  
"It is, and it's one I will happily live." He said lifting my top, and pressing soft kisses into my stomach. It caused me to giggle, his lips tickling my stomach.  
"I love you Sam Uley." I said pushing him from me. He smirked at me.  
"I love you too Isabella Swan." He mimicked my tone perfectly. I shook my head at him as he leant up capturing my mouth.  
"Oh come on you two! Get a room!" Came Collin's voice. We looked up at Collin and Brady who was smirking.  
"We already did, and now we're pregnant." Sam said standing up. I took his hand, pulling myself up.  
"What are you two doing here anyway?" Sam asked raising an eye brow at them both.  
"We were bored." Brady answered. Sam smirked.  
"You know, if you are that bored, I can always send you on extra patrols." His voice was quizzical, but I could tell it was full of humour.  
"No, we're sweet. Just thought we'd hang with you." Collin said dumping himself down on the lounge.  
"Yeah, lets watch a movie or something." Brady said sitting next to him. I looked at Sam who was now staring at the two.  
"Don't you have homework or something?" Sam groaned, as they flicked the tv channels, surfing for something to watch.  
"Nope, both finished, and you'll be pleased to know, we're A grade students." Brady said smiling wide, proud of his grades. I looked at Sam who seemed a little disappointed.  
"Guys, why don't you go visit the others? Perhaps they'll have something for you." I suggested. Both frowned at me.  
"Never mind, we'll just head to mine." Collin groaned.  
"No, sit, by all means, make yourself at home." Sam said sarcastically. I smirked at Sam, as Collin shifted to make himself comfortable, not understanding the sarcasm.

"Thanks, got anything to drink?" Collin asked. I glared at him slightly. Sam stood glaring at the boys also.  
"How bout this, you two leave or I put you both on patrol. Bella and I would like some alone time." He said crossing his arms. They looked at Sam and then to me. Brady's cheeks flared red a little.  
"Sorry Bella, sorry Sam." Brady said standing. Collin looked at us both.  
"Sorry, we'll just head out." Collin and Brady walked to the kitchens. I walked out, watching them leave. I smirked at Sam, as he shook his head.  
"Those two will be the death of me." He said as I leant against the door frame. I smiled at him looking up.  
"They better not be, cause our baby and I need you." Sam wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight.  
"I won't be going anywhere. I promise." He pressed his mouth into mine. The smile on my ace was wider than I had ever smiled before. I was happy and loved, and soon Sam and I would share a beautiful baby. I had everything I wanted, and I couldn't ask for more. Now all I had left to get through would be the Graduation ceremony next week. I was not looking forwards to it. I knew I wouldn't be alone, as the entire pack were invited, as was Charlie and Sue. Sue seemed to making Charlie a lot happier, and I was now positive he was in love with her. I had gone to visit, and walked in on them being all cuddle like. I hadn't returned since, afraid what I would walk in on next.

**Well this one chapter is done and dusted! Hope you liked it Next, Bella's graduation at Forks. Hope you have all been well. I am suffering so badly atm. Hay fever and constant head aches… anyone wanna take them for me ;)**


	25. Chapter 24

**I do not own twilight! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyers!**

Bella's POV

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at myself. I had a long ass graduation robe and hat on. I groaned, wishing I could burn the stupid thing!

"Bell's. you don't want to be late!" Charlie called from outside the door. I let out a sigh, opening it. I looked at him.  
"I hate it!" I stated firmly. Charlie smiled.  
"You look beautiful. I cannot tell you how proud I am of you." He said to me. I smiled lightly, before glancing down.  
"It's going to be a miracle for me not to fall on my face in front of everybody." I said picking up the hem so I could walk properly. Charlie chuckled.  
"You'll do fine. Come on, I want photo's!" He said walking eagerly downstairs. I followed him, taking extra care not to fall. Sam smiled softly at me as I reached the bottom step.  
"You look…."  
"If you finish that sentence, I promise you, you will regret it." I said through grit teeth. He smiled, pulling me into him.  
"You look beautiful Bella." He said holding my arms down, so I couldn't slap him.  
"You just remember, you have to sleep tonight." I said playfully. He kissed me softly.

"It'll be worth it." He stated amused at me. I shook my head as Charlie snapped a picture of us.  
"Now face me, and smile!" He ordered, snapping a few more.  
"Okay, enough! Let the poor girl breath!" Sue said coming out of the kitchen. She smiled at me as Sam took my hand.  
"Shall we head off? Wouldn't want to be late and have everyone stare as we enter." Sam said grinning from ear to ear as I let out a groan.

"Can't they just send it to me?" I begged as Sam dragged me towards Charlie's car.

"Stop being difficult. You'll be fine babe." He said taking my hand. I groaned in misery as Charlie pulled up at the school. There were students flaunting the long robes, as though they were the latest fashion.  
"How bad can it be?" Sam asked as we walked towards the stage the school had constructed.  
"I'd rather take Victoria on three more times, then walk up on that stage." I answered in all seriousness. Sam laughed.  
"It's truly not that bad." He said to me, as we walked towards the seats. I looked for my seat, which had a card with our last names on it. I would sit with my peers, and the others, would sit in a separate area, where they put family and friends. I sat annoyed in the chair, as other graduates walked to their seats. All of them smiled, as though completely excited.  
"Bella, what are you doing here?" Came Ange. I smiled at her.  
"I'm graduating." I said to her.  
"I thought… Jess told everyone you got expelled." She said stunned. I shook my head.  
"No, I chose to finish the last of my schooling externally. They just want me to graduate, then I am truly free of this place." I said to her. She smiled softly.  
"Well, since Jess got suspended and what not for vandalising the school, I became Valedictorian." She said excited.  
"That's awesome Ange!" I said truly happy for her. She smiled at me.

"So, I hear you aren't living with Charlie any more…" I wasn't sure if she was asking or stating.  
"No, I live with my fiancé Sam Uley." I said to her. She smiled.  
"Thanks great Bella. I am happy for you." She said sincerely. I smiled at her, as the school board members took to the stage.  
"Well I better sit down." She said to me, walking to her seat.

"Isabella Swan" Was called finally. I moved, walking up the stage. My heart pounded hard against my chest as I took to the stage. I walked to the woman handing out our graduating certificates.

"congratulations Isabella." She said smiling as I took the scroll.  
"Thanks." I shifted the tassel on my cap to the left, before going and joining the rest of the class mates.  
"This years Valedictorian, Angela Weber." I watched as Ange walked up smiling.  
"Fucking bitch." I heard spat behind me. I didn't need to turn to know it was Jessica Stanley. Angela gave a small speech, before turning and face us all.  
"We did it, we graduated! Congratulations class 2006! The future is ours!" We all cheered, tossing our caps.  
Sam and Dad were the first to greet me.

"I'm so proud of you Bella!" Charlie said hugging me tightly. I smiled.  
"Thanks Dad." I said to him, as he took the certificate.  
"Baby, you did great!" Sam said kissing me. I pressed my mouth firmly into his, holding the back of his head. The kiss was demanding and loving, and I was thankful it was Sam that was next to me.

"Bella!" Called Ange. I smiled as I broke out of the kiss, looking at the beautiful brunette. She was a stunning, even in the large tacky gown.

"Bell's, congrats!" Came Jacob, grabbing me, and hugging me. Ange walked over to me smiling.

"Ange, this is my friend Jacob, and my fiancé Sam." I said to her. I watched as Sam shook her hand first. Jacob took her hand, looking into her eyes. I watched in shock, as he suddenly stared at her, as though hypnotised. My mouth fell open, as my best friend imprinted. Ange looked at little awkward, not really sure what was going on.  
"Ah, sorry." I said breaking Jacob's hold. Ange blushed furiously as Jacob's eyes stayed locked on her. Sam's grin was priceless.  
"Ah, Ange, I think you're being waved down." Sam said smoothly. Ange turned to see her family. She excused herself, before looking once more at Jake and walking away.  
"Come on mate." Sam said clapping Jacob on the back, bringing him back to this world. I smirked at Jacob.  
"Always the older ones." I said grinning, as the pack joined us. Charlie seemed very confused as to what was wrong with Jake, but we weren't about to explain it.  
"Lets get a photo of you all!" Charlie said to the pack and I. I smiled as Sam stood next to me, as the boys all joined in the picture. Even Leah had come to see me graduate and happily stood in the picture.

I was at the after party being thrown at La Push with Sam and the pack. My school mates were all celebrating by drinking and dancing. Angela was sitting with me and Sam, and too her embarrassment, Jacob. I was smirking at Jacob, for he was unable to stop staring at her.  
"Umm, Bella, you want to come and get a drink with me?" She asked. I looked at her, knowing she didn't know I couldn't drink.  
"Ah, sure." I said to her. With her being Jacob's imprint, it meant that I would be able to tell her about my baby soon, and she would be a large part of my life, for the rest of my life.

We walked to the esky.

"So what do you want to drink?" She asked. I looked at her a little unsure how to tell her.  
"Umm… I can't drink." I said to her. She looked at me a little confused. I ran my hand over my stomach.  
"OH MY GOD!" She screamed stunned. I quickly covered her mouth.  
"Shh… I haven't told many people!" I said to her, as people glanced our way. We waited for everyone to face away.  
"Sorry… it's just so sudden!" She said in an excited whisper. I nodded.  
"How many weeks are you?" She asked.

"I'm two months." I answered smiling softly.  
"Wait, Sam and you have only been together for like three!" She said taking my arm, we were now sitting alone on a log near the bon fire.  
"Yeah, it wasn't expected. I can explain to you more later, but for now, I just can't drink." I said watching her take a swig from her bottle.  
"What does Sam think?" She asked. I glanced over at the Sam, who was with Jake, Paul, Embry, Rachel, Jared and Kim.  
"He's excited. He was worried at first, you know, with having to explain it all. But he is excited." I said with a sigh of content. Angela looked at my stomach.  
"Wow, you'll be showing soon." She said excited. I nodded.  
"In another month or two. My belly still looks fairly the same. There may be a very small curve, but it isn't noticeable yet. I am actually quiet thankful I wasn't still at school. I don't think some of the students would be very accommodating." I said glancing at Jessica, who was rubbing herself against Mike. I screwed up my face before looking at Ange.  
"It's scary though, right?" She asked. I nodded in complete agreement.  
"I was scared telling my dad, but that was taken care for me, and telling Sam was a little overwhelming, for I wasn't really sure how well he'd take it. Then there were the boys." I said nodding towards a large portion of the pack.

"It's so weird… I suppose it's a Quileute thing." She said to me. I looked at her confused.  
"What is?" I asked. She shrugged looking at the boys.

"Well, their size is the first thing, and then there is the strangeness that Sam hangs with sixteen year olds." She said looking at Collin and Brady who were wrestling each other on the sand. I shook my head.  
"Their actually thirteen." I correct. She turned facing me, her jaw dropped and astounded.  
"They look up to him. He is kind of like a big brother." I said smiling as Jacob now joined the two younger ones.  
"What's with your mate Jacob? He seemed a little creepy towards me. I mean no offense or anything." She said looking awkward at what she was saying. I smiled.  
"Ah it's a long story." I said to her. She looked at me, waiting for more information.  
"Ah… you see… I looked at her. Can we have this conversation a little later? Stay at my place, and I can explain everything to you." I suggested, not really sure how to tell a normal person that everything wasn't as it seemed. She shrugged standing.  
"Sure, I just got to tell my folks." She said smiling. I watched her take out her phone. I stood, walking over to Sam.  
"Ange's going to stay at ours tonight, if her parents say it's okay." I said to Sam. He took me into his arms, pulling me into his lap.  
"I was thinking now would be the great time to tell her about the wolves. After all, She thinks Jake is now creepy." I watched as Jake walked over, cracking open another drink.  
"She thinks I'm creepy? Really?" He asked a little depressed about the idea. I shrugged.  
"Let her get to know you. Maybe if she understands some of it, it'll help." I suggested. Ange walked over to us, sitting next to me, somewhat ignoring Jacob. I smirked, noticing he wasn't entirely sure what to do.  
"My parents say it's fine." Ange informed. I nodded, glancing at Jacob who was once again staring at her.  
"Well, I think I've had enough… What do you ladies say?" Sam asked. I smiled as Ange stood.  
"Yeah, lets head to yours. I've never truly seen the tribe. They don't really let outsiders in." She said shifting uneasy.  
"Trust me, you won't have any issues. Besides, your a lot darker then our Bell's here." Sam said to me. I slapped his chest lightly.  
"I'm not that pale!" I snapped.

"I don't know, you could possibly pass for Edward's sister." Jacob commented. I glared at him.  
"No offense to Bella, cause I think she's beautiful, but there is something about Edward, and his whole family. It was like they were made models or something." Ange said shooting me an apologetic look. Jared and Kim smirked, fighting not to laugh. Paul and Rachel were seemingly doing the same, but Brady and Collin couldn't help themselves and burst out laughing. Embry, Quil and Jacob suddenly rushed to the boys.

"Where's Seth and Leah?" I asked noticing they had disappeared from the party.  
"Leah's on Patrol, and Seth has exams coming up." Sam answered as we walked towards my truck. I looked at Ange.  
"You right to follow?" I asked. She nodded.  
"I only had the one drink. I should be fine." She said smiling.  
"Well, if not, we have an in with the Chief of police." Sam joked. I grinned as Ange laughed.  
"Lets go." I said opening the car doors.

Jacob looked nervously at Ange, who once again was trying to ignore his stares.  
"Okay, Ange, I know you seem a little freaked out by Jacob, but don't be." I said to her. She glanced sideways at Jake, quickly looking away.  
"I know you think he's being a creep, but I swear, he couldn't help it." I defended. She looked at me, blushing at little.  
"Do you know anything about the Quileute's legends?" I asked. She shooked her head. I stood up, walking to Sam's bookshelf, and taking a book of Quileute legends. I held the book out to her. I knew the book had Taha Aki's story. Angela looked at me a little confused when I flipped to the page and told her to read it. It took her fifteen minutes, before she put the book down.  
"Okay, so it's of wolves and vampires… I don't understand." She stated frustrated. Jacob stood.  
"We are descendants of ancient spirit warriors who used to shape shift into wolves." Jake answered. Ange looked at him amused.  
"Oh please, you expect me to believe this?" She asked. I looked at her.  
"It's true Ange." I held out my wrist.  
"This is Sam's mark. I am his soul mate, his imprint." I said softly as she looked at the scar.  
"Are you saying, that Sam, and Jacob are wolves?" She asked me in a voice that suggested she believed I was crazy. I nodded.  
"Come outside with me." I said to her. She looked at me sceptical as the boys hurried ahead.

"No matter what you see, don't freak, cause you are in no danger." I reassured. She walked out with me, Jacob and Sam standing looking at us from the road. I glanced at Ange as Jacob and Sam began to phase.  
"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" She screamed, grabbing onto me.  
"Ange, calm down!" I begged as she stared at the two large wolves.  
"They won't hurt you!" I said to her, as Sam walked towards us. Jacob slowly followed behind, not as sure whether to or not.  
"Why are you showing me this?!" She asked backing away from Sam.

"Because, you're Jacob's imprint." I said softly. Jacob dropped low at her feet. She looked at him in fear.  
"He won't hurt you, I promise." I said calmly running my hand through Sam's fur. She looked at me and then to the reddish wolf at her feet.  
"Okay… I think I need more information!" She stated. I smiled, thankful she wasn't running.

Ange sat with Jacob most for the night, as he explained his first phase. I smirked as she felt the tingles that Sam and I had once felt, as her hand brushed against Jacob's arm. I smiled as she looked stunned.  
"Was it the same for you?" She asked. I nodded smiling.  
"It was. It confused me at first, but once I understood, I couldn't deny the feelings I had for Sam. I knew what I was shown and being told was the truth. You feel it, don't you?" I asked. She nodded slowly.  
"It's so strange… It's like a fairytale, only without the glamour and my being a princess." She said smiling. Her brown eyes caught Jacob's, and this time, she wasn't freaked out. She now understood, that she had suddenly become Jacob's world.  
"You wait till Billy meets you!" I said smiling.  
"You will love him. He's slightly insane, but the sweetest guy." I described Billy. She smirked shaking her head.  
"It's just crazy… how doesn't anyone know?" She asked. I looked at her very serious now.  
"You can't tell anyone. You have only been told this, because it now effects you. Had it not been for Sam imprinting, I still wouldn't know." I watched as Sam confirmed my statement.  
"But wait… the story… it said that Taha Aki shape shifted because of vampires…" She said frowning. I looked down.  
"They exist Ange." I said softly. She looked up, once more stunned for words.  
"Who are they?" She asked. I looked at Jacob who looked at Sam.  
"The Cullen's." He answered. Her eyes widened.  
"Wait! Bella! You dated a vampire! Did he bite you?!" She asked. I shook my head.  
"They aren't like that. The Cullen's are good. It's the others you have to watch. The Cullen's are what we call, vegetarians." I said to her. She listened more, as I explained about Edward's family, and sadly, most of Edward and my relationship. She asked so many questions, and all of them I granted. She was intrigued and curious. Some parts, like Victoria, scared her, and others made her dreamy. Sam and my relationship for one, making her melt a little. I was happy, cause I had not seen Jacob smile as much as he did when he'd sneak a glance at Ange. I told her of every member of the pack, followed by those that had imprinted. She liked the idea of Leah being the first female wolf, and could not understand why there weren't more.

"I guess it explains your size too." She said looking at Sam and Jacob. They smirked.

"Just a little." Jacob answered, sitting up a little taller, beaming proud.  
"Wow, I just can't believe it's all true… It must be awesome being a wolf." She said to them. Sam groaned a little.  
"No, not really." Sam said looking at her. He then explained the pain of phasing, followed by how it changed their life, followed by Brady and Collin being so young.  
"It's hard, parts have been great, and other parts have been a hassel. The greatest gift, is having the pack. They become our brothers, and sister. Then there is those, like Jake and I that have found our imprint. Without becoming a wolf, I would never have ended up with Bella. I would be married to Leah, most likely with our first child here, or on the way." He said glancing at me. I smiled walking over and hugging him.  
"But, we are together." I said smiling. Ange looked at me.  
"Do you and Leah get along?" She asked. I nodded.  
"Now we do. A month ago, she would have happily fed me to Victoria." I joked. Sam grinned, and so did Jacob.  
"The beauty of helping her cousin. It helped them start a friendship." Jacob explained. Sadly, then we had to explain what truly happened to Mr Morgan. It seemed we had to tell her everything I had been through, but it seemed to help her accept her new role.

**Well what did you guys think?! I didn't want Jacob not to have an imprint! That just wouldn't be a real twilight story! **

**Anyway, review for me, and let me know what you all think. I will be attempting to make this story hit the 100 k words :D Wish me luck!**


	26. Chapter 25

**So I owe you guys a big apology! Thankyou for being patient! I have been sick, doing uni finals for the term, and getting sick again with the flu! (Sadly I am still suffering!) I hope you have all been well, and here is the last chapter! I am going to be finishing this now as I have been extremely busy and I can't see that changing anytime soon. Thankyou to everyone who enjoyed this story. And yes, I am doing a epilogue. **

Sam's POV

I smiled at the spare room, closest to our bedroom. Bella was with Charlie today, and wouldn't be back until later tonight. I smiled at the room. All the furniture had been removed, and I had Jared, Paul, Jacob, Seth and Embry with me, painting the room white. I would keep Bella out, until it was finished. We were finding out the sex of the baby in a few days. I couldn't believe Bella was already 19 weeks. We had started betting on what the baby would be. I was sure, that our Jellybean would be a girl, and just was beautiful as her mummy. Bella said Jellybean was a boy, and she wouldn't hear otherwise. Jacob was with me, saying he couldn't see her with a boy. Charlie said he didn't care, as long as the baby was born healthy. I had already ordered beautiful walnut cot, dresser, change table, shelves and a rocking chair. They matched perfectly, and I was sure Bella would love them. They would arrive on Thursday, two days after our appointment. I had Ange kidnapping Bella for a relaxing girl day. I wasn't really sure what that meant, but I hoped Ange meant relaxing. While they were out, I would set up all the baby things. I had Sue kidnapping Bella and Kim on the Wednesday, so I could go and buy the right colours, and not worry about Bella finding everything. I had asked Kim to join, so Bella wouldn't get suspicious. I had already built a build in cupboard, and had purchased little cane baskets from a few women in the tribe. They sized them perfectly to fit in the cupboard perfectly, so Bella could place little bits and pieces in them, so it was well organised. The boys had helped me remove the old carpet, and varnish the wooden floor boards. I didn't want the baby room to have carpet, so if anything got spilt, it would be easy to clean. I smiled at the boys.  
"Bella is going to love it… I don't get why you don't just tell her." Embry said to me as we walked out.  
"It's simple, he wants to surprise her. Can you imagine how much Bella will appreciate this? She will love the idea of Sam being excited and wanting his kid to have the perfect room." Jared said smiling.  
"Besides, after we do Bella's, do you think we could do one for my son?" He asked. I smiled, Kim and Jared had found out last week that they were having a little boy. They had argued about finding out the sex, but Kim had won, saying she wanted to be able to buy the right things, and not neutral colours.

I looked at the room. It looked so strange, with a fresh colour of paint, and freshly varnished floors. I had ordered little decals to go around the border of the room, once we found out. It was blue abc letters if our baby was a boy, and pink cherry blossoms to go on the wall if Jellybean was a girl.

"Bella will love this." Jacob stated.  
"She isn't real girly, but I know how much she is looking forward to that baby." He said to us as we cleaned up, clearing away any evidence that Bella would be able to find. It was hard to cover the smell of fresh paint, but I shut the door, in hopes that would stop her from smelling it. 

The boys left, to clean up. I told them they weren't to pop back over, unless they smelt better, and there was no paint on them. The moment they left, I took a hot shower, scrubbing off all evidence of my hard days work. I smiled, hoping that Bella would love the choices.

I sat holding Bella's hand, as the woman ran the ultrasound wand over my fiancés now swollen belly. I loved that Bella now had a prominent belly.  
"They baby is perfect size, great heart beat." She told us. I smiled at her as Bella squeezed my hand.  
"Do you want to know what you are having?" She asked. Bella looked at me first, before we both nodded. I watched as she adjusted the wand.  
"I know what you are having." She said to us. I looked at the woman and then to Bella.  
"Would you like me to say it, or shall I print out a photo telling you what it is?" She asked.  
"Tell us." Bella said nervous, never having looked so anxious. She smiled softly at us.  
"Congratulations, you are having a girl." She said to us.

"I knew it!" I shouted excited. Bella looked at her tummy stunned.  
"A baby girl…. Really?" She asked. The woman handed me paper towel to help clean off Bella's stomach.  
"I can't believe it!" I said stunned.  
"A baby girl." Bella said again. I cupped Bella's chin, kissing her.  
"We are having a daughter." I said fondly touching her belly.

Bella couldn't stop staring at her small bump.  
"I can't believe it… I little girl." She said to me as she sat on the lounge. I smiled, pulling her into my arms.  
"She's going to be one beautiful baby." I remarked. She nodded in agreement.

We had organised for everyone to come over for dinner to share our news. Charlie and Sue were first to arrive, followed by Embry, Quil, Jacob, Leah and Seth. Kim walked in with Jared, and Paul arrived with Rachel. Collin and Brady turned up, but I knew they wouldn't stay long. Just long enough to fill their stomachs, than head off. Ange turned up last. Jacob was smiling brightly, as he greeted her. She blushed crimson but seemed okay with the idea of spending more time with him. I knew they hadn't spent a large amount of time together, and Jacob didn't want to push it. He was just happy to have a reason to be around her.

We all sat, filling our plates with chicken and salad, and some other bits and pieces Sue had brought with her.

"So, did bub cooperate?" Ange asked Bella excited. I smiled at Bella as she nodded.  
"Yes, we know what we're having." Bella seemed very bouncy, and fidgety. I knew she wanted to tell them already.  
"So? Come on, don't leave us in suspense!" Charlie ordered looking at the two of us. I smiled and Bella reached over, taking my hand.  
"It's a girl!" I announced. Everyone seemed excited and started to congratulate us again.  
"That's awesome you two!" Paul said happily.  
"A granddaughter! I'm going to have a granddaughter!" Charlie beamed, as he hugged Bell's. I looked at Leah who was smiling, but she seemed sad. She caught my look and smiled.  
"Congratulations Sam. You'll be a great dad too that little girl." She said softly. I pulled her into a hug. I hadn't done this since we broke up, but I knew how hard it was for her, and she was actually attempting to make sure we were happy.  
"Thanks Leah." I said softly letting go.

"Well, we should go baby clothes shopping ladies!" Sue said to Kim and Bella. Kim hugged Bella.  
"How awesome would it be if our babies were destined to be together!" She squealed. I shot her a look.  
"No one is dating my daughter until she's thirty!" I announced. Everyone laughed at this.  
"She's not even born yet, and he's already so protective." Jake said smirking. Everyone seemed to find this funny.  
"Sam, may I remind you, you are currently engaged to my baby girl." Charlie said to me. I smirked at him.  
"Yes, but haven't I proved my love for her?" I asked him. He nodded.  
"I suppose, I cannot complain with her choice. A better man, I think I would struggle to find." He complimented. I gave him a thankful nod.  
"Means a lot to me, that you feel that way Charlie." I said to him. He clapped me on the back.

I waited until Sue pulled out of the driveway with Bella and Kim.

"Shall we get to it?" Jared asked, walking to his ute, I smiled as he tore off a sheet that hid a can of nursery pink paint. I had decided to keep most of the room white, but would do a feature wall. I painted the one side pink.  
"We've got to go get pink curtains, bedding... maybe a little pink lamp." I said to him. He smirked.  
"You really do love this baby girl. I can see it now, she's going to have you wrapped around her little fingers, her very first breath." Jared teased. I smirked.  
"Is there anything wrong with that?" I asked. He shook his head.  
"You will be a great dad."

Bella's POV

I didn't understand it. Sam had me out of the house every chance he got. Yes, Ange had taken me for facials, pedi's and medi's, but I honestly wanted to just stay home, and plan some things for our baby. When I had told Sam that, he told me there was plenty of time, and to just enjoy my day. I wanted to talk baby names, and I wanted to find out which room we would transform into a nursery.

It was late afternoon, by the time I walked in the door. Though we hadn't walked around much, I was tired and wanted to curl up with Sam. He smiled at me as I walked in.

"How was your day beautiful?" He asked as I dropped onto the lounge.  
"It was good, but honestly, I would have rather stayed home." I said to him. He smiled lightly and walked to me, holding out a hand. I took it as he pulled me to my feet.  
"What are you doing?" I asked as he started walking me upstairs.  
"I have a surprise." He said smiling. I frowned as walked me to the spare room door closest to our room.

"Open it." He urged me. I took the handle, turning it, and pushing open the door. My mouth fell to the floor, to see a beautiful pink themed nursery. It was well spaced, with a large white wool rug on the floor, a beautiful wooden cot with pink canopy over the cot. He'd painted a theme wall where he'd placed the cot, as well as placed little cheery blossoms on the white walls to add more colour. He'd hung up beautiful pink curtains with He'd brought a large dresser, and sat a big soft teddy on it. There was a rocking chair in the corner. There was a change table, that he'd filled with nappies, and wipes, and ointments.

"Open the cupboard." He said to me. I slid it open, to fine beautiful woven baskets, that had been lined with stripy pink material, that had little bits and pieces, like head bands and ribbons. There was one that had ear buds, and cottonwool balls. On one of the shelves were little baby shoes. I picked up the pair of pink sandals that had little pink hearts. I opened the other side of the cupboard to find all the clothes I had brought yesterday with Sue and Kim, were neatly hung on pink baby hangers. I shut both, taking in a small set of draws. He'd placed a soft pink lamp with a double photo frame. I walked over and picked it up. It was a photo of Rene, Charlie and I when I was a baby, with the other side empty for when our little girl was born. I turned to Sam, tears in my eyes.  
"It's beautiful." I said hugging him. He smiled around at the room.  
"The perfect room for our little angel." He said to me.

The amount of clothes being brought for our baby was endless. Charlie seemed determined to make us buy another large dresser. Then, when it wasn't clothes, it soon became toys. There were teethers, rattles, toys that she could chew on and many other little bits and pieces. On the dresser now sat six different bears. I had laughed when Jacob turned up with a large brown wolf that resembled his wolf form. The months were passing faster than I had anticipated. My stomach was swollen and I often felt the tiny movements of my baby. Sam was watching me constantly, afraid I would trip or fall and harm myself as well as our not so much Jellybean. We had decided on a name, but we were remaining silent about it. Charlie was constantly trying to bribe me into telling, but I was certain, I would wait until Charlie could hold her for the first time.

My due date came, and it went. I was extremely uncomfortable, and Sam told me, he expected our child to be stubborn, and that she would come to us when she chose to. I couldn't help but get annoyed. She had dropped rather low, and was constantly beating me up from the inside. She loved to kick me as night, and I was rather sure this was her way of preparing me for lack of sleep.

I was thankful when my waters finally broke five days after her due date. The contractions were uncomfortable, but I had experienced worst. Sam wanted to take me to the hospital immediately, but I held him off. Instead, I relaxed in our bath, trying to keep myself calm, as well as enjoy feeling a little more refreshed.

"Bella, what if you have her in the car!" Sam protested. I shook my head, concentrating on my breathing.  
"SAM! BELLA!" I heard Charlie's panicked call. I watched as Sam shook his head and walked out.  
"She's okay Charlie! She decided she wanted a bath…." I heard Sam groan. I smiled as Charlie popped his head in. I was well covered by bubbles.  
"How you doing kiddo?" He asked, I could see the nervousness all over him. I smiled as him and shook my head.  
"I'm fine. Just trying to relax a little." I said shooting Sam a glare.  
"Well, don't you think we should get you to the hospital?" Charlie asked. I let out a groan.  
"Fine! If it will shut both of you up." I grumbled. Charlie walked out, as Sam helped me stand and get dried off. I dressed into a shirt of Sam's, and a pair of pyjama shorts. Sam grabbed my hospital bag I had packed weeks ago. Charlie and Sam both grabbed an arm each as I walked down the stairs. The moment I reached the bottom. I was hit with another contraction. I breathed it out, as Sam rubbed my back.  
"She'll be here before we know it… Now can I know the name?" He asked in the car. I shook my head, as I was hit contraction after contraction.

Sam's POV 

I watched Bella as she groaned in pain. My hand was being squeezed at every contraction that was hitting one after the other. I felt bad, watching her get a minute or two break before she got another. The hospital had been surprised as they checked her, to find she was nine centimetres dilated. One nurse had given me an earful, about not getting her there sooner. Bella had tried to defend me, but I was thankful she let it go, as she was hit with another contraction. It took and hour for her to reach full dilation. Bella screamed as she began to push when instructed. Her head hit my shoulder for second breaks, before she began pushing again. I was stunned as I looked down to see a head of dark hair, as Bella gave her final push. I stared stunned, as a small cry erupted, as they placed my new born child on Bella's chest. I fought back tears, as I softly touched my daughters hand and looked at Bella.  
"Thankyou." Is all I said. She smiled through her tears, as she looked at our Jellybean.  
"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" She nurse asked holding out medical scissors. I smiled, taking the scissors and cutting where she was telling me too. I looked at Bella and our baby.  
"Okay, we're going to take her for a minute, and take her measurements." They nurse said to us, as she scooped up our baby. I looked at Bella, dropping a kiss to her lips.  
"You are amazing." I whispered. She rested her head against me.

I watched as Bella was taken to a room. I smiled as the nurse softly placed Jellybean into my arms.  
"Do you think the name suits her?" I asked Bella. She smiled, nodding.  
"Yeah, I do." She answered.  
"I'll go get Charlie, and I have no doubt that there is a waiting room full of anxious wolves." I said grinning.  
"Take her, introduce her to her family." Bella ordered. I nodded, shifting our baby girl carefully, before walking out. Charlie looked up the moment I walked out, and stared at the small bundle in my arms.  
"Oh My God!" I heard Leah and Ange say together. Everyone, stood, rushing to me.  
"Charlie, meet your granddaughter, Sahara Renee Uley." I said placing her into his arms. I watched as Charlie fought back tears.

"Is Bella okay?" He asked looking at my daughter. I smiled.  
"She's doing great. Tired, but doing great." I answered. Charlie looked down at Sahara.  
"Sahara?" He asked. I smiled.  
"It means wild." I answered. He smiled at her.  
"After all, she has Bella and I as parents, I can't see her being tame." I answered as Charlie gave her back. Jacob was next to hold her.  
"Can I go see Bella?" Charlie asked. I nodded, giving him directions to Bella's room. The pack took turns, whispering to my baby girl. I smiled as Paul and Jared smacked me on the back.  
"She looks like Bella." Jacob said smiling at me. I nodded. She had my skin colour, but her eyes were dark brown like her mothers, and her hair was wavy brown, not black like my own.  
"She has qualities of both." Leah said excited.  
"Well, I better go tell Mum. She didn't want to come up, as she knew how crowded it would already be." She said smiling. I nodded as she hugged me.  
"Tell Bella congratulations. She is beautiful." She did something that stunned me. She softly pressed a kiss to my cheek, before walking away. 

**Well guys, that's done, and I am sorry how long it has taken for me to upload. There will be one final chapter after this, and that is the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed this story, as I have enjoyed writing it. It was just a lot harder finding the time to do it. Take care, and thankyou to everyone who reviewed, the good, and the not so good **


End file.
